The Little Pony Legend: Rainbow Rocks
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: When three new girls visit Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer has called on Twilight Sparkle for help. But, this time she came with a new friend...Avatar Korra. This is a continuing of The Little Pony Legend Saga and this is a re-write of Rainbow Rocks with Korra in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, for those of you who may not know, this is actually the continuing of a crossover saga series I have made. A cross between The Legend of Korra and MLP. So, to better understand it, I suggest you read those stories first. Click on my profile page to find them. **

**But, if you wish to read this first, let me explain a few things.**

**Korra is a half alicorn princess (with wings and a star on her forehead) and she is the Seventh Element of Harmony: Unity, which is the united form of all Six Elements and has an empathic magical bond with the Mane Six. But you can know the rest in my previous stories. They are found in the Korra section. Yes, I know it should be in the crossover section but, I figured this gave the story a better chance at being found at some point. Not sure if a lot of people come up with the suggestion of looking for a Pony/Korra crossover. **

**So, without further adu! **

**Equestrian Magic**

The moon glowed in the midnight sky, slowly moving its way into the center. Ordinarily, this would have been a quiet peaceful night. But sadly, that was not case. In a small cafe called Sugar Cube Cafe, every young teenage inside were arguing with one another. The managers of the place were very stunned by this, considering how well everyone was getting along a while ago. It was almost as if their animosity had came right out of the blue.

Unbeknownst to anyone, the more the teens argued and yelled at one another, calling each other horrible names and saying such nasty things, a green fog surrounded their feet, slowly making its way to the far back of the cafe, where three young girls sat. They wore matching hood jackets which covered their heads, leaving a shadow over their eyes. The girls had their eyes closed and sang imperfect harmony.

Their song had no words, rather it was nothing but vocals.

Their singing was absolutely beautiful and mesmerizing. Anyone who heard it would almost immediately fall into a trance. As they sang, three red pendents around their necks glowed brightly as the green mist from the teens' hatred and negativity was slowly being absorbed within the gems. Their singing stopped and the mist disappeared from sight, now completely absorbed within their gems, which shimmered brightly. One of the girls removed her hood, reaving to be a teenager with pale, light grayish fuchsia colored skin, moderate raspberry eyes and moderate purple hair with light brilliant aquamarine streaks. Her hair was styled into two high pintails held with star-shaped hair clips and two strands of hair framing the sides of her face. Her expression was bored and slightly annoyed.

"That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal."

The girl sitting next to her also removed her hood. Her eyes were moderate raspberry and her skin was arctic bluish white. Her hair was styled into a long ponytail with sharp cut bangs. Her hair was colored light arctic blue with moderate persian blue streaks across. She looked over at her companion with sympathy.

The third girl sitting before them also removed her hood, revealing her brilliant raspberry colored eyes which were almost cat-like in shape with long thick elegant eyelashes. Her skin was pale apple green and her hair was long and curly, held up by a purple headband with spikes on it. Two strands of curly bangs framed the side of her face. Her hair was colored luminous vivid orange with brilliant yellow streaks.

"The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here." she said rather bitterly. She had lost count on how long they had remained in this land. The 'food' they had was far from appetizing to satisfy their needs. The girl in pintails groaned as she crossed her arms in frustration.

"Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!"

"Really? I love it here!" said the curly haired one with an obvious sarcastic tone. However, the youngest of their bunch, the blue one, did not fully get the memo.

"For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst."

The pigtailed one rolled her eyes at her stupidity. "I think _you're_ the worst, Sonata."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think _you're_—"

Their leader groaned, which was something she had grown accustomed to doing over the past, who knows how many years. Time seemed to move differently in this land. But none the less, each day felt like a month. Each month felt like a year and each year felt like a millennia.

"Ergh! I'll tell you _one_ thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more _bearable_." she said the last word through her clenched teeth.

Suddenly, Adagio saw something from the window. It looked like a beam of some kind. She quickly ran out of the cafe to witness the event. The wind blew strongly against her hair as she witnessed something incredible in the distance.

She saw two streams of rainbows rising up from the ground, creating a vivid heavenly glow which then shot a beam from its light, another rainbow, down into the ground, creating a shimmering white spear, almost as if it were touching something. Like it was casting a spell. The light increased before the rainbows vanished. But once they did, Adagio noticed her red gem neckless began to shimmer. She felt an incredible wave of energy within herself. An energy she had not felt in a long, long time.

"Did you feel that?" she asked her comrades…before smiling wickedly. "Do you know what that is?"

Her companions, Sonata and Aria simply shrugged their shoulders, much to Adagio's annoyance. Why did she have to be curse to remain with these two nimrods? She took Aria by the collar of her jacket. "It's Equestrian magic!"

Aria rolled her eyes and removed Adagio's hands. "But this world doesn't _have_ Equestrian magic." she reminded her leader, who simply smiled as she always did whenever she had something wicked up her sleeve.

"It does _now_. And _we're_ going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us!"

(~)

**MaggiesHeartLove presents…**

*drum sounds*

**Based on the characters by Lauren Faust, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.**

_We used to fight with each other_

_(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

_That was before we discovered_

_(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

_That when your friendship is real_

_(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

_Yeah, you just say what you feel_

_And the music, yeah, the music_

_Gets us to the top_

_As we learn how the rainbow..._

_Rainbow Rocks!_

_**The Little Pony Legend: Rainbow Rocks!**_

**Staring:**

**Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**

**Janet Verney as Avatar Korra**

_You can pick up the bass_

_(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

**Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash**

_And you can play the guitar_

_(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

**Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy**

_You can bang on the drums_

_(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

**Tabitha St. Cermain**

_Or you can sing like a star_

_And the music, yeah, the music_

_Gets us to the top_

**Cathy Weseluck as Spike**

**Rebecca Shoichet as Senset Shimmer**

_As we learn how the rainbow..._

_Rainbow Rocks!_

**Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk**

**Kazumi Eveans as Adagio Dazzle**

**Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze**

_As we learn how the rainbow..._

_Rainbow Rocks!_

(~)


	2. Shadows of the Past

**Shadows of the past**

The young girl tossed and turned in her sleep, beams of sweat dripping from her furrowed brows as the images appeared vividly in her mind. She could hear the creature's sinister and cruel laughter, her bloody red eyes burning with so much evil, her sharp teeth bare and her long fork tongue sticking out. Her giant bat-like wings flapped as the crown on her head glowed in a dark aura, matching the darkness in her heart. Her eyes feel on the group of six helpless girls before her. Five of them were beaten, their clothing torn and their hairs a mess. If she looked closer, she could even see small drops of blood near their lips. One girl, their leader, stood up tall and bravely before the she-beast, who only laughed maliciously at the girl's foolishness. Without a second thought, or even the slightest bit of sympathy or remorse, she unleashed a powerful dark beam from her hand, aimed directly onto the young girl with midnight hair and purple and pink streaks. She screamed in agony from the impact.

The girl woke up in a cold sweat. She tried to sooth her racing heart by taking in slow deep breaths. It had been almost a year since the events at the Fall Formal, and yet the moment still haunted her nightmares. Even when she was awake. It was never finished. The guilt from that moment took a real toll on her spirit. She had changed dramatically from it. In a lot of ways, they were good changes, but she was still terrified of that evil persona she had become. If she had not been such a monster back then she never would have actually turned into one. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't erase the images from her mind.

It was like a permanent tattoo in her brain.

The young girl walked down the street, tightening her grip on her grey colored hood. Her apartment home wasn't too far off from the school, and it was near five a.m in the morning, so people who had to come into work early were already driving to get there. The girl's red and yellow streaked hair bellowed in the cold morning wind as her hood fell off. She couldn't shake the memory away from her mind.

She stopped before the large statue of the horse that stood in the quad of her high school and sat near the large stone square-shaped pedestal where the majestic creature stood. Then, just for the heck of it, she got on her knees and began walking down on all fours. She had already forgotten what it was like to do this back in her old home.

A home she would never again return to. Even if she wanted. Everyone there would have hatted what she became. That monster she had once turned into haunted her dreams. Even when she was awake. It was like a never-ending cycle she could not escape. She tried her best to allow her new friends (the word was still pretty new to her) to help her with her dilemma. They have said hundreds of times they forgave her, that she was welcome to their group and fully accepted her. But even so, she did not entirely feel welcome. She did not wish to be alone and she did want to learn more about friendship, but for some reason she continued to feel blocked.

While she may not be that monster anymore…she feared she might return one day.

She sighed and buried her face into her arms as she weeped. Then, suddenly, something unimaginable happened.

The pedestal of the statue began to glow, and on one side appeared a ripple-like effect. The girl was shocked. She wondered, was the portal opening again? No, that could not be. It would still take a long time for that to happen. As the ripple stabilized, an image appeared. The girl's cyan eyes sparkled as she watched the borealis lights dance in the image. She had never seen such beauty in all of her life. Suddenly, the lights looked as if they were aiming towards her. She got up on her feet when the colors emitted from the pedestal and swirled around her body like a rainbow twister, causing her hair to bellow against the rapid winds before vaporizing into sparkles. The girl took in slow deep breaths as she lowered her arms. Nothing had happened and the image in the pedestal disappeared, as did the lights. She arched an eyebrow and examined her body. There didn't appear to be any change in her whatsoev-

"AH!"

The girls shrieked and fell on her behind when suddenly a flame in the color of light brilliant amber suddenly appeared on her palm! She rapidly shook her hand to diminish the flame and looked at her hand in complete shock. Smoke emitted from her finger tips.

Did she just do….magic?

No, that couldn't be possible. It didn't feel like magic. She placed both hands on the grass, trying her best to calm her nerves. When suddenly, the grass she touched had caught fire. The flames danced in the moonlight, shimmering like a brilliant dance. The girl quickly began stomping on the flames, causing them to stop, but the burned grass remained. Those lights did something to her. It gave her these new powers.

Only question is; were they for good….or evil?

(~)

She fluttered her eyes open, revealing two electric blue orbs that sparkled in the light. The alicorn queen lowered her head, giving the young girl enough time an space to sit upright on the bed she was in. A second bed was just across the room, where the queen's youngest daughter, the princess of the night, tended to the newly appointed Princess of Friendship.

Avatar Korra and her best friend Twilight Sparkle have been seeing the alicorn Queen Leilani for the past three weeks. The two were still pretty scarred from their encounter with the mad-man Zaheer from not too long ago.

You are probably wondering why Avatar Korra is in this story. Well, if you are confused then that could only mean one thing…

You do not know the whole story.

After Twilight and her friends saved Equestria from the Plunder Seeds, the Tree of Harmony handed them a mysterious chest…as well as a book with strange writings on it. The book contained many strange words in a language no other pony could read…nopony except for Twilight. After reeding a few words out loud, the Mane Six, as well as Spike the dragon, were all magically transported into a completely different world.

A world were humans could control the four primary elements of nature. But there was one human who could control all four elements.

The Avatar.

A being who had been reincarnated over the centuries and who's sole duty was to bring balance to this world. The Mane Six had the privilege to meed the Avatar, who was a young woman named Korra.

Korra was a spirited, feisty, independent, somewhat boastful, but big-hearted individual who, much like Twilight herself, never really had any true friends.

Until now…

This may be hard to believe but, when the Ponies first laid eyes on Korra and vice versa, they saw directly into her heart. They saw her true spirit, her kindness, her generosity, her optimism, her loyalty, her integrity, and her compassion as well as her strength. And Korra found a kindred spirit in each of the ponies.

She found a fellow sports lover in Rainbow Dash. Both loved having friendly competitions with one another and were almost always on the same page in everything.

She found a confidant in the honest Applejack and the two always made such a strong team.

She even found common ground with the fashionista Rarity. Much like the unicorn, Korra was passionate in what she did and was a total perfectionist about it as well as sensitive to criticism. In return, Rarity saw a genuine and unique beauty in the fiery Avatar.

The always sweet and timid Fluttershy captured Korra's heart in a flash. The little pegasus's innocence corresponded with Korra's own inner insecurities and Fluttershy in return found refuge and a big sister in Korra, who always welcomed her with open arms.

There was never a dull moment when Korra hung out with Pinkie Pie. Even in the cloudiest of days, the pony always managed to crack a smile out of the Avatar.

But probably, the one pony who Korra felt she related to the most…was Twilight Sparkle.

Their personalities could not have been any more different, that was for sure, but at the same time, their paths were so similar it was almost scary.

Like Korra, Twilight was entrusted with a very important role and new magical powers which did make her feel unsure about herself at times and wondered if she would make the right choice or not. Korra in return felt the same pressures of being the Avatar, a tittle she wore with great pride, but deep down still felt very insecure about herself. Twilight always wanted to be the best at what she did, or at the very least try, and she was almost always hard on herself whenever she did fail. She felt she had to live up to ranks of her fellow alicorns, the same way Korra felt she needed to live up to the ranks of her past lives.

Aside from their similarities, their differences also left some powerful impacts on one another. Korra's fiery nature and impulsiveness balanced perfectly with Twilight's patience as well as her strategic methods. Korra inspired Twilight to embrace the ferry side of herself and Twilight helped Korra to be more level-headed. The two were almost inseparable, which came as a surprise by many.

With her new pony friends, Korra defeated a masked villain named Amon who wanted to rid the world of bending for good. Her turned evil uncle Unalaq who wanted to take over the world with the help of the ancient spirit of darkness Vaatu. A group of dangerous anarchists called the Red Lotus who tried to poison Korra and most recently a power hungry centaur creature who could steal magic.

In each of these adventures Korra had to lose something that defined her identity as an Avatar. She lost her bending to Amon. She lost her connection to her Avatar spirit, who was in fact the Spirit of Light and Vaatu's counterpart Raava, and she nearly died in the hands of the Red Lotus's leader Zaheer while in the Avatar State.

But, in a lot of ways, she also gained something as well.

Even after losing her bending, she connected with her Avatar spirit for the first time and regained her powers…and discovered that she was in fact the Seventh Element of Harmony: Unity. She now shared a piece of her Avatar Spirit with the Mane Six, who gained bending powers because of her.

Twilight's was fire as was Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie could control air, Rarity controlled water, and Applejack, earth.

After being tricked by her uncle, and unintentionally starting a Civil War, and going through a pretty nasty break up with her boyfriend, Korra barely survived from a dark spirit and lost her memory. She, along with the ponies, went on a journey through time, where they met the first Avatar…

Wan.

Wan was a brave, humble and generous individual who believed in true courage, loyalty and friendship. He shared these traits with two ponies. Back then, when the Windigos that nearly engulfed the ponies' home in snow and ice, a group of rebel ponies placed aside their differences and traveled to find another home. Safe from the cold. They came across a pond and entered into the old time world of humans and benders, and ponies have co-existed with them ever since, even gaining their own bending powers. However, they never knew of their home again, believing it eventually perished in the cold unforgiving winter.

But Wan was friends with one pony. A talented and artistic young pony named White, who was a native to Equestria, but decided to remain with Wan after he showed him kindness. Wan would often call him "Prince" White as an ironic joke due to his stubbornness. Along the way, they met a feisty but sweet unicorn by the name Leilani, who had the gift to have prophesies of the future, even when at times she herself wasn't entirely sure on what they meant.

One day, Wan was tricked into releasing the evil spirit Vaatu, and teamed up with his light and female counterpart Raava in restoring balance to the world. Along the way, Leilani and White visited more and more ponies, who had never known of Equestria, and promised them they would visit their homeland one day. Leilani kept these promises in the form of flowers which even now continued to grow in the human world to this very day.

During Harmonic Convergence, Wan, Raava, Leilani and White battled Vatuu, and just when all seemed lost, the four friends tapped into their most powerful magic…

The Magic of Friendship!

Leilani and White became the first alicorns and Wan became the first Avatar. But sadly, once Vatuu was defeated, the new Alicorns lead their pony keen back to Equestria, and chose on closing the portal until Wan brought back peace in the human world, so both worlds could be one again. But sadly, this had a very sad consequence. The portal shattered and disappeared, all the magic was gone from Wan's world, and ponies no longer had their bending…not that they would remember it anymore.

But, both worlds did contain something from one another. Deep inside, Wan had a small dose of alicorn magic within him, while White and Leilani planted a seed Wan had given them which grew into The Tree of Harmony. The tree contained Raava's light energy, while the gems on its branches, corresponded with Wan's most admirable character traits.

Honesty, loyalty, generosity, kindness, laughter and Love.

So, with each passing Avatar, that small magic was passed on, but no Avatar was able to fully tap into that magic…until now.

Avatar Korra was special, she was far more connected to her magic than any other Avatar. She embodied unity and change. She changed the lives of all who knew her, even if she wasn't always the picture perfect little girl. She had a heart of gold which overshadowed her many (many) flaws. She grew found of the ponies, and Equestria, felling so at home with these creatures.

By defeating Vaatu with her friends by her side, Korra fully tapped into the side of herself that was True, not her Avatar persona, but the real her. Transforming her into something no one had ever seen before…

A human alicorn princess!

She gained wings the same color as her tanned skin with blue tips on the feathers and a star shaped tattoo on her forehead which served as a substitute for a unicorn's horn. She even had her own cutie mark on her left cheek, it was the symbols of Raava but styled into the form of a heart. She united her world with Equestria, and now the magic flowed intertwining their worlds forever. Her Avatar State, if one could call it that, was no longer fused with Raava. The Light spirit was free, her energy still existing all around, just like Vaatu. They were not gone, just no longer exited in the tangible form of spirits. They were still spirits, but the kind one could not see. Both were now free, and a new era had begun. And now, whenever ponies entered the human world, they had the ability to change from their pony forms to new anthro forms.

Ponies regained their inherited bending from their ancestors, and now humans, ponies and even spirits could live side by side once again. Korra and Mako even rekindled their romance, having both grown quite a bit from their experiences, and embracing the beauty life has to offer.

But sadly, ever since the fight with Zaheer, Korra and even Twilight were not the same. Korra was still plagued with nightmares of being poisoned and nearly killed. And Twilight, even though she was not poisoned, she was still badly batten down by Zaheer's companions, who had beaten her and clipped the feathers of her wings. They grew back, but the events from those painful impacts still haunted the poor alicorn. Both girls had been through a lot, but neither one blamed the other, for it was not their fault.

While Korra was fighting the poison, she had accidentally burned Twilight's leg while fighting Zaheer. The Avatar felt so guilty for having done it, even though it was a complete accident, but Twilight forgave her none the less. The poor girl was fighting poison in her system for crying out loud!

However, Korra was eventually saved from the deadly substance. How? She saved herself.

An alicorn's blood can repel poison, but only with the right amount of concentration. With Leilani's guidance, Korra was able to remove the poison from her body and lived. However, she was still weak and needed to wait several months to fully recover. She and Twilight both fell into despair, plagued with guilt and sorrow from what had happened.

Only when Korra uncovered an old journal her waterbending master, Katara held onto for so long, did she uncover something extraordinary…

Even as a child, she was able to tap into her alicorn magic all along! It manifested in her dreams, but as she began to focus more and more on her Avatar responsibilities, she began to lose sight of her 'dreams' or visions. It was at that moment she fully relinquished the old Avatar titled she had held onto for so long and embraced what she truly was.

With new knowledge, Korra helped Twilight with her funk, though both were still traumatized, Korra now realized that she needed to at lest try to get better…for Twilight.

Not long after, the girl were tasked with something far greater…Tirek had escaped and was stealing all the magic in Equestria, and even the bending powers of ponies and humans. The alicorns transferred their magic into the girls to keep safe, and they engaged in an all out battle with Tirek. But the monster turned the tables, ordering the girls to give him all the Alicorn magic, for the freedom of their friends. The girls agreed and lost their magic to Tirek. But even so, with all of their friends around them, Korra and Twilight didn't entirely feel like all of their magic was gone. They were proven right when they opened up the mystery chest and the magic of their friendship caused the box to open up and unleash a powerful Rainbow magic, which didn't exactly return, but helped the girls realize just how important their friendship was, which ignited the magic inside them. The kind of magic not even Tirek could take away.

Together, they defeated him and restored all the magic, and Twilight gained her own palace, and she and Korra were dubbed Co-Princesses of Friendship.

However, while this was a happy ending, that didn't mean Korra and Twilight were fully recovered. They were still traumatized, even though them defeating Tirek did help them a lot out of their funk, but they still had a long way to go. Queen Leilani volunteered to help them with this. The girls frequently visited the Queen every other weak to see how they were progressing. They still had nightmares but there were times in which they did sleep a little better. The alicorn Queen informed the girls that, despite their physiological dilemma, they needed to continue on with their life, even if it was hard. Korra had learned long ago that the things that are the hardest to obtain, are exactly the kind of things we should always fight to gain. Because they will be worth the effort in the end, and the journey builds your character along the way. The right path is not always the easiest one.

Korra made the effort. Being with her pony friends helped her see the world with new eyes and new hope. And now, she needed to be there for Twilight just as she was there for her. But even so, that didn't mean Korra's patience didn't have its limits….

Korra sat in a lotus position as her forehead glowed, causing the flower pedals to move gently and slowly around her body, while the alicorn queen also sat a few feet beside her. Her front hooves pressed together.

With her magic, Korra gently moved her hands around, levitating a few flower petals before her in an elegant manner while Leilani sat on a pillow on the floor. Korra too sat on the floor in a lotus position as the queen spoke. This was one of Korra's mental exercises; the meditation would help calm her nerves, and using her magic would distract her mind from her negative memories. However, unlike how she usually meditates, Korra kept her eyes open. Leilani called this exercise; Grounding.

"Name the flowers of the petals you are levitating." she instructed.

Korra began listing the names of the petals she levitated before her. "Fire Lilly. Daisy. Red Rose. Orchid. Pansy. Peony. Aster. Azalea. Larkspur. Lilac. Snowdrop."

"Good. Now, take in slow deep breaths."

Korra did as the queen instructed, the breathing relaxed her muscles and the levitation of flowers as keeping her mind occupied.

"Now get up and do a few power punches."

Korra did as the Queen instructed, and practiced her stances and punches. She may have fought against Tirek, but the great amount of magic from the alicorn was what helped stabilize her, and she didn't even need to fight in order to permanently stop him in the end. She was physically fit and healthy now, but her fighting was pretty rusty and her flashbacks prevented her from focusing on fighting and sparing. Leilani urged her to take baby steps, which wasn't easy for the adventurous Korra. As she did her punches, while levitating the flowers, she suddenly gasped!

She saw it again. Zaheer moving his arms swiftly as he created a circle of air around Korra, suffocating her with the hair from her lungs while her body was fighting off the poison within her. And a second image of Tirek taking away her and Twilight's magic.

The magic stopped and the flower petals fell and the Avatar got down on her feet. "That's it! I'm done for today." she said in frustration. As she reached to pick up her bag, Leilani stopped her by levitating the bag away from her. "Hey! Leilani, if you don't mind I would like to go home, please."

"Korra, you were making such great progress."

"What's the point of all of these therapy excursive anyway?"

"I told you, they can help you cope with what happened."

"I don't want to cope with it, I want it gone!"

"Korra, there can not always be a magical solution to every problem." said the queen. But the Avatar was still pretty frustrated.

"Why not? Isn't magic what got the poison out of me in the first place?" Korra then realized the way she was speaking to the queen. It was the same tone of voice she used on Katara back at the south pole while she was still in the wheelchair. She lowered her gaze and covered her face with her hands in shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." Leilani said gently as she placed her hoof on Korra's shoulder, "I understand how awful it is to go through a traumatic experience and the road to healing won't happen overnight. But that doesn't mean it won't happen at all."

"Why?" Korra asked, her voice lowering in volume, "I managed to face Tirek just fine and I can walk, run, fly and fight just like I use to..well, kind of… why can't I forget what happened? Why are those memories still haunting me?"

"That's one of the side effects. I should know, I've been there."

Korra looked at her in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Leilani backed away and stood in the very center of the room. Her horn glowed a bright white color as a snowy white ring emitted from her horn, expanding and surrounding the room. Korra shielded herself from the impact, but she did not feel anything. She looked around the room. Nothing had changed…except for the multiple chains and shackles that surrounded her and the alicorn. The chains were transparent, almost ghost-like. Korra found that she had shackles around her wrists. However, she also spotted some shackles floating around her, which were white in color and broken near her feet.

She saw that the alicorn too had shackles around her. Some broken, some not. But she did not look distressed at all. Korra was very confused by all of this. "What did you do?"

"This is a spell I learned during my travels around Equestria. These shackles are the pains of our lives. See the broken ones bellow me?" Korra's eyes shifted to the shackles around Leilani's hooves. "Those are the shackles I learned to let go of. My guilt, sadness and anger over the loss of my husband. I had to remind myself that his death was not my fault, but the more I denied this fact, the more I remained in the past…and neglected my children. I realized I needed to let go, and once I did I felt an incredible wave of release. I was lighter. I accepted what happened, but that did not make my love for White any less strong. He would have wanted me to continue on with life, not wallow in the past."

"Okay, I understand that." Korra said, "But what about the shackles around your neck? And why are they white?"

The alicorn smiled at the shackles that were around her neck, though her smile was not one of glee, but more a generic smile. The shackles were indeed white, but they did not seem to be tight around Leilani. In fact, they appeared more relax, almost as if she were wearing a rubbery necklace. "These shackles are the ones I will always carry, but also the ones I don't let dominate my life and future."

"Which ones are they?" Korra asked, curious to know more.

"The _pain_ of loosing my husband." Korra lowered her gaze once more, feeling sympathy for the alicorn. "Some things you can never forget, Korra. However, sometimes the best way is by not forcing that memory to leave, rather learning to live with it and perhaps even learn something from it. We need to stop running and face the situation head on and accept things as they are. Only then can we truly learn to move on."

Korra understood where the queen was going. We can't change the past and some memories will always remain with us. However, no matter how bad they might have been, memories shouldn't prevent you from moving on. Korra understood this perfectly.

"I understand but…but why is it so hard for me? Why can't I let go of these thoughts? Why do they keep on scaring me?"

"Look at your shackles, my dear."

Korra looked at her wrists. Unlike Leilani, Korra's chains were grey in color and sounded like metal clanging when they moved. She also noticed the chains around her that were broken apart. They were much darker in color, but rusty almost as if they were growing old or disappearing.

"The broken ones are those which were tied to your "Avatar" identity. The other, your pride and guilt. However, the shackles around your wrists and ankles are your anger and fear. Your fear of getting hurt again, as well as your anger towards those who hurt you."

Korra realized that those were the two 'shackles' which remained with her. And it was true. She still felt angry over what happened and also afraid. The fear from her experience still haunted her mind.

"Then, how exactly do I break these? Or at the very least make them all white and loose like yours?"

"Letting go is a long, hard process, and for you that process isn't over yet. In some ways, it's just the beginning. It is important that we put that time and effort to heal ourselves, because if we live in the past, we will never discover our destiny."

"I do want to get better. Not just for me, but for Twilight." Korra said. It was true, both she and Twilight had experienced the same terrible event. They both hoped that facing off Tirek would have helped erase those memories…but they still remained. And that frustrated them. Leilani once stated that they managed to face Tirek because they knew what was at stake, placing their own problems before the needs of others.

"You will Korra. You've already let go of your false identity, now you just need to learn to let go of fear of the future, and in the process you might just realize there was a much deeper meaning in your suffering."

"How?"

"You'll see. You'll see"

(~)

Korra exited Leilani's office and spotted her alicorn friend waiting for her. "That took longer than last time." said Twilight.

"Yeah, no kidding."

The two princesses made their way down the walls, Korra with her bag over her shoulder and Twilight with her saddle bag. "So, how was the section with Luna?"

"Pretty good."

"Had a flashback again."

"Yep. You too?"

"Ah, hu."

"What did she say?"

"She said I can find a purpose from my suffering."

"Really? Luna said the exact same thing to me."

Korra immediately stopped on her tracks. "She did?"

"Yeah."

Korra shook her head from the thought. "You know what? I'm not going to question it. Let's just get moving. I've still got some packing to do."

(~)

**Okay, in case it wasn't clear. In the previous story, Korra discovered (thanks to Katara's journal) that Korra was SO MUCH MORE than just the Avatar, and her experiences with from Amon and Unalaq helped her realize that. She learned that bending was not all that she was, and that her connection with Raava wasn't what made her special. What she knew about herself was taken in order for her to fully see what she was destined to become. That's what she learned near the end of the third book, and that helped her with Twilight in realizing she too was placing too much faith in something else to make her feel like she had a purpose. So, Korra FINALLY let go of her past self, however that doesn't mean she was one hundred percent better. She still has yet to get over what happened with Zaheer. Sure, she managed to save herself by extracting the poison with her magic (you'll see how that plays out in book 4 latter on), but that still doesn't change what she went through. It was still pretty scary and hard for her. She eventually got over the guilt form accidentally burning Twilight, but she is still afraid she will get hurt again. And of corse, let's not forget Tirek, who took away her magic. Hey, I'm trying to stay true to Korra's cannon PTSD, while remaining in the rules of this AU fanfic. Please let me know what you think.**

**I would appreciate it. Thank you.**


	3. Sunset Shimmer's efforts

**Sunset Shimmer's efforts.**

At Canterlot High School, the students were all busy making banners in the auditorium, all happily working side by side.

Canterlot high was a stunning school, on the outside, some would even say it looked like a castle. The mascot was a horse stallion, often calling their school's sports teams The Canterlot Wondercolts.

The students themselves were a colorful bunch, all with variously uniquely colored hair and skin tones that matched those of the rainbow, but lighter as to not make them look like mutants. Many would wonder why questioned this way but, hey that was their life.

One particular young lady, a girl with crimson hair and brilliant yellow flame-like streaks across her hair stood near the wall, overlooking the students working together. She felt like she was a small fish in a tank full of sharks. Her skin was colored light amber and wore a magenta shirt underneath a black leather jacket with long sleeves. In her shirt was a red and yellow sun symbol with a red and yellow yin and yang emblem on the center. She wore an orange skirt with yellow and magenta stripes on the side and long black booths with magenta flame-like designs neat the tip of the toes which went upwards.

The students seemed so much happier now than they did before. Once in the past, Sunset Shimmer was a cruel, selfish and dishonest girl who ruled Canterlot High with an iron fist. She did so by making the entire student body diverse. Each student hung out with only those who shared their interest. Jocks with jocks. Artists with Artists. Nature lovers with nature lovers. Geeks with Geeks. No one dared to step out of each other's circles.

However, when a certain alicorn princess came into town, she turned everything around. She inspired the students to get along and now, even with her gone, her impact remained. Students didn't hang out with just people of their own clicks, but other clicks as well. Everyone was open to their differences and discovered they all had more in common with one another than they thought. A sight which once made Sunset bitter, now made her smile.

She spotted three young preteens by the names Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, painting a banner. Sunset bravely approached them and took a paintbrush in her hand and smiled sweetly at the girls.

"Want some help?"

The three girls looked at one another unsurely. Apple Bloom was the only one who was brave enough to say something. "Uh, no thanks. We're good." her voice did not sound harsh, but calm and polite. But even so, Sunset knew the real reason as to why they did not want her help. Her shoulders lowered in disappointment.

"Oh. Okay."

Once she returned the paintbrush, she heard a familiar hyperactive voice calling out to her. "Sunset Shimmer! Over here!"

Unlike the other students, these five girls smiled warmly and genuinely at Sunset. The girl waving was wearing a wide happy grin, her long pink curly hair was as puffy as ever. She wore a white shirt with a heart symbol and a mini blue jacket with short sleeves. She had a purple ribbon around her waist and a wide pink shirt with balloons on the side, resembling the cutie mark of a certain pony. Her boots were long converse blue with pink ribbons. Her skin was pale pink in color and her wide eyes were blue.

The other girls sat on the ground, decorating a banner. One had a rainbow colored hair with ruby colored eyes with light blue skin, she wore a white t-shirt with a lightning bolt rainbow emitting from a cloud and a hight collar jean jacket. Her skirt was magenta with white stripes and had visible back shorts underneath. Her converse were long and blue with white toes and rainbow socks.

Another girl had light orange skin, blond hair in a lose ponytail, a cowgirl hat and wore a white and green country-styled shirt with a jean skirt and cowgirl boots with apples on each sides.

The fourth girl had pale white skin, stunning blue eyes with equally stunning purple hair with a diamond beret. Her shirt was pearl blue with below the elbow sleeves with a dark purple belt with a blue buckle and a light purple flowing skirt with three diamonds on the side. Her boots were dark purple, decorated with diamonds at the top.

The last girl had pale yellow skin with beautiful flowing pink hair and cyan eyes with a shy and sweet complexion. She wore a simple sleeveless white shirt and a yellow-green ruffled shirt with butterflies on the side and wore matching boots with white on the ties and pink socks with white dots. She also worried a white butterfly hair clip.

Their names were Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy, and so far, they were Sunset Shimmer's only friends.

She smiled as she approached them. But as she did, the other students glared in her direction, whispering amongst themselves. Thought Sunset could not hear their worlds clearly, something inside was saying she most likely did not wish to know. Her nervousness was making her anxious. Suddenly, she felt her hands grow warm. She briefly stopped and noticed they emitted a faint orange glow. Sunset took in slow deep breaths to calm her nerves. Once the glow was gone, she approached her friends with a sad sigh.

"I had no idea the whole school would be here." she said sadly while gripping her left arm. Fluttershy placed a supporting hand on her shoulder, but Sunset still felt upset. Pinkie and Rarity looked at one another and both agreed to change the subject. The girls proudly demonstrated their own banner for the musical showcase.

"Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself." Rarity said, speaking in a mid-atlantic accent, identical to that of a certain unicorn.

"And it smells like cake!" Pinkie said in her usual hyperactive vice.

"It does?" Fluttershy asked as she tried to take a whiff in order to see if it really did smell like cake. Pinkie showed her by shoving the banner at her face. Once she removed it, the pale-yellow girl now had frosting and sprinkles on her nose.

"I used frosting instead of paste!"

Applejack slightly chuckled, "Uh, Fluttershy, you've got a little somethin', uh…"

Fluttershy rubbed her cheek, removing a few sprinkles, but the frosting was still on her nose, "Did I get it?"

"Heh, not exactly."

Sunset took a hankie from her pocket and used it to wipe off the frosting from her friend's nose. The doors of the gym opened, and in walked two elegant and beautiful women. Both were equally tall and slender in figure, but one was a bit taller than the other. The tallest woman had pale skin and pink-colored eyes and long flowing hair that had various colors of light green, pink and blue. She wore a yellow jacket with a purple shirt underneath and matching long pants with golden heals and a sun broach on her jacket.

The woman beside her was her sister. She looked similar to the eldest, but her eyes were cyan and her skin was light purple with purple-blue hair and pale purple streaks. It was wavy just like her sister's. She wore a light purple shirt with a white collar around with a moon symbol and dark blue/purple pants with white heals.

They were the Principal and Vice-Principal of the school. Celestia and Luna.

Celestia spoke to the students, wearing her usual dazzling smile while Luna held a clipboard. Everyone could tell just by looking at them, that these two sisters were very close to one another.

"Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase!"

The students all cheered happily. They couldn't wait to perform on stage with each other. Music seemed to bring all of them closer together. They did not mind it was not a competition, all they wanted was to have fun.

"This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal."

The Fall Formal.

The one night when everything went wrong. The moment that name came out of Celestia's mouth, Sunset gasped. The memory of her monstrous self reappeared again, glaring its evil eyes at her and barring her sharp teeth while smiling a wicked smile.

Sunset shook her head, trying her best to be rid of the image. But sadly, reality was not as kindly to her as her mind was. All around her, the students glared at her in disapproval. They remembered the event all too well, and they were not so ready to truest her just yet. Sunset blushed in embarrassment as she shielded her face with her hand before sliding down to the floor, burring her face into her arms.

(~)

Afterwords, Sunset sat on a desk while her friends prepared their instruments to practice. The girls had formed a band called the Rainbooms to be in the showcase.

Rainbow was on lead guitar and lead vocals.

Applejack played the base.

Rarity played the keytar

Pinkie Pie was on drums.

And Fluttershy played the tambourine.

"Ugh! I am never gonna live that down." Sunset said hopelessly

"You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal.", Fluttershy said as she grabbed her instrument.

"A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon."

Pinkie Pie began making gestures as she explained, "And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army!" she said this while imitating a zombie with matching eyes before giving a goofy smile.

"Oh, darling, you have us," Rarity said kindly as she placed the sling of the keytar around her shoulder, "and we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos."

Applejack took her base, ready to practice, "To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before!"

Pinkie Pie tapped her drum sticks, "One two three!"

The girls played their respected instruments and started to sing in harmony. Music filled the room, melting away Sunset's anxieties.

_There was a time we were apart_

_But that's behind us now_

_See how we've made a brand new start_

_And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh_

_And when you walk these halls_

_You feel it everywhere_

_Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh, yeah!_

_We are all together_

_(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Now it's better than ever_

_(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

Suddenly, as they played, each of the girls grew longer hair extensions, resembling tails, pony ears grew on their heads while Rainbow and Fluttershy grew feathered wings, all in the same color as their skin. This magical event happened every time they played their music together.

_You can feel it, we are back _

_(You... can... feel... it...)_

_And I'm so glad that we're better_

_Better than ever_

_Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

_Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

Sunset tapped her hands to the beat

**Rainbow Dash;**

_There was a time we couldn't see_

_Past the differences_

**Applejack;**

_That separated you and me_

_And it left us on our own_

**Pinkie Pie;**

_But now you walk these halls_

_And friends are everywhere_

**The Rainbooms;**

_Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh, yeah!_

_We are all together_

_(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Now it's better than ever_

_(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

Sunset got off of her seat and bobbed her head while tapping her foot.

_Now that we are back on track _

_(Now... that... we... are...)_

_Yes, I'm so glad that we're better_

_Better than ever_

_Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

_Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

_Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

Sunset Shimmer applauded her friends' performance as the ears, tails and wings all magically disappeared once the music ended. The girls were not phased at all that this happened. After all, it happened once before at the Fall Formal. Rarity giggled excitedly as she lowered down her instrument.

"I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears."

"I just wonder _why_ it happens." said Applejack as she sat down next to Fluttershy, "Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her?"

Rainbow Dash simply smiled arrogantly, "Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!"

Rarity scoffed at this, "Oh! _Your_ band?"

"Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist."

There was a sudden knock on the door and a young tall and handsome young man walked in. His skin was pale, light grayish amber, his eyes were blue and his hair was styled into a spiky backwards style with a small cuff of hair on his forehead. He wore a black jacket with long sleeves which has white and red stripes underneath a white shirt which had the image of a two-toned blue shield behind a yellow lightning bolt. He had long blue jean pants and wore black and white sneakers. His name was Flash Sentry, a fellow musician and all around nice guy.

"Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight."

"Uh, we're getting there." said Rainbow Dash, "Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase."

Rarity and Applejack both shared the same annoyed glances. They knew Rainbow Dash was always the arrogant one of the group, but lately this whole band thing was really getting to her head. Flash began tugging on his jacket rather nervously before placing his hands in his jacket pockets and asked, "Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh... out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all."

The girls knew exactly who he was referring to. Unfortunately, the girl he had become infatuated with during the Fall Formal was not going to return again. Applejack furrowed her brows in sympathy for the young musician.

"Sorry, Flash. I don't think Twilight's gonna be back at Canterlot High any time soon."

Even though he tried to keep a positive demeanor, he was deeply disappointed. Ever since she left, Flash couldn't be rid his mind off of the strange, but beautiful, mysterious student who saved their school. He didn't care if they were different…really, really _different_, he liked her for who she was. He laughed nervously as he tried to keep his cool.

"Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rockin' it." he began walking backwards to the door, only to accidentally hit his back against the wall. Flash blushed and smiled in embarrassment before leaving the band room. Rarity smirked and giggled.

"Well. Someone is quite the smitten kitten." Rarity's eyes widened in shock once she realized what she said and turned to Sunset Shimmer, wearing an apologetic look on her face. "Oh. Sorry. I always forget you and Flash used to be an item."

But Sunset Shimmer did not look the least big hurt or offended by this. "It's okay. Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really _liked-him_ liked him. I was just using him to become more popular." realizing what she just said, Sunset groaned and face palmed herself, "Ugh! The old me really was just awful, wasn't she?"

The other girls all nodded and hmm in agreement. Applejack smiled and placed her hand on Sunset's shoulder, making her smile. "But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around."

"Thanks, Applejack, but I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way."

The P.A system beeped and Vice Principal Luna's voice was heard. "Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."

"Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me." Sunset gave her friends one final smile before leaving the band room. Once she was gone, Rainbow Dash turned to the rest.

"We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts. What do you say we do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"?"

"Um, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy began to ask a question as she held out her geen notebook, decorated with butterlies. "I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?"

Sadly, Rainbow Dash brushed it off, "We'll get to it."

Fluttershy lowered her shoulders in disappointment. "Oh. Okay."

(~)


	4. Battle of the Bands

**Battle of the Bands**

Sunset Shimmer flashed the brightest smile she could as she approached the three new students. "Hi. Are you the girls I'm supposed to show around?"

"We are."

The three girls stepped forward. The girl in the middle had red colored eyes and long curly blond hair wearing a one piece purple colored outfit witch ended in the style of shorts and pink leggings with pale purple diamond patters. She wore ankle long purple boots with golden straps on the angles with yellow spikes, which also decorated her heels. She had a small and puffy sleeved pink jacket and matching fingerless gloves. She also had a yellow belt, also with spikes, with a diamond shaped buckle.

The third girl wore her hair in pintails as well as a cyan green jacket with the sleeves ripped off and a pale lime green shirt. Her pants were magenta in color and had a two sashed belt with a star buckle and wore sark magenta boots as well as arm bands. Her entire demeanor gave her a very tough-as-nails look.

The third was more sweet looking with her hair styled into a high ponytail and wore a dark violet jacket with lighter colored high collar and rolled up sleeves with three chains holding it together in front of her chest. In the right side of the jacket was a musical note symbol with a heart behind it. She wore a light pink skirt and long pink and white converse and pink bracelets with blue spikes on it. The only identical thing they all wore were the red pendants around their necks.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer. What are your names?"

The blond one spoke first, "I'm Adagio Dazzle. This is Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk"

Sonata smiled at Sunset while Aria simply shrugged, not even caring. Sunset none the less smiled as she began leading the way as the girls followed.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you guys. Canterlot High is a great school. You're really gonna love it."

Adagio smiled as she rubbed her fingers together, "Oh, yes, we really sense there's something... magical about this place."

(~)

So far so good, Sunset thought. The tour was progressing nicely and the girls didn't seem to resent her in anyway. She found that Adagio was very impressed with the school. Aria remained stoic and bored and Sonata was smiling the whole way.

"That's the science lab. Computer lab is in there. Oh!" Sunset excitedly rushed to one of the posters promoting the School's Showcase. "We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it."

This sparked Adagio's interest. "A _musical_ showcase?" By the looks of both Aria and Sonata, they two seemed very interested…more than Sunset knew.

"I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested."

Aria inspected her nails like the diva she was, "We have been known to sing from time to time."

Sonata stepped in, it was a very strong possibility she and Pinkie Pie might be related somehow. "Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want."

Aria's eyes widened in shock and Adagio clenched her teeth while gesturing a cutting gesture with her hand near her neck, telling Sonata to shuck the buck up. But the naive little airhead did not get the message.

"Wha-What did I say?"

Despite the slip up, Adagio kept her cool. "What you _meant_ to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students."

"Ohhhh, yeah. Th-What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say.

Aria scoffed, "And what you _would_ have said if you weren't the worst."

Sonata narrowed her eyes, "_You_ are!"

Adagio stepped forward, blocking the two from Sunset Shimmer's view, "You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots."

Aria humphed while Sonata just smiled. Sunset arched an eyebrow. All of a sudden, she began to get a strange vibe from the three. Almost as if they were hiding something. But what. Then again, it wasn't like she was any different.

She then noticed the way their matching jewels shimmered in the light. They were a stunning gems of blood red. But as pretty as they were, they had an almost…sinister vibe to them.

"Those are pretty." she said as she reached out to get a closer look at Adagio's pendent, "Where did you—"

Sunset was caught off guard when Adagio automatically grabbed Sunset by the wrist. The blond's grip was strangely very tight. Then, Adagio's expression softened and she released Sunset's wrist. Even though she was now free, she could still feel Adagio's powerful hold. The blond laughed nervously, "Ah, ha, ha, ha. Sorry. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them."

Adagio and Aria continued walking ahead, while Sonata remained, still smiling until Adagio grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. Leaving a very suspicious Sunset behind.

Sonata briefly stopped by a soda machine and reached into her pocket to take out a quarter and placed it into the coin slot. A diet soda emerged and she began drinking it. However, the drink was rather warm. Once she was certain nobody was looking, the soda in her hand slowly began to freeze with ice. Sonata drank it and sighed in satisfaction until Aria sneered at her.

"Sonata! Ex-nay, on the you-know-what."

"What?"

Aria face palmed herself before dragging the girl by force, making Sonata loose grip f her soda, which was left in mid air for a brief second before she extended her hand to grab it.

(~)

At the cafeteria, Sunset's friends at their lunch when Sunset sat beside Applejack, looking rather confused. "So how was the tour?" asked the country girl.

"I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... There was something off about them."

Pinkie Pie asked, "Like, off like this?" she used her hair to make her look like she had a beard, "Or off like this?" she placed two carrot sticks into her mouth to look like fangs and two pieces of letus on her eyebrows. "Or… Oh, oh! Like—"

Rainbow Dash interrupted, "Maybe we should just let her tell us."

"That's just it." Sunset began, "I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me." she emphasize these fact by waving her hands. She lowered her gaze in sadness, "Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what I did." she sighed sadly and buried her face into her arms on the table, "So much for making a good first impression."

Fluttershy agreed. "Uh-huh." her friends all gave her disapproving glares and the young girl tried to soften her blow, "Oh, that's probably not it." she said rather unsurely. But the damage was already done and Fluttershy slid down in her chair.

Sunset felt so distressed. So embarrassed and ashamed, so…hot?

She looked at her hands, which were starting to glow a strange orange and could feel the heat growing. She quickly hid them away from her friends' sight, placing them into the pockets of her jacket.

"You okay?" Rainbow asked curiously. Sunset took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. This kind of thing seemed to be happening frequently and the last thing she wanted was for the others to know of her new abilities. What if they thought these powers were dangerous? What if they became scared of her?

No. She couldn't let that happen. She just couldn't. The heat died down she relaxed.

"Yeah. I'm fine.

(~)

Adagio smiled wickedly as she observed the students happily chatting with one another in the cafeteria. She couldn't wait to rain on their parade. She turned to her comrades. "This is it, girls. The moment we've been waiting for."

"Lunch?!" Sonata asked in her usual upbeat, and oblivious, self.

Adagio groaned in annoyance. "The chance to get our true Equestrian magic back."

"Oh. Right."

Aria rolled her eyes and sneered. Why did Sonata had to be such a moron?

Adagio turned her wicked eyes back onto the students. "Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it."

"So we're just gonna do what we always do?" Aria asked in her usual bored tone, "Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Adagio." she said the last part sarcastically. Aria always was the one who spoke her mind without any restraint.

"It won't be the same as the times before!" Adagio stated. "There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding."

"But we can get lunch after though, right?" Sonata asked, smiling at the poster on the wall, "It's Taco Tuesday!"

"Just follow my lead." Adagio ordered, slightly frightening Sonata.

"Or my lead." Aria said boldly, until Adagio grabbed her by the shirt and sneered. Her raspberry eyes burning with anger.

"_My_ lead!"

That shut Aria right up as Adagio released her. Even though Aria was bold, she wasn't dumb enough to underestimate their leader. Sonata snickered in Aria's expense. She loved watching her get a taste of her own medicine.

Adagio, Aria and Sonata entered the cafeteria, opening their mouths as their harmonious singing echoed across the room.

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah_

As they sang, their medallions glowed and they swayed their hips in the most seductive way as they walked.

All of the students, including Sunset Shimmer and her friends watched what happened. They were pretty surprised to see the new girls just singing out of nowhere like that. It kind of reminded them of when they performed in the Cafeteria that one time with Twilight. But this was different.

And the lyrics of these words did not sound all too positive in the slightest.

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah_

**Adagio Dazzle;**

_We heard you want to get together_

**Aria and Sonata;**

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah_

**Adagio;**

_We heard you want to rock the school_

**Aria and Sonata;**

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah_

As they sang among the students, Sonata strum on Flash's guitar and soon, all students were paying attention to their singing, finding the sound and their voices pretty amusing and entertaining. They figured it was another flash mob like the girls did for the Fall Formal with Twilight.

But they were unprepared for what was about to happen.

**Adagio;**

_We thought of something that is better_

**Aria and Sonata;**

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah_

**Adagio;**

_Something that changes all the rules_

**Aria and Sonata;**

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah_

**Adagio;**

_Why pretend we're all the same_

_When some of us shine brighter?_

**Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk;**

_Shine brighter_

**Adagio Dazzle;**

_Here's a chance to find your flame_

_Are you a loser or a fighter?_

**Adagio, Aria and Sonata;**

_Me and you, you and me_

_Why don't we see who is better?_

_We don't have to be one and the same thing_

_Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

_Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

As they sang, some students began looking at each other in scorn. Sunset did not like the looks of this.

**Adagio Dazzle;**

_You're a star and you should know it_

Adagio sang to the school's magician, Trixie. Aria and Sonata then assisted their lead singer to stand on a table and walk down it like she were on a runway.

_Yeah, you rise above the rest_

_It doesn't matter who you hurt_

_If you're just proving you're the best_

**Together;**

_Ah, ahh-ahh_

_Battle! _

_You wanna win it_

_Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

_Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

_Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

_Battle of the bands_

As the music and words sank in, students began trash talking one another.

**Naomi;**

"I can beat you!"

**Adagio, Aria, Sonata; **

_Battle!_

**Cherry Crash; **

"Ha! You wish!"

**Adagio, Aria, Sonata; **

_Battle!_

**Trixie;**

"I so want this!"

**Adagio, Aria, Sonata; **

_Battle!_

**Captain Planet;**

"Not if I get it first!"

**Adagio, Aria, Sonata and students;**

_Me and you, you and me_

_Why don't we see who is better?_

_We don't have to be one and the same thing_

_Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

_I'm going up and winning the audition_

As the students began glaring and speaking(singing) nastily to one another, a mysterious green mist began to slowly manifest itself around the cafeteria.

_Battle! _

_We wanna win it_

_Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

As they sang, Sunset and her friends were the only ones who were not going along with everyone else, rather watching on with worry and concern.

Sunsets instincts were telling her that there was something very strange going on. Something…magical. But not the good kind.

The dark kind.

_Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

_Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

_Battle of the bands!_

When the song came to an end, all of the students were now yelling and speaking horribly to one another.

What was once a friendly event for all, was now an all out battle. As they argued, the green mist grew larger which began to be absorb into the red pendents. The trio of girls smiled. Their plan was being out into motion.

But while the students argued, Sunset and her friends watched on in worry.

**Pinkie Pie; **

"Ohhhh. They're _that_ kind of "off"."

(~)

The girls walked down the halls, well Pinkie Pie was actually hopping while Rainbow Dash was kicking her soccer ball. They all pondering over what had just happened in the cafeteria.

"Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic." said Sunset, "How else could you explain what happened back there?"

"Don't worry, y'all." said Applejack, "We'll let Principal Celestia know all about this and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic." her eyes snapped open once she realized what she had just said and turned apologetically at an unamused Sunset Shimmer. "Er, no offense."

Sunset simply sighed, "None taken."

(~)

"Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe."

The six girls were in Celestia's office, and the woman obviously did not believe their story, "Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful."

Her younger sister stood beside her, arching an eyebrow, "Ugh! Perhaps Sunset Shimmer is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news."

Sunset Shimmer didn't even bother to defy this statement as she scratched her neck in embarrassment. She did not blame the women of suspecting such a thing. "I can see why you might think that, but—"

Rainbow Dash stepped forward, "That's _not_ what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too!"

Principal Celestia looked at them skeptically, "Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase?"

Rainbow's eyes scanned the room in uncertainty before answering, "Yes."

"Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight." said Luna.

Applejack looked at them curiously. "The "Dazzlings"?"

"It's the name of their musical group." Celestia answered, "That's why they came by my office earlier today – to sign up for the Showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I."

That didn't sound too good.

"They did?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea." as Celestia said this, both her and Vice Principal Luna's eyes briefly glowed an aery green color. Which could only mean one thing...

Whatever spell these _Dazzlings_ had cast, the two Principals were not under it as well.

Looks like the girls were on their own.

(~)

In the foyer, next to the large horse statue, the girls were pondering on what their next move was. Pinkie Pie laid on her back on top of the pedestal near the stone horse, Rarity sat on the ground painting her nails while Rainbow kicked her soccer ball. Sunset leaned against the pedestal while Applejack was walking in place and Fluttershy allowed a lady bug to climb on her finger.

"I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too." she said sadly.

"They've gotten to everybody." said Rainbow Dash

Pinkie Pie lowered her head to everyone, smiling as usual. "Not everybody!"

"Pinkie Pie's right." said Applejack, "We were there when the Dazzlings were singin' and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow."

"So let's take them down!" Rainbow Dash balanced her ball on her head before throwing it into the air and landed on her hand. "It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt!" her eyes snapped open once she realized what she had said and turned to Sunset with an apologetic look. "Uh, no offense."

Sunset Shimmer simply sighed, slightly annoyed but she understood. "None taken. Again."

"But that was when Twilight was here." said Fluttershy as she released the lady bug and watched it fly away. "There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt."

Rarity sighed as she painted her nails, "If only we could get a message to Twilight. Maybe she could tell us how to break the spell the Dazzlings have cast on our friends."

"Well, _that's_ not gonna happen." said Rainbow, "The portal's closed." she threw the ball towards the pedestal and Rarity duked her head in time when the ball made contact and bounced right back to Rainbow Dash, but not without causing the nail polish to spill on Rarity's arm. Much to her dismay.

"And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where she's from."

Sunset agreed with her friends. She may have been a unicorn once in Equestria, but in this world she no longer had magic. And even if she could return, she couldn't now on account of the closed portal. But, if those lights from a few nights ago could give her these strange fire powers, then maybe there could be a way to contact Twilight.

That's when it hit her!

"I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight!"

(~)

Sunset rustled through the belongings of her messy locker until she found what she was looking for. Which she did.

"When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this."

She revealed to the girls what she was looking for. A brown leather book with the same symbol as the one on her shirt on its cover. The symbol which was once her cutie mark.

"Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her." she removed some of the dust that was on the cover and opened the book, flipping through the pages, written down with letters she had sent to her former mentor. She landed on a few blank pages and caressed them. It had been so long since she opened it.

"Maybe it still works."

"That's a _book_, darling." Rarity stated. Much like the others, she did not entirely follow the entire concept of magic. She knew of rainbows and magical ponies and enchanted crowns, but never of a book that would work as a cellphone. "What do you mean, "maybe still works"?"

"It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Princess Celestia's library. I get a message to _her_, then _she_ could get a message to Princess Twilight."

"So what are you waiting for? Get to writing!" Rainbow Dash dangled a pen in front of Sunset's face and the young former unicorn sighed as she took it. Her heart raced as she looked down at the blank pages and back at the pen.

"Been a long time since I've written _these_ words." once the pen made contact with the book, she began.

"Dear Princess Celestia..."

(~)


	5. A cry for help

**A cry for help**

In the magical land of Equestria, Ponyvile mainly, stood a beautiful palace made out of crystal trees with a large four inch star on the top. The castle was adorned with multi-colored beads around the branches. Inside the palace, Princess Twilight Sparkle was done rearranging the bed for which her friend Korra would now be sleeping in. The two girls would share the room and be loving like sisters.

Royal sisters.

"There you go. What do you think?" Twilight gestured to Korra's side of the room, which was decorated to look more Water Tribe themed, added with her own nightstand and pictures of her friends and family. The bed was white and blue with various aquatic-like images on the covers. "I know it's a lot more…well, _more_ than what you're used to, but-"

"It's perfect." Korra said with a smile. "Besides, I've been living in the Southern Water Tribe palace for the past six months, so I don't think I'll have a problem adjusting."

The girls then heard two familiar voices coming from downstairs.

"Careful, Bolin."

"I got it! I got it."

The two princesses headed down the stairs and into the throne room, which had seven thrones. Two for both Korra and Twilight and five more for the rest of The Mane Six. The ponies were in the throne room, cleaning up the place an helping Korra packing her things.

Ever since the event with Zaheer and latter on Tirek, which was what kind of caused the castle to appear in the first place, Korra had decided that maybe a change of living arrangements could be what she needed. She wasn't leaving her home permanently, especially since the six inch star on the center of the floor of the throne room could double as a portal for her to travel in between worlds, it really wasn't an issue. And Ponyvile was pretty close to the main portal, which connected Equestria and the human world, mainly leading to Republic City, so Korra's friends and family could visit her no problem. Korra felt a change was needed, but the last thing she wanted was to be separated from her friends. Deep down, she knew that was not going to help her with her…situation.

Twilight was doing much better now as well, though she too was haunted by flashbacks of what happened. Zaheer's comrades, Ghazan and Ming-Hua had beaten her up pretty badly before poisoning Korra, and due to her connection with the Avatar, she too could feel the sting of the substance.

But surprisingly, Twilight learned something from the experience. She got to experience just how strong and how terrible evil is and how much it can damage a person not just physically…but mentally as well. She knew she would never see the world the same way ever again. However, once they opened the chest and defeated Tirek with the Rainbow Power, Twilight also realized that just as darkness was powerful, so was the Magic of Friendship. The more evil there would be, the more that magic would be needed, and no matter what, even if it may not be right away, it will prevail. She tried constantly to remind herself of that. But, at the farthest part of her mind, she wondered if that reality would last or not. Believe it or not, the same thing was going through Korra's head too. Thought more so with Twilight.

For now, the alicorn was just happy that her human friend would be rooming in with her and Spike. Maybe this way living in a castle wouldn't feel so…weird.

Rarity and Asami Sato, one of Korra's friends, a rich an beautiful young heiress and owner of her own company, Future Industries, were both polishing the thrones while the brothers helped with the move. One of them was taller with spiky black hair and amber eyes. His name was Mako, Korra's boyfriend. The second boy was a bit shorter with black hair styled to the back and had green eyes. This was Bolin, Mako's younger brother. Another pegasus pony assisted the boys. He was the pony version of Flash Sentry, and Twilight's boyfriend. Applejack and Fluttershy helped with the boxes as well, mainly in rearranging the place. Spike read a comic book while sitting on his throne next to Twilight's. Korra's polar bear dog Naga was also going to be staying. She laid on the ground, relaxing in her new home. And Pinkie Pie was…blowing balloons.

Three children wearing matching orange clothing assisted as well. They were Ikki, Jinora and Meelo, three airbenders who looked up to Korra like a big sister. Korra used her magic to levitate the boxes both Mako and Bolin were carrying.

"I've got this, guys." she levitated the boxes up to her room. "Thanks again for helping we with the move."

Bolin stretched and flexed his muscles, "Not worries, it was our pleasure." his expression then changed to one of sadness, "But, you sure you want to leave Republic City? It won't be the same without you."

"I'm not leaving for good, I'm just moving into a new place. Oh!" the Avatar got a surprise hug attack from the airbender children.

"But we're going to miss having you around." said Ikki.

"Yeah!" Meelo agreed.

Korra lovingly petted their head. "I'm going to miss being at the temple too, but I honestly feel that this change might be good for me. Besides, you can visit me anytime you want and I'll come to the temple as often as I can. I won't be that far, you'll see. It'll be as if I never left."

"But they're right, it will take some getting used to." said Mako, as a trio of little lizard-like spirits with dragonfly wings flew around him and Korra. Their names were Mika, Ali, and San. These little guys were found, unintentionally, by Mako, who eventually grew found of them…eventually. They viewed Mako and Korra like their parents. "And the kids will definitely miss you."

Korra giggled as the spirits nuzzled there faces against her cheek. "Aww, well they're welcome to stay here with me whenever they like. How about, I get them on weekends?"

"Sounds good."

Twilight couldn't help but laugh at the scene. It was both adorable and funny. The doors opened once again, and in walked a grey colored stallion wearing a gray/blue delivery man's uniform, pulling a wagon stock pilled with books from the Canterlot Library.

"Excuse me, Princess. Where do you want all these books from Princess Celestia?"

"The library." Twilight said.

Korra then pointed towards the direction of the library. "Third door on the left."

"Even this one that's glowin' and vibratin'?"

Everyone's eyes shifted to a book that stood at the very top of the pile, which was indeed glowing bright and vibrating. Twilight levitated the book downwards, which had an image of Celestia's cutie mark on the cover, and began flipping through the pages. She landed on the final page, which was the only last one that had words written on it. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Bolin looked at the book curiously, "That's new."

"What is it, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"It looks like a message to Princess Celestia from my friends at Canterlot High."

The humans in the room were surprised to hear this. "Canterlot High?" Asami asked.

Bolin began speaking fast, "You mean that place where Twilight went into through a magical mirror which was really a portal that opened once every thirty moons to get back the crown that was stolen from this unicorn, former student to Princess Celestia, and once you were there you met human counterparts of your pony friends, including Flash and Spike got turned into a dog and then Sunset turned into this evil monster but you and your human friends stopped her with the magic of friendship?"

The room was silent as they all looked at him with surprised, shocked and weirded out expressions. "What? Didn't she tell us that story?"

Korra gently took the book from Twilight and red the message herself. "It_ is_ from them. From Sunset Shimmer to be exact."

"Isn't she the one who stole Twilight's crown in the first place?" Mako asked, "_And_ planed to take over Equestria with an army of zombie teenagers? Which really doesn't make all that much sense when you think about."

"But Twilight did say she changed."

Flash approached Twilight asking, "How did she manage to send you a message?"

"I have no idea, but it... sounds like they need help."

(~)

"Where is it?"

Korra's finger scanned the books on the shelf top until she found the one she was looking for. "There it is!" She took the Prophesy Book, the one written by Queen Leilani as well as the one handed to them by The Tree of Harmony, and flew down to the round table where her friends were gathered and opened the book, flipping through the pages as Twilight explained,

"The way Sunset Shimmer described them, I think these new girls sound an awful lot like... the sirens."

Bolin gasped rather dramatically and Pinkie Pie jumped into his arms Scooby-Doo style. "Not the sirens!" they both exclaimed in terror. Pinkie Pie then stretched out in closer to Asami, whispering loudly, "I don't actually know what that is!"

Korra flipped through the pages, landing on the picture she was searching for. Twilight began narrating. "Many years ago, when Equestria was still very young, there lived these three magical creatures known as the sirens, who roamed the sees charming ponies with their music."

Jinora leaned forward to look at the picture of the sirens. They were these horse-like beings with fins on their hooves and near their ears, as well as long elegant transparent large fins across their spines that gave the impression of hair, as well as long beautiful fish-like tails and red pendents on their chests.

"They're beautiful." said the young girl in awe. But Korra frowned.

"Yeah, they are. But also incredibly dangerous." she flipped the page, landing on another image of the sirens, who now looked far more sinister than in their previous page as Korra continued the narration. "While their music was indeed very powerful, in order to maintain it, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic."

Fluttershy began to shake in fear, "I don't think I like this story very much."

Meelo appeared behind her, also shaking, "Me neither."

Korra continued her narration. "In fact, they took advantage of the disharmony among the three divided pony tribes during the blizzard of the windigos. But once they were driven off, they needed a new source of energy. They came across the portal, not too long after the rebel ponies did and traveled into the human world, wandering the continent, taking advantage of the negative emotions from the humans and spirits long before Wan separated Vaatu and Raava. Because of the lack of magic in our world, the sirens could not absorb it as quickly as they could in Equestria. But the spiritual energy from the spirits none the less gave them the amount of power they needed. But once Wan closed the portals and returned the spirits to their realm, the sirens already had the amount of power they needed. With their hypnotic voices, they caused a rift between humans and ponies, and the two species were soon drawn into an all out war.

But Wan, White and Leilani weren't having it. Together, they used their combined magic and Raava's light energy to defeat the sirens, rendering them powerless. They requested the help of a very talented unicorn wizard, Starswirl the Bearded to find a way to imprison the sirens, so they would no longer be a threat to either Equestria or the human world. He created a magic mirror and banished the sirens into another land, distant from ours. The siren's defeat played a part in Wan, White and Leilani's decision to temporarily close the portals between the two worlds, in order to prevent any threat from Equestria from crossing over to the human world again."

The whole room fell silent as everyone processed what they had just discovered. Asami broke the silence. "So, that world Starswirl banished them to must be where Canterlot High is."

"But if Star Swirl sent them there ages ago how come they're just surfacin' now?"Applejack asked.

"I don't know." said Twilight, "But if my hunch is right and it _is_ the sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning."

"So what are we going to do?" Asami asked.

"My friends need me. I have to get back to them." Twilight attempted to leave towards the mirror portal, which was moved from the Crystal Empire to Twilight's castle. But Rainbow Dash flew ahead and landed in front of her

"I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight, but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time."

Pinkie Pie appeared in between them unexpectedly. "Okay, first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?! And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight?"

Twilight thought about this for a second before gasping in realization with a wide smile. "Pinkie, you're a genius!"

Pinkie Pie smiled proudly as Twilight galloped away excitedly. "Yeah, I get that a lot." she turned to Rainbow Dash, grabbing her by the neck, and her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. "Now about those bubbles…"

The alicorn princess returned a few seconds latter, happily levitating some gadgets and gizmos, long electric cords, and various other scientific gadgets and began to place them all together around the portal mirror. The others watched in anticipation and curiosity at what the alicorn was doing. Once she was done, the mirror was surrounded by wires, and other electronic items hardwired into the mirror. It was like Twilight had created her own science lab in only a short amount of time.

The princess stood back proudly at her work. "…And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions."

However, sometimes Twiliy forgot that not all of her friends understand her science speak. They all looked at her with either confused or skeptical looks. Spike was the first to say, "Say what now?"

Jinora shook her head, "Yeah, even I can't translate that."

Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes, "Duh! She's gonna take the magic in here" she pointed towards the book where Sunset sent the message, "and put it in there." she gestured to the mirror, "That'll make the portal open up so that whenever she wants to, she can go from here to there." she pointed to the book before doing a cartwheel in front of the mirror, and continued going back and forth from both objects, "There to here. Here to there. Here there! Here there! Here—"

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, "We get the idea!"

Pinkie stopped, still smiling.

"Now to see if it actually works." Twilight said as she levitated the book and placed it on the very top of the generator and the sun symbol began to glow bright, sending magenta colored electric charges to the metal antennas which coursed all the way down, through the cords and everywhere before reaching at the very top of the mirror, which then began to glow brightly and a magenta colored swirling vortex appeared within the glass. The portal was now up and running.

Everyone all gasped in awe at the accomplishment, even Mako. "Magic and science. Now I know I've seen everything."

Korra slowly approached the mirror. She had heard stories about it from her pony friends, but she never would have imagined she would get the chance to see it before her very eyes. As she looked into the vortex, she suddenly felt a strange sensation and all of a sudden, a image appeared in her mind. More like images.

She saw a girl with red and yellow hair, unleashing a powerful flame, three girls she never met before cackling evilly before their eyes glowed red. Korra gasped as she backed away in shock.

"Korra, you okay?" Flash asked with concern.

The Avatar took in slow deep breaths before turning to Twilight. "I'm going with you."

This came as a surprise from Twilight, "You sure?"

"Yes. The sirens won't know who I am and if it was an alicorn and Avatar that defeated them once, it can happen again."

The alicorn knew that once Korra set her mind on something, there was only so much one could do to change her mind. He smiled and nodded in agreement. "Alright."

"Hold up!" Bolin raised his hand, "Quick question; when a pony goes into that world, she becomes human, but Korra is already human with a few pony traits. So, if she goes into the portal, what exactly will she turn into?"

They had not thought about that. Korra was still human, even though her half alicorn blood granted her wings and magic from a star on her forehead, substituting a unicorn's horn, if she did go through the portal, would she be the same creature she was now, or something else? Would she turn into a different animal like Spike when he went into the portal? There really wasn't much time to figure that out.

"It doesn't really matter. There are people who need help, and I have a strong feeling I need to be there too. I know it may sound a bit arrogant and maybe I'm not a hundred percent yet, but-"

Mako stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, "We understand. You do what you gotta do. But please be careful."

Korra smiled and hugged her boyfriend. "Thanks."

"Don't suppose we could join you this time around?" Applejack asked.

"Better not." said Twilight, "It could make things pretty confusing if Canterlot High all of a sudden had _two _of all of you."

The Ponies all looked at one another before nodding in agreement.

"But _I_ still get to go, right?" Spike asked, "There isn't another one of _me_ at Canterlot High. And you never know if you might need your trusty assistant."

Twilight and Korra both nodded in agreement, "Mm-hmm."

Spike jumped up with glee, "Yes!"

Twilight Sparkle approached her boyfriend, who shyly scratched the back of his neck, "Sooo, I heard that there's another me in that world, so, just to be clear-"

Twilight silenced him by raising her hoof, "You don't have to worry. I already know who _my _Flash Sentry is."

The stallion sighed in relief, "Oh, well good then."

Twilight kissed his cheek, making him blush. "We won't be gone long."

Both Korra and Twilight were surrounded by a loving embrace from all of their friends. "And don't forget to dress well." said Rarity once they all released. But Pinkie Pie was still hugging Twilight. She squeed once she let go. Korra and Twilight both lined up in front of the mirror and turned to the dragon.

"Ready, Spike?

Spike cracked his knuckles, blew and squeaked his claws. "Ready!"

The trio took their stances and Korra mumbled to herself, "Please don't turn me into a cat. Please don't turn me into a cat."

With fierce determination, the three ran into the portal, which glowed brightly once they entered. The others remained watching the portal with worried expressions.

"Think they'll bring some souvenirs?" Bolin asked, earning annoyed glances from pretty much everyone.

(~)

Back in Canterlot High, Rarity was painting Fluttershy's nails, Sunset Shimmer was reading some of her old letters to Celestia while Rainbow continued kicking her soccer ball. Pinkie and Applejack were playing cards on top of the pedestal beside the stone horse. Sort of, A.J was playing go fish while Pinkie Pie, was just playing around with the cards.

They had been waiting for a long time, almost an hour, but so far there had been no sign of Twilight responding to Sunset's message. Rainbow sighed hopelessly, "I'm starting to think she's not coming."

Suddenly, a side of the pedestal began to glow brightly, and three figures came shooting out screaming. One of the figures was a familiar violet color, the second purple and green and the third…they had never seen the third one before. Once the three figures landed on the ground, the girls exclaimed happily,

"Twilight!"

The now human alicorn princess rubbed her head and smiled at her friends. "I'm back."

Unlike before, Twilight no longer wore the sweet innocent school girl outfit she once wore the first time she came to this world. Her outfit consisted of a light violet shirt with a light purple and white stripe right across the stomach, a small sleeveless purple jacket with white outlines, a blue belt with a star buckle with an opened up skirt matching her vest with her star cutie mark on both sides and a light purple skirt underneath along with purple/blue slim pants and long magenta boots with pink on the top and toe and angle and a star in front of them.

Looking up she noticed a hand, offering to help her up. It was Sunset Shimmer. She did not change physically at all, but what was new about her was that her face no longer contained an aura of greed and pride, but humility and kindness. Twilight knew Sunset had changed, but it was kind of strange and almost alien to see her so different. She none the less accepted the hand and Sunset helped her stand up. However, she then noticed Twilight's left arm…she had a flame-like burn mark. It was very odd to see that. What could have happened to her?

Before she could ask questions, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash all rushed to hug their old friend, while Sunset stood aside with a forced smile.

They stopped hugging when they heard a groan and a young girl, slightly fuller than most of them, she looked more like a college student than a high school student. She had long brown hair, styled down into a low ponytail, similar to Applejack only longer, and two pieces tied with blue bands that framed both sides of her face. A light blue streak decorated the left side and her eyes were baby blue in color. As she stood up they noticed she wore a light blue shirt with her cutie mark emblem and a sleeveless jean jacket with white outlines and dark blue pants and brown boots that had a white outline at the top. She wore long fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows. But what was very peculiar, was that she had a pair of pony ears on her head, tan just like her skin. Twilight rushed to help her friend and so did Spike, who had turned back into a dog.

Korra felt very woozy from the impact. It was the first time she had traveled through a portal. "Wow. That was a rush."

The girls all looked at this new girl with strange looks, and once Korra took a good look at them, she couldn't believe her eyes. They looked just like the ponies. Right down to their eyes and hair. Korra slowly approached them, wearing a stunned look on her face.

"Rainbow? Rarity? Fluttershy? I can't believe it."

However, the girls looked at this new stranger very skeptically. "How do you know our names?" Fluttershy asked.

Realizing the tension, and awkwardness, Twilight decided to introduce them. "Korra, these are my Cantelot High friends. Girls, this is my friend and co-princess, Korra."

The Avatar waved at the group. "Hi. Sorry to scare you, it's just you all remind me so much of my friends from back home."

Applejack shook Korra's hand, greeting her. "Well, it's mighty nice to meet ya, Korra."

Pretty soon, the girls were all getting acquainted with their new friend.

Rarity; "Oh, I love your hair!"

Fluttershy; "It's very nice to meet you."

Rainbow; "You play sports, you look like the sporty type."

Pinkie; "Are you a pony too?"

"Well, no actually I was already a human." Korra responded.

"Oh, then how do you explain those pony ears?"

"What?!" Korra touched her ears, which were indeed in pony form. Apparently, when she entered through the portal, the magic switched around her pony features, from wings to ears. In a strange way, it kind of made sense. Ponies turned into humans when they crossover, and since Korra was both a human _and_ a pony there was only so much that could change about her.

"Well, at least I didn't turn into a cat." her eyes shifted to the one girl who did not introduce herself, but stood shyly away from the rest, glinting tightly to a book. Korra smiled as she approached her. "You must be Sunset Shimmer." she allowed the former bully to shake her hand. "Nice to finally meet you."

Sunset was hesitant at first but smiled and shook her hand.

"We're so glad you came back." said Pinkie Pie, "And to meet a new friend."

"Me too." said Twilight with a smile, before it turned into a frown. "And I've got some bad news about those new girls."

Their once giddy happiness had now shifted to worry.

(~)


	6. Old Friends and new enemies

**Old friends and new enemies**

To catch up, and discuss a plan to stop the sirens, the girls took Korra, Twilight and Spike to the Sweet Shop Cafe as they all drank smoothies. Rainbow gave Korra one of her baseball caps to cover her pony ears. Korra had taken the time to inform the girls about herself. After along talk, the two princesses managed to explain everything to their friends, as well as Twilight's burned wound. And to be honest, they were all completely taken away by what they had uncovered.

"So, let me get this straight." said Applejack, "You actually come from a world were humans can control the four elements and you're the Avatar, the only one who can control all four at once?"

Korra nodded, "That's right."

Rarity asked next, "And you and Twilight are somehow bonded sole sisters who share the Elements of Harmony and united her pony world with your human world before they both disappeared off the face of existence?"

Rainbow began, "And you latter got wings and a crown after you defeated your crazy uncle from taking over the world, some scary mask dude, a mad-man who poisoned you, and a power hungry centaur bull from stealing all the magic?"

"Technically I got the wings after I defeated my uncle and I stopped that mask guy before hand but, yeah. That about sounds it up."

"Wow…Awesome!"

Korra chuckled, she was experiencing a serious case of dejavu. Sunset was very interested in what Korra has just revealed to them. "So, now ponies can have the power to bend as well?"

"Yeah. It came as a surprise to everyone."

"What's your bending power, Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I can bend fire actually." just as she said this, she gestured with her hands as if she were firebending, but to her surprise, a magenta colored flame appeared on her hand. The others gassed in shock as Twilight diminished the flame. "Wow! I still have my bending."

"Wait, if you still have yours them…" Korra gently waved her hand in a swift motion, which caused the liquid from her cup to move at her command, wowing the girls. She slowly lowered the liquid down. "Amazing! We still have our bending powers."

The girls couldn't believe it. Twilight had just created fire out of thin air and Korra levitated liquid from a cup. Sunset was the most surprised. They were just like her.

"That is so cool! Only, why is Twilight's fire purple?" Rainbow asked.

"Probably to match my magic." said the alicorn princess-turned human. "It took me a while to get the hang of it, but I guess I can consider myself a pro now. Thanks to Korra, of corse."

Korra simply shrugged, "Eh, you're okay I guess." she smirked at the former pony who playfully flicked a bit of of her smoothy at Korra's face. Everyone else could tell just how close the two were with one another. Like sisters. With very different personalities.

"Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis." Rarity said with a frown, "There's so much catching up to do!"

Applejack smirked as she sat on her chair, which was backwards, "For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just askin' about you."

Twilight was sipping her smoothy until she spontaneously spit out the liquid from her mouth. She had completely forgotten about the_ human_ Flash Sentry. And by the sound of A.J's voice, he had not forgotten her one bit.

"Flash Sentry was asking about me?!" she asked in complete shock. She knew she felt drawn to the human Flash, however deep down she knew it wasn't true love, he simply, in a lot of ways, represented the one pony who would steal her heart at some point. She just didn't think it would be so soon.

After all, her friends were indeed mirror versions of her friends in Ponyville. Right down to the names and personalities. However, their backgrounds were slightly different, so of course there would be some differences in character. But none the less, they became her friends and accepted her almost in not time at all just as her pony friends did. The same rules applied to the human Flash.

Her Flash was sweet, chivalrous, a bit awkward, shy and incredibly loyal with a sense of right and wrong and the human counterpart was the same. But as similar as the human was to the pony version, they were not 100% the same still. In all the time Twilight was with her pony Flash, not once did she think of the human Flash. It wasn't that she didn't care for him, she just knew where her heart was. All in all, human Flash did embody the pony she loved.

But he was still not _him_.

Boy, how was she going to tell him this? Should she tell him? She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Isn't that nice?"

Sunset arched an eyebrow, "Is there a problem?" she asked, "I thought you liked Flash Sentry."

"I did. I mean, I do, it's…it's just that…"

Korra placed a hand on her shoulder and answered for the others, "Twilight has her own boyfriend back home."

Right on cue, Pinkie Pie spit out her own smoothy in shock…before going back to sipping it again. Sunset cringed at the news.

"Oh…Well, that's great…not for Flash but, great for you, he, he."

Yeah, she felt pretty bad for the guy. He seemed so smitten with Twilight, it was almost painful of the idea of that sweet guy getting his heart torn. The others were thinking the same thing. Flash was a good friend to them, always sweet even before he met Twilight. They decided to change the subject.

"Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world?" Rarity asked before taking a sip of her tea, "Besides nearly being poisoned and killed by a ferocious monster and being accidentally burned by your best friend." she gestured to the burned mark on Twilight's arm and Korra blushed in embarrassment.

"He, he, sorry."

"They've got official titles now." Spike said as he sat on Fluttershy's lap and imitated fanfare with a dog biscuit, "The Princesses of Friendship!"

Sunset Shimmer smiled at this, though she did feel a bit down. She wasn't jealous, but hearing this news only made her wish she had learn more from Celestia. She had realized a while ago she did not deserve to be a princess on account of how she acted. "Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really _were_ Princess Celestia's prized pupil."

"They've even got their own castle!"

Rarity's eyes bulged open as she took Korra by the collar, accidentally spilling her smoothy on her shirt. "A castle?! You have your own castle?!" the proper lady calmed down and helped clean up the mess she made on her new friend's shirt, "Eh…Ooh, uh, lovely."

"Well, enough about us," said Twilight "what's new here?"

"You know, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria bent on taking over the world?" said Korra.

Rainbow Dash rummaged into her bag and took out her smartphone. Korra had never seen contraptions like this. She bet Asami would have love them, she was always eager to make new technologies.

"Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the _only_ strange thing that's happened since you left." Rainbow showed the princesses the scream of her phone, which replayed a video of Rainbow herself playing guitar, and as she played, she grew pony ears, wings and extension hair to look like a tail. She looked a lot like the Rainbow Dash Korra knew whenever she became anthro. Once the video ended, the two could not believe what they had seen as Rainbow leaned back, resting her feet on the table.

"Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play."

"Can I take a look at that?" Korra asked and Rainbow handed her the phone. The Avatar began fiddling with the buttons like a curious little child. "This is so cool!"

"You don't have smart-phones where you're from?"

"Not really. I bet Asami would love this!"

Korra was having fun playing with the phone, until Twilight had to forcibly remove it from her hands before she broke it.

"Hmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster!" Twilight's eyes bulged open in realization and looked apologetically at Sunset. "No offense."

"None taken." Sunset said disgruntled, "Heh. I'm used to it."

Rainbow Dash stood up from her chair, waving her fist into the air. "They'll never even know what hit 'em!" she began doing some karate moves and yells. She threw a punch, which was blocked by Applejack.

"We've got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight's back. And with Korra on our side, those Dazzlings won't stand a chance."

Korra agreed, "Yeah. I mean, how scary can they be now that they're three teenage girls? Trash talk, slam your makeup? Please, I've faced criminals who were ten times worse."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure _I_ could find something to worry about." Fluttershy said as she held Spike, "But it won't be the sirens."

"The sooner we do this, the better." said Twilight, "Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?"

Rarity and Sunset booth shrugged and shook their heads in 'no'. Pinkie Pie tapped in Twilight's shoulder to say something, but first took a few good, long sips of her smoothy before sighing in satisfaction, "There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Dazzlings."

Korra stood up from her seat, taking the lead. "Looks like we've got a party to crash."

(~)

The Mane…Seven, I guess we could call them now, and Korra were all walking down the halls of Canterlot High.

"I never realized how much I missed this place." Twilight said as she walked down the halls of the school.

Korra's eyes sparkled as she looked around her, "It's amazing." The school was indeed large with a gorgeous structure and designs on the walls, balconies and stairs. It was like a modern fairytale school.

As the girls made their way to the auditorium, where the party was being held, they passed by two male students who were arguing with one another. "Watch where you're going!" the tallest said before shoving the shorter one into the locker, and he glared at his assaulter.

The scene triggered something in Twilight's memory. She once again saw Ghazan and Ming-Hua attacking her with their bending attacks, showing absolutely no mercy.

Twilight gasped as she came back to the present and started to sweat. Her heart was beating fast. Korra placed her hands around her shoulders to calm her down. "Breath, Twily. Breath."

The girl did as Korra instructed and inhaled and exhaled slowly. Twilight finally managed to calm herself down. "Yeah. No big deal. I'm fine." she walked on ahead to the gym, while the others looked at Korra, silently asking what had happened to Twilight.

"Is she okay?" Sunset asked with concern.

"Let's just say, the fight with Zaheer, took a pretty big toll on both of us." The girls grew more concerned, but Korra forced herself to smile. "Don't worry, we're working through it. But, promise me you won't mention it to her. When she wants to talk about it she will. Okay?"

The girls looked at one another, but agreed with Korra. They just hoped she would be alright to stop the sirens.

Inside the gym, all of the students were arguing with one another. And if some weren't arguing, some were simply ignoring or scorning the other. As Korra looked around, she could see so many of the humans looked uncannily similar to the local ponies from Ponyville.

She saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Bulk Biceps, Snips and Snails, Photo Finish, Derpy, even Trixie. Wow, it really was a mirror world. But seeing everyone so antagonistic towards one another, truly was a heartbreaking sight. The girls stood by one of the tables by the punch bowls and plates of cookies. Snips and Snails were arguing with Flash Sentry who frustratingly took his cup and walked away.

"I'm gonna get more punch!"

As he headed towards the table, he glared at Snips, and was blind at the person who was walking in front of him. She too did not acknowledge him.

They finally noticed one another once they crashed into each other. The cup fell and Flash instinctively grabbed Twilight by the waist, preventing her from falling. Their eyes met once again and Twilight's heart began beating fast, not from feeling flustered…but anxious and scared.

"Twilight?"

Flash couldn't believe it. She came back. She really came back. For the first time all day, he smiled. Twilight blushed. The human version of her boyfriend was standing right in front of her…holding her waist. This didn't feel romantic at all. It felt weird on so many levels. She was so grateful her Flash wasn't around to see this. Twilight was so nervous that she stammered with her words.

"Eh, bumped, into, always, doing?"

Flash Sentry, being the gentlemen that he was, helped her stand up straight. "What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition, right?"

"Something like that."

"Huh. Not that there's gonna be any _real_ competition. No one here wants this as bad as _my _band does!"

Twilight bit her bottom lip nervously. "Well, good luck with that." Once the words came out of her mouth, Korra face palmed herself.

"You look…different." he said. Then, he noticed the burn mark on her left arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"Hu? Oh, that? Just a, little fire accident, but I'm fine." to try and make the situation less awkward as possible, Twilight grabbed Korra by the arm and forcibly dragged her towards her and Flash. "Have you met my friend Korra? Korra, this is Flash Sentry. Flash, Korra. Korra, Flash."

It was kind of weird to see the other world Flash standing before her. But Korra was polite none the less. "Nice to meet you Flash." she said as she shook his hand.

"Likewise. So, you from _out of town _too?" he asked while using air quotes. He and pretty much the rest of the school were well aware of Twilight's origins and magic. He figured Korra was just like Twilight. Sort of speak.

"Yeah, you could say that." she answered, "So, Twily tells me you're a musician."

Flash smiled rather smugly, "Yep, and my band is gonna wipe the floor at the Battle of the Bands. Just you wait an see."

The doors opened and Rainbow Dash saw the Dazzlings enter the gym. She quickly took a chocolate chip from the cookie Pinkie was eating and threw it at Twilight's head, catching both her and Korra's attention. Rainbow nodded her head to her left and the princesses spotted three suspicious looking girls.

The Dazzlings no doubt.

Korra pouted once she saw them. They didn't look so tough. In fact, they didn't look like they could even take a punch. They seemed to spend more time at the salon than at the gym. Though she had to admit, their outfits were pretty appealing. If only those cloths were worn by nice people instead of these monsters. Twilight turned to Flash, "Could you excuse me for just a minute?" she quickly zipped away and Korra waved once more at Flash.

"Nice meeting you, later!"

Rainbow gestured to the others to follow the princesses while Pinkie Pie shoved a few more cookies into her puffy hair, with one cookie still in her mouth.

Adagio smiled wickedly as she watched the students arguing with one another, which was somehow starting to sound louder and louder as it went on. "Oh, no! No one's mingling!" she said in mocking surprise before reverting back to her wickedly self, "It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!"

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it?" Sonata asked as she held a jar of juice, which was really apple. But she was far too dumb to tell the difference, "I _knew_ I used too much grape juice!"

Adagio scoffed in annoyance, "It's _not_ the fruit punch! It's us!"

"But the punch is awful, too." Aria said, making Sonata angry.

"What do _you_ know about good fruit punch?"

"More than you!"

"Do not!" Sonata swatted Aria's face.

"Do too!" Aria swatted Sonata's face also, messing up her bangs and she rearranged them.

"This is just the kickoff party, girls." Adagio said, "Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts."

"There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands!"

The Dazzlings turned their attention towards Twilight, Korra, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, who still had a cookie in her mouth while in a karate pose.

"We're gonna make sure of that!"

Sunset smiled proudly as she watched her friends, ready to take on the sirens.

"Alright, girls, let's do this!" Twilight took Korra's hand and the rest of the girls held hands with one another, feeling the power of their friendship within them. But for some reason, Korra felt that something was off. While the others looked determined, Korra looked on with uncertainty. Something just wasn't right. Twilight exclaimed with great pride,

"Friendship is magic!"

…

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

Korra suspected it. There didn't appear to be enough magic to really unleash. Which was odd. They were all together, but nothing happened.

The Dazzlings simply shrugged, also unsure about what was going on. Sunset was just as surprised as everyone around simply watched in an awkward silence. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes, realizing the completely lack of anything exciting. "Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time?"

Twilight was just as confused by this. "I don't understand. We're all together again. Why isn't this working?"

"This doesn't feel right." said Korra. "I don't think just holding hands and shouting is enough. There's something missing."

Twilight had to agree. She too felt something was a miss, but she simply shrugged it off. She should have listened more. Things sure didn't seem to be going well for them, now everyone was looking at them like they were nuts, while the Dazzlings smiled smugly. Their smiles were enough to make Korra's blood boil. Spike jumped onto Twilight's back,

"You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole "magic of friendship" thing now." he whispered.

"We're trying, Spike. I thought all of us standing together against the sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before."

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet!" Adagio began, "This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they already got this thing all locked up."

This was enough to ignite the already burning competitive and greedy desires among the students.

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie has anything to do with it!"

"Whatever, Trixie!" Flash exclaimed angrily, "We're the best band at CHS!"

Apple Bloom stood up, "No! The Crusaders are gonna win!"

Now, every single student argued with one another. Their cruel words growing louder and louder, meaner and more cruel as green mist manifested around them. The mist was absorbed into the red gems around the Dazzling's neck, which gave them even more power. Boy was it delicious.

The constant arguing rang loud in Korra's ears. All the hate, all of this negativity, it was all so strong. Too strong. She had seen this kind of attitude hundreds of times in her world. And she hatted it. She had to do something. Anything.

_**"SHUT IT!"**_

Korra's loud banshee scream echoed in the walls of the gym, silencing everyone. The Avatar looked at them all with a look only an upset mother would give. "What is the matter with all of you?! You're letting this stupid competition turn you all into complete jerks! For crying out loud, you're yelling at your own brother and sister! Is any of this really worth it?"

Everyone was silent. This girls words were strong and powerful. They could clearly see the passion behind them.

"Well? Is it?"

Instead of arguing, the students were now chatting with one another. Asking if there was some truth to her words. Were they behaving like this? Were they being so caught up in the competition that they said and behaved in a way that was out of their character?

The Dazzlings knew what was happening. Some way, somehow, this girl was weakening their hold on the students. Adagio had to come up with something. And fast.

"Bravo, newbie. Bravo. Using the old guilt trip to give yourself a higher advantage. My, how low are you willing to go?"

"I was about to as you the same thing."

Adagio was taken aback by her firm response. This girl didn't look even the tiniest bit intimidated.

"Besides, what was wrong with the musical showcase anyway? Why does it have to be a competition?"

"To prove who is better of corse." the blond said arrogantly.

"By acting like a jerk? What's the point of being a winner if you're nothing but a monster?"

Adagio was slowly beginning to lose her cool as some of the students began wondering the meaning behind this new girl's words. Adagio's anger slowly grew. This girl was not backing down so easily. She approached Korra and sneered at her, doing her best to intimidate her. But then, she realized something. This girl seemed so…familiar somehow. There was something about the way she glared, and the way she stood so protectively before her friends. There was something familiar about her, she just couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

"You think you're so tough, don't you?"

Korra simply narrowed her eyes. She knew what this girl was trying to do. But she would not allow it. She would not let her bitterness towards this girl cloud her better judgment. Even though she was technically an evil magical creature, she did not frighten her one bit, she was just another selfish and greet bully in this world. Sunset took Korra by the arm, "Korra, let's just go."

"Oh, surrounding yourself with the School's bad seed, are you?" Adagio said in a mocking tone, "Yeah, that'll really help with your band's chances of winning."

"You leave her alone!" Korra ordered.

"Why? Because she changed? Ha, nobody ever really changes."

Sunset's anger towards the sirens only grew, and her hands began to feel warm. At the corner of her eye, Twilight noticed this, and even Korra. But unbeknownst to Korra, Adagio noticed this too. She knew she had seen something like that somewhere before. The Avatar took the red/yellow haired girl by the arm and led her and her friends away from these creatures.

"Come on guys. We're done here." The Mane Seven and Spike followed Korra to the doors, when Adagio spoke again.

"Oh no, sweetheart. We have barely begun."

Korra simply ignored her and left along with her friends as Adagio's evil smile remained on her face. "I think we may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us."

By the looks of it, Sonata had no idea what was going on. Aria slapped herself in frustration and Adagio yelled "Magic! Don't you see?! Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But not _these_ girls. These girls are special. Especially that new one. We better keep a sharp on on her."

(~)

Outside of the school, at the plate of stair near the entrance, Twilight was pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a solution to their problem. Korra was silent. How could she had blown up like that?

"That was a pretty bold move, Korra" Sunset stated.

"I'm sorry but…you know what? No. No, I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry I spoke the truth to those students. Not one bit." the tone in her voice was strong and powerful. "I've seen way too much hate and animosity back where I'm from, I couldn't stand to see it here. I just had to say something."

Twilight's eyes widened in realization and founded her fist into her palm, "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"When you spoke, the students listened. Whatever grip the sirens had on them, you somehow weakened it."

"But even soon." Korra began, "I don't think an inspirational speech is going to be enough to stop them. I may have weakened their spell but it wasn't enough."

"What I don't understand is why we couldn't create the spark that would help us break the spell completely. That's how it worked when I was here."

Sunset Shimmer stepped in saying, "But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing. The sirens' magic comes from their music." she pondered, "So maybe _you_ have to use the same kind of magic to defeat _them_."

Both Korra and Twilight shared the same surprised looks and Sunset lowered her head in shame. "Or… maybe not."

Korra smiled at the former bully, "No. I think you're onto something."

"Really?" Sunset smiled.

"It's when you play music that you transform now, right?"

Applejack nodded, "Yup. Ears, tails, the whole shebang."

Twilight Sparkle continued, "So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell!"

Fluttershy was intrigued as she removed the hair from her left eye, "You mean like a song?"

"Uh-huh. And Korra can sing it."

The Avatar's eyes widened in surprise, "Me?!"

"Her?!" Rainbow asked, equally surprised. And slightly offended. "Like, as in, _lead_ singer? Cuz that's usually _my_ gig. This being my band and all."

"It's _our_ band!" Applejack stated, "And, of course, as lead singer. You saw how powerful her words were back in there, imagine how powerful they'll be singin'"

Rainbow Dash tried her best to brush it off, "Okay, yeah, that's cool. I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills." she said while playing air guitar.

Korra was willing to do whatever it took to stop those sirens. "Well, okay, I'll do it. But only one condition…you have to sing with me, Twilight."

Now it was Twilight's turn to be surprised, "Me?!"

"Our magic is more powerful when we're together. I need you. We all do, right girls?"

The rest of the friends all nodded in agreement and Twilight decided to give it a shot. "Alright then. Now, in order to fully free everyone who's been exposed to the sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it."

The girls all pondered together, thinking on ways to get the entire student body to hear their song. That's when Rarity stood up gasping. "The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time."

"Guess the Rainbooms _are_ the band to beat." said Applejack as she smiled at Rainbow Dash, who returned the gesture. Rarity extended her hand towards Twilight and Korra.

"And I believe _you_, ladies, just became the Rainbooms' newest members."

Five of the girls happily giggled and cheered for the two, while Sunset Shimmer simply sat there, once again, feeling left out of the loop.

Pinkie Pie appeared next to Twilight unexpectedly, "So what do you wanna play? Triangle?" she asked while playing a triangle, "Sousaphone?" she blew on the instrument so hard it made both Korra and Twilight's hair bellow in the wind, and nearly tipping off Korra's hat. "Theremin?" she played the instrument's haunting melody. "Soooo magical." she said dreamily.

"I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these." Twilight said while wiggling her fingers, "I'll just stick to singing with Korra."

Rainbow Dash huffed at this, "Great, two lead singers." she said bitterly/sarcastically. Korra should have known that even the mirror Rainbow Dash wouldn't like sharing the spotlight.

"Relax, R.D. It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition."

Rainbow Dash decided to be a good sport and get her head in the game. "Well, okay, whatever. Now, let's get to learning that musical counter-spell!"

"Uhhhhh," Korra tapped the tips of her index fingers together and looked at Twilight, hoping for a response.

"Well, that's just it. We don't _know_ any." Twilight confessed. This caused the rest of the girls to grow depressed.

"Awww…"

"But I'm sure we could figure out how to _write_ one."

Spike walked up to Twilight, tapping her leg with his paw. "Totally! Twilight can write a spell like it's _no_body's business and Korra's got pipes like you've never heard of. That's pretty much how they got to become princesses."

"Technically, I helped _finish_ a spell." Twilight stated, "And there was a little more to it than that, Spike."

"Yeah, and I didn't become a princess by singing." Korra also stated while crossing her arms. "It was by tapping into my inner spirit _and _uniting two separate worlds."

"Yeah, whatever."

Noticing the slight worried expressions on their faces, Twilight smiled with all the confidence she could master. "We've got this." she said before picking Spike up in her arms and started walking back to the entrance of the school. "C'mon!"

"Where you going?" Korra asked.

"Well, last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night in the library."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Korra said rather jokingly. Pinkie Pie appeared and hugged the two so tightly they almost couldn't breath.

"Are you crazy?! We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!"

Judging my the smiles on their faces, it was clear that a slumber party was a great idea!

(~)

Before the slumber party, Sunset led Korra, Twilight and Spike to her place, which in reality was a very small apartment room. The place didn't have much, minus for an employer's uniform on the side of the wall, hung on a hook. Twilight always did wonder how Sunset managed to live in the human world for so long without a place to stay. Apparently, she made herself a pretty decent living.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Korra asked.

Sunset Shimmer fiddled with her hands nervously, unable to look at them both in the eye. "I didn't want the others to know about this."

"Know about what?"

"Well…about what you said of ponies inheriting bending from their ancestors that once lived in your world."

"Yeah?"

"Well…" with much hesitation, Sunset Shimmer closed and opened up her fist…creating a flame! She quickly diminished it, still being completely new to this power.

"I knew you were hiding something!" Twilight exclaimed, "But, why didn't you tell us."

"I was scared. It all happened a couple weeks ago. I was near the school and the portal started to glow. I saw these…I don't know, northern lights and they swirled all around me. Next thing I knew I had these powers this…this bending."

Korra and Twilight's eyes winded in awe, "Harmonic Convergence." Korra said in a slight whisper.

"But, how is that possible?" Twilight asked, "Harmonic Convergence happened almost seven months ago."

"I guess time really does move differently here. That would explain how the Sirens reappeared after so long." Korra turned to Sunset, "Do the others know about this?"

"No. I was afraid to tell them. I thought that once they found out they would get scared of me."

"Sunset, bending is nothing to be afraid of. Look, if you let us, Twilight and I can teach you the basics."

Sunset smiled with excitement, "Really?"

"Of corse. We're pretty much masters at this so you're in good hands."

Sunset smiled graciously. She was so relieved that they understood her situation. "Thanks. That would help a lot."

Korra and Twilight walked to the very center of the room and got into a firebender stance. "Okay, take your stance."

"Wait, you mean right now?" Sunset asked confused.

"Sure, what better place to practice?" said Twilight, "Besides, I don't think we'll be able to firebend in public."

Sunset chuckled, "Yeah, you make a good point." she stood beside Twilight as she instructed her.

"Just place your feet apart like this." Twilight positioned her feet and Sunset mimicked her action, "Good. Now, take in slow deep breaths." Sunset did as Twilight instructed. "Relax. Clear your mind. Now think about something that ignites you. Whatever thrives you. Focus on it and unleash it."

Sunset's eyes twitched as she tried to focus. But sadly, there was nothing that thrived her. Instead, all she was clouded with were visions of her past monstrous self. Sunset screamed and stood a few feet back.

"Sunset! You okay?" Korra asked with concern.

Sunset shook it off. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Let's try again."

Korra knew that Sunset was not right. Not right at all. The poor girl looked so anxious and tentative. Emotions she was far too familiar with herself. "Let's…do something simple. Try making a small flame like you did before."

Sunset extended her hands, clenched her fists and opened them again, unleashing a very small flame.

"Not bad. Now, see if you can make it just a tiny bit bigger."

Hesitantly, Sunset inhaled and exhaled slowly as Korra instructed her though the process. "Relax. Concentrate on your breathing. Keep your eyes on the flame."

Her cyan eyes were locked on only the dancing red and orange fire in her hand. But, the more she looked into it, the more and more she could see the image of her past self. It was so clear in her mind. Sunset immediately lowered her hands and the flame diminished as she got on her knees, covering her face in shame. Twilight and Korra both kneeled beside her, comforting her.

"It's okay, you did good." Korra assured.

Sunset Shimmer stood back up, not even looking at either one of them. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"Sunset Shimmer, "Twilight began,

"No matter what I do I can still see that monster! Korra isn't there some way you can remove these powers? I don't want anything to do with them!"

Korra sighed sadly, "I"m sorry but I can't do that. Your powers are a part of you. You don't have to be afraid of them."

Sunset only lowered her gaze. But Korra was not giving up on her new friend. "Look, I know what it's like to go through a traumatic experience. The memory still stays even long after it happened and you wish it could just go away but, for some reason, it just can't. But you know, a very wise friend told me, not to long ago, that moving on doesn't mean you forget about things. It just means you have to accept what happened and continue living."

"She's right, "Twilight began, "You may have made some bad mistakes in the past, but you survived that. You can create a new path for yourself, even if you're still scared."

As wise and comforting those words were, for Sunset Shimmer it was not that simple. Korra decided to burry all of this under the rug for the time being. "Why don't we put this all aside and have some fun tonight?"

"I'd like that." said Sunset as she slowly smiled.

(~)

**BTW, I added two new songs in book 2 in Peacekeepers and Beginnings part 1. Also, I fixed a few typos and edited some of the dialogs in books 1, 2 and 3. Not much has changed really, also a new song for Korra in book 3 in Enter the Void. Feel free to check it out. Hope you liked this. Don't get the wrong idea, Korra and Twilight still have issues, they're just doing their best efforts to make the best out of the situation. Unlike in the cannon version of LoK, Korra has finally overcome her identity crisis, realizing exactly who and what she is (re-read book 3 again to better understand) but is still dealing with the fear of what happened, just like Twilight. **

**If you believe this will serve as a problem for book 4 latter on, well I am here to say that you are sadly mistaken. I won't spoil anything, but I've already got it covered. Don't worry, I'm going to keep a proper balance with the elements of book 4 and the alternate universe of my saga. Hey, if I could do it for book 3, I can do it for book 4. Remember, I also want to Korra-fy season 5 of MLP. **


	7. Kindred Spirits

**Kindred Spirits**

That night at Pinkie Pie's house, the girls were all in their pajamas, happily hanging out. Rarity was taking selfies with Sunset Shimmer while Fluttershy played with Spike. Pinkie Pie typed on her laptop and Applejack and Rainbow Dash played a video game. Twilight sat on the bed, attempting to write a counter spell. Korra sat beside her, not even bothering to wear the hat, allowing her pony ears to be bare. Pinkie was kind enough to lend Twilight some pajamas, yellow pong pants and a long sleeved button shirt with pink hearts. Korra wore a pajama from Pinkie's older sister, a white tank top with grey pajama pants. Rarity wore a violet nightgown with fiddled white collar and a blue bow. Sunset wore magenta shirt and long pants with her cutie mark on the shirt. Pinkie Pie wore a long blue sleeveless shirt with yellow balloons and matching shorts. The shirt had purple straps and a pink bow above the chest. Applejack wore blue footsie pajamas with pale blue apple prints. Rainbow had a white shirt with red sleeves with her cutter mark and blue pants. Fluttershy wore pajamas similar to Twilight, only her's were green with butterflies.

As Twilight wrote on the pages, or at least tried, Korra cringed. Twilight's writing had improved the more she practiced with her hands back home, but the poor thing couldn't write a song to save her life. The rhymes were lame, the melody was off, and the chorus was slower than a snail with a limp. Twilight noticed Korra looking down on her and narrowed her eyes.

"You mind? I can't concentrate with you breathing down my neck."

"Hey, If we're going to be singing this I need to know the words. Which, in all honesty, need some work."

"I'm trying _okay_." Twilight said grinding her teeth. The poor alicorn suffered from occasional mood swings now and again, as well as a bit of anxiety. We all know why. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

Korra simply smiled, "It's okay. I'm just a little…well, nervous is all."

"You and me both."

The girl spoke in slight whispers so the others didn't hear…all but one. Sunset overhead only some of what they said, and she already knew she could relate.

Pinkie Pie happily typed on her keyboard. "Status update: "Okie-dokie-lokie.""

Rarity got her phone ready and snapped another self with her, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer. However, once she looked again at the photo, she noticed a very certain little dog had photo-bombed the shot. Rarity narrowed her eyes while Flutters and Sunset simply laughed.

A.J and Rainbow continued to play the game, and by the looks of it, Applejack was winning. Unlike the pony Rainbow Dash, the mirror Dash still had a lot to learn about humility and that winning isn't everything. She couldn't lose. She hatted losing. So, she slammed on the console, ending the game.

"Hey! I was about to beat you!" said Applejack and Rainbow spun the controller with one finger like a basketball, smiling arrogantly.

"I doubt it. So, Twilight, Korra, how is that counter-spell coming?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, good. Great." the purple princess said, hoping they would buy her little white lie as she held the notebook tightly. "Thanks for letting me use your notebook, Fluttershy. I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms."

Korra agreed, "Yeah, they're really good. I especially love the one on page nine."

"Thanks." Fluttershy sighed sadly as she held close Pinkie's stuffed alligator, Gummy. "Hopefully one day, we'll get a chance to play it." she said rather hopelessly. She knew Rainbow Dash would prefer to sing the songs she herself wrote rather than even look at Fluttershy's.

Rarity sat on the bed, beside the two princesses. "Twilight, Korra, I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come back to help us."

The other girls all nodded in agreement. If Twilight didn't feel the pressure before, she certainly was feeling it now. She couldn't let her friends down, but she just couldn't figure out how to master the counter spell. They heard the sound of the doorbell and Pinkie Pie jumped up to her feet.

"Pizza's here!"

In a flash, the six girls all ran out of the room like a coyote after a road runner. Whatever this _pizza_ stuff was, it must bee pretty delicious if they left the room in such a hurry.

Twilight sat on the corner of the bed, looking down sadly at her poor work. Korra wanted to help, but she too did not know anything about musical counter spells. The Avatar wrapped and arm around Twilight for reassurance when Pinkie Pie zipped on by with a slice of pizza in her mouth.

"Don't you want any pizza?"

The girls smiled and nodded and Pinkie left to join the others. Korra got out of the bed. "Come on. You could use a break. And I could use a snack, I'm starving."

Twilight looked at the notebook one last time and agreed. "You're right." she decided to place the book inside a drawer, which was filled with candy and other half eaten sweets like a donut. The two left the room to get a slice of this pizza.

(~)

The girls all looked at Korra and Twilight as if they were watching a bizarre nature documentary. The two princesses were scarfing down the pizza slices like there was no tomorrow. Apparently, they didn't have pizza where hey were from. Korra swallowed the lat bit of pizza before speaking. "Wow! I've never had anything this good in my life!" she continued eating the second slice of pizza as Twilight did the same with hers.

"Mm-hm, I agree."

The only girl who was eating as enthusiastically as them as Pinkie Pie. But that was to be expected.

"Sooo, Korra" Rarity began, "Do you think perhaps you could show us some of your bending powers? Minus the fire part, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure." Korra gently moved her hands in swift motions as she levitated the water from the cups and began forming water shapes in mid air above the girls' heads. They 'ooh' and 'ahhh' at the sight. Korra then took a few ice cubes and spun them around like Aang would do with marbles. Pinkie Pie clapped her hands at this. The girls were all so amazed with Korra's bending that they did not notice Sunset Shimmer looking on with uncertainty. Korra noticed this and knew exactly why Sunset was being so distant.

It reminded her so much of what happened with her after she confronted Zaheer.

(~)

While everyone was asleep, Twilight kept tossing and turning in her sleeping bag as visions of Ghazan and Ming-Hua attaching her with their respected bending powers replayed in her mind. Afterwords a vision of Zaheer nearly suffocating Korra with his airbending. She gasped and woke up from the nightmare. To her relief, none of her friends had woken up, but she also noticed that Korra wasn't there. She probably couldn't sleep either. The princess figured she would never be getting back to sleep now, and so she carefully tip toed towards the drawer and took out the notebook and walked into the kitchen, surprised to find that the light was on. As she suspected, Korra was there eating the pepperoni pieces of the pizza with a tired look on her face.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Twilight asked as she approached her, with the notebook and pencil at hand.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Korra said rather jokingly as Twilight took a seat next to her on the table.

"Well, since we're both here might as well keep on working on the counter spell."

(~)

Meanwhile, a certain Sunset Shimmer was having just as much trouble sleeping. The image of her monstrous self continued to haunt her dreams and she too woke up with a gasp. She noticed that Korra and Twilight were absent and decided to join them as well and heard Twilight's voice.

"No. _That's_ not gonna work."

She peaked from behind the wall to see Twilight and Korra working on the counter spell.

"No kidding. You rhymed round with around."

"Well, excuse me for not being a song writer!" she said somewhat bitterly. Realizing the way she responded, she sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just so anxious."

"You're not the only one."

"Hey, guys." the girls were interrupted when they saw Sunset enter the kitchen, "You're up late."

Twilight forced a smile as she looked over the spell, "Just looking over the counter-spell. We only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect."

"I think you're putting a bit too much pressure on yourself." said Korra, "Which I'm pretty sure is the last thing you need right now."

Twilight groaned like an impatient child and face palmed herself. Sunset felt sympathy for her and smiled in reassurance as she opened up the fridge. "Well, for what it's worth, we really are lucky you're here."

"That's what everyone keeps saying." said the younger princess.

"Who could possibly need this much whipped cream?" Sunset asked herself when she saw all of the whip cream cans in the fridge.

"Hey, mind tossing one of those my way?" Korra asked and Sunset happily tossed her the can, for which she grabbed with complete ease, being the athlete that she was.

"Nice catch."

"Thanks." Korra didn't waste any time in spraying the whip cream into her mouth and happily gulped it down. Twilight waved her index finger at her and pointed to her own mouth, silently asking for some. Korra sprayed the white sugary substance into her mouth and Twilight, just like Korra, gulped it down.

"Wow. You guys are like two peas in a pod." said Sunset.

"Well, we've been through a lot together." said Twilight.

"More than we could say." Korra said rather emotionlessly.

"And to top it off, you're both princesses." Sunset said as she poured some of the whipped cream onto her thumb. "Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems... instead of waiting for you to _cause_ a problem."

Korra laughed, "Ha! You'd wish."

Sunset arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"As the Avatar I had people expecting so many great things from me, and at the same time it felt like they were just waiting for me to mess up. And whenever I did, everyone threw a hissy fit. And whenever I did something right, not everyone was happy about it. There was honestly no pleasing anybody." as Korra spoke, her voice sounded irritated and annoyed.

"Moral of the story; Just because everyone expects something from you doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen." said Twilight.

"Well, that doesn't stop them from expecting it." said Sunset.

"Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is…"

"…let everybody down."

The three girls finished in union before looking at one another in surprise. Twilight never realized she could have so much in common with Sunset Shimmer and vice versa. Twilight and Sunset smiled at one another when Korra spoke,

"Buck them."

"What?"

Korra stood up, crossing her arms and looking sternly at the two. "Buck them! All my life I've had people telling me, I need to be this, I shouldn't to be that, and for the longest time I believed them. People are gonna tell you who you are your whole life. But there comes a time where you need to break out and say, "No, _this_ is who I am!" You want to change things, you're gonna have to go out there and change them yourself because not everything can be solved with the snap of a finger."

Sunset's eyes widened at this. She tried so hard to be nicer to the kids at Canterlot High, but they all still believed she was a monster from the past…or maybe, it was she who still saw herself that way. If she still couldn't forgive herself, how would she expect others to do so as well? Maybe that was why firebending was so hard for her.

"I'm sorry for shouting like that." Korra apologized.

"No. No one's ever spoken to me like that before." When Sunset closed the fridge door she encountered a grey-skin woman with purple chin-length hair and cyan eyes wearing a white shirt pajama and black shorts.

"Waaah!"

"Aaaahh!"

The three girls screamed in shock at seeing the human counterpart of Pinkie Pie's sister, Maud Pie.

"Boulder was hungry."

Yep, this was Maud alright. She spoke in a monotone voice and held out her 'pet' rock and started 'feeding' it some crackers. All while looking as grim as ever before leaving the kitchen.

"I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie." Sunset whispered.

"You and me both!" said Twilight.

"If you think that's creepy, you should meet my cousins." Korra mentioned and the three giggled.

"Thanks, Korra."

"For what?"

"Well, for talking some sense into me.."

Korra placed a reassuring hand on Sunset's shoulder, "No problem. Believe me, I know exactly where you're coming from. I've made some pretty dumb mistakes in my past, but a wise friend once told me that while it takes a strong person to admit mistakes, it takes an even stronger person to set them right. As long as you stay on the right path, eventually others will see the real you."

"And if they don't?"

"Then maybe they're the ones who need to change."

"Wow. You're the wisest Avatar I've ever met."

"I'm the only Avatar you've ever met." Korra laughed her head before letting out a yawn, "All of this excitement has made me pretty exhausted."

"Same here." the two girls prepared to head back to the room, "You coming, Twilight?"

"You go ahead, I'm just going to work a little more on the counter spell."

Korra sighed, "Ten minutes, if you're not in bed afterwords, I'll pull you by the ear and drag you there."

Twilight saluted, "Message received."

Korra and Sunset left Twilight alone to do her work. Ever since she came here, she had been feeling out of sorts. No matter how hard she tried to make sure the spell was perfect, she just kept getting blocked. Sure she's never written a song before, but magic was her specialty. She'd been feeling so out of tune with herself recently it frightened her. Even casting a simple spell didn't entirely feel the same, like she hadn't cast one in a long time. Levitation was easy, but actual spells felt off. Luna said that this was normal for her given what happened. It would take time for Twilight to get back to her normal routine. But she was determined to prove she was still the same Twilight. Still the same talented spell caster. Still the same old Twilight Sparkle. Nothing had changed. Nothing.

"No, I have to be able to do this. I _have _to."

(~)

**Please let me know what you think. Thank you!**


	8. The Mane Event

**The Mane Event**

The next day at Applejack's place, the Rainbooms were practicing their counter-spell. However, for some strange reason, Twilight's singing was slightly off-key. Korra tried to keep up with the lyrics to the song, but found it very hard to feel the flow of the music with Twilight's, uncharacteristically awful singing. Korra was singing a bit better than her friend, but only managed to sing bits of the words since her currently soften singing was being overshadowed by Twilight's high-pitch singing. Sunset and Spike were beside the amplifier, which was a pretty big mistake. Sunset was the Rainbooms honorary tench-supervisor, so she was trying to see if there was a way to help with Twilight's singing, maybe make it sound slightly less…well, like it sounded now.

_Hey, hey, listen. _

_We've got a message for you_

_We're not all alike_

_But our friendship is true_

Twilight's voice grew higher and Sunset was forced to lower the intensity and covered her ears. Even Korra winced at the sound.

_Yeah, we're really different_

_But we still get along_

Fluttershy played her tambourine a bit louder to help, but Rainbow shook her head, telling her to stop and wait for the right moment

_So hey, hey, listen to our song_

Rainbow gestured to Fluttershy and she played her tambourine louder to help with Twilight's high pitched high note.

_You may think you're in control_

_But we're here to prove you wrong_

Applejack and Rarity could feel the ears appearing, but winced when the static of the mic hurt their ears. They turned to Pinkie Pie, who had briefly stopped playing, and the two narrowed their eyes at her and she continued playing. Thought she really didn't believe it would help.

Even outside, Granny Smith had to cover her ears with apple cores to cancel out the noise. Rainbow Dash played her guitar louder and saw her pony ears beginning to appear. But Korra knew that this was not working. After trying too hard to sing the song Twilight wrote, she stopped.

_And the friendship in our music_

_With the power of our song_

_Gonna stomp our feet, clap our-_

"Okay, stop, stop! Stop, please, cut the music."

Once they stopped playing, the possibility of Rainbow's ears disappeared. "What's the big idea, Korra? We were so close."

"We weren't even a millimeter close." Korra said before turning to Twilight. "Twilight, what was that?"

"Um, singing?"

"Honey, that wasn't singing. That was you the time you coughed on a sunflower seed."

Twilight didn't even argue. She knew her singing was terrible. Spike tried his best to soften the blow, "Eh, it sounded... _way_ better than the last... five times you've played it. Heh heh."

The human Big Mac passed by the window carrying a bucket of apples and said to the dragon dog, "Nnope."

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell." said Rainbow Dash.

"You're turnin' what should be the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo?" said Applejack while narrowing her eyes at Rainbow.

"I had to pick up the slack _some_how! Are you girls even trying?!"

"I'm trying." said sweet Fluttershy.

And like many times before, Twilight was two seconds (maybe less) closer to having one of her infamous episodes. She nervously laughed. "It's fine. It'll be fine. One more time from the top!"

After that terrible performance, the girls realized this song was not the counter spell they were looking for. Fluttershy rose her hand, "Um, maybe Korra could try singing it this time."

Twilight did her best to put on a brave face, "Oh, uh yeah sure. That could, um…work."

Korra placed her arm around Twilight's shoulder sympathetically. Rarity decided to take advantage of this situation, "Or, perhaps we could take a short break, try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together?" she pulled, surprisingly out of nowhere, a clothing rack and took out an outfit, "I'm particularly fond of this one." she pushed the rack aside to reveal a sparkly pink marching band-leader's feminine upper top over her casual cloths, "Eh, of course we could always go with something a bit more modern."

Applejack face palmed herself and groaned. Leave it to Rarity to care more about looks than what was important. "We're tryin' to save our school here. Enough with the costumes!"

"Oh, you could _never_ have enough costumes!" she said while now wearing a futuristic, sparkly yellow jump suite, added with a helmet with flashing pixel diamonds on it and spoke in a robotic voice from underneath.

"She just wants to make things fun!" said Pinkie Pie before pouting, "Isn't that what being in a band supposed to be?" she played rimshot angrily.

"You don't have _time_ for any of this!" said Sunset Shimmer, "You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!"

The others gasped in shock and realization. The five girls all rushed to gather up their instruments and make it to school on time, scattering all over the place collecting what they needed.

"What? But it's not ready!" Twilight exclaimed with worry, "If we play our counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the sirens will know what we're up to and make sure we don't get a chance to play it again!"

They all screeeeeeched! to a halt.

"Then we'll have to _buy_ ourselves some time so you can keep workin' on it!" said Applejack.

"But how do you propose we do _that_?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow Dash said, "We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real! I take over lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals! We unleash the counter-spell _then_!" she turned to Twilight and Korra, "You'll have figured it out by finals, right?"

The two princesses both looked at one another unsure when Spike walked over and smiled confidently. "Of course they will. Korra and Twilight Sparkle have never met a problem they couldn't solve. Right, guys?"

Twilight forced on a smile and said not so confidently, "Right."

"Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands!" said Rainbow as she took the lead and the others followed, leaving Korra, Twilight and Spike alone to work on the counter-spell.

"Way to add more pressure on us, Spike." Korra said sarcastically while narrowing her eyes at the dog.

"Oh, come on! You guys have handled way worst stuff than this." he said confidently…until he remembered exactly just _what_ these poor girls had to face, "Uh…never mind."

Twilight sighed and placed her back onto the wall before sliding down and lowered her head in depression. Korra understood this emotion all too well. "I just don't know what's wrong with me." said the purple girl, "I've never had trouble with magic or spells before, and my singing was awful, which you know never happens. I-I'm tentative, I'm out of sync, I just can't seem to do anything right."

Korra sat beside her friend, "Twily, maybe you should-"

Twilight rose her head up, "No, no I'm sure if I just-"

"Twilight, I understand how you feel. Even when I try and practice my bending it feels off. I get you're trying your best to move forward but, maybe you need to slow down a bit. You're getting even more anxious than usual and I'm worried."

"And you don't get like that?"

Korra was silent. It was true, there were hundreds of times in which Korra wished she could revert back to the way she use to be. But deep down she knew, after all she had been through, she wasn't going to be that exact same girl again…and that scared her, just like it did Twilight for her.

"We have to get this spell right. Will you help me?"

"…of corse I will. I'm here for you."

(~)

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands."

Principal Celestia and her sister stood on the stage in the gymnasium as a whole crowed of students and contestants lined up, ready to compete. Their desire to be the best burned within them like a flame…but not the good kind. Their desires were fueled by greed and envy. Even the Principals were oblivious to the change in their students, still being under the influence of the Dazzlings' spell.

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!"

The students all cheered.

"We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!"

Adagio, Aria and Sonata smiled arrogantly and waved from the top of the bleachers at their adoring public like the divas they were. Soon, this is how the world world will be like. Vice-Principal Luna took the mic, "But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?"

The students all argued with one another. Friend turned against friend. Brother against brother. Sister against sister, ect. Their care and love for each other had faded away, being replaced by nothing but anger and mistrust…which manifested into the green mist that was absorbed into the red pendants of the Dazzlings.

Adagio smiled, "You feel that, girls? Our true power is being restored." Aria and Sonata giggled with glee when the doors of the gym opened and the Rainbooms entered. Adagio silenced the two, "And that's _before_ we've tapped into the strongest magic here." she said as she look down on the Rainbooms, all looking nervous…all except for one.

That girl with the powerful voice was present. Just the sight of her made Adagio's blood boil over. This one little pest was a threat to their plans. If they were going to succeed, they needed to make sure this girl was out of the picture. So long as she remained, the Rainbooms had a fighting chance against them. She knew this for a fact. However, there was still something very familiar about her. Her glance, the way she placed her hands on her hips, and the way she stood so strongly with such determination. She knew she had seen that kind of fire from somewhere in her past. But she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell." Aria mentioned, "How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?"

"And what about that new girl?" Sonata asked, "I mean, did you see the way she talked back to Adagio? That must have been sooooo humiliating for you. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ has ever talked back to you. But she did!" the more Sonata spoke, the more and more red Adagio's face became, "Plus, her hair is pretty awesome! I wonder where she get its done? And do you see those arms? She must live at the gym, wonder if she can give me the number of her personal trainer."

"SHUT UP!"

Sonata flinched and her irises shrunk in fear at seeing Adagio so infuriated with her. She slowly calmed herself down and glared at the competition down below, "The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else. They just need a little... push in the wrong direction. I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove."

As the Rainbooms prepared themselves for the audition, Korra looked up and spotted the Dazzlings. Her cerulean eyes narrowed at the sight of them. Her eyes locked on Adagio, who gave her the most intimidating look she could give, but Korra simply scoffed and turned away with a stoic expression.

"What about her?" Aria asked, "We all know she's going to be a problem."

"Even if by chance she does become an even bigger pest, we've still got our other secret weapon…remember?"

(~)

The auditions began and the first up were Snips and Snails. The two were a hip-hop duo, they even looked the part. With hoddies, backwards hats, medallions and those glasses with no lenses. The two beatboxed, but very, very poorly.

**Snails;**

_Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo!_

**Snips;**

_They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie_

_My favorite food is like pumpkin pie_

**Snails;**

_I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales_

_When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails_

Korra and the Rainbooms could only winced as they watched performance. However, Pinkie Pie was dancing and actually enjoying the show. It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it. All of the other students simply shook their heads, rolled their eyes or winced in disapproval. Even the Principals disliked the performance while Aria and Adagio snickered at how bad it was. But Sonata was nodding her head, enjoying it like Pinkie Pie.

**Snips;**

_Everybody knows my favorite color is orange_

_My rhymes are so fly, you better_... uh... um...

**Snails;**

_Orange, yo!_

**Snips;**

Yeah!

**Snails;**

Yeah!

**Snips;**

_Represent!_

**Snips and Snails;**

(beatboxing and freestyling poorly)

**Snips;**

_Bam! That just happened!_

**Snails;**

_Aw, yeah! We out!_

**Snips;**

_Snips and Snails outta here!_

They both dropped their microphones, which caused a screeching sound, forcing everyone to cover their ears from the annoying sound. Celestia and Luna remained unfazed. "Please do not drop the microphones."

The two friends were completely unaware of how horrible their act was, but they none the less high five and left the stage, bypassing the Rainbooms.

"In your face, Rainbooms!"

Korra arched an eyebrow at this. "What was that monstrosity?" she asked.

"It's called rap." said Applejack.

"Rap what?"

The other Rainbooms looked at one another. Apparently, Korra's world isn't all that modern compared to theirs. "Least we know _one_ group who won't stand in the way of us gettin' to the finals." said Applejack.

"Let's get ready to rock!" said Rainbow Dash with all the confidence she had. But Pinkie Pie then noticed that one of them was missing.

"Wait! Where's Rarity?"

"Here! I'm here!" Rarity came running and panting as the metal fringes on her ankles and jacket shimmered and clang against one another. She was wearing a hippie inspired outfit added with a headband and sandals. She proudly flipped her hair, striking a pose as the fringes jangled. The others remained silent.

"We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous? Hmph."

Applejack face palmed herself and grunted, "Guh…"

Korra smiled at Rarity's new look. "I think it's very you, Rarity." she said kindly, making the white girl smile.

"Thank you, Korra! At least somebody appreciates my vision."

Korra then turned to Twilight and pulled something from her pocket. A long arm warmer. "Here Twilight. Don't want to raise any questions about your scar."

Twilight took the arm warmer without hesitation. She wasn't bothered at all. She may be fine with her new scar now, but that didn't meat it won't make some folks feel uncomfortable. She already got that enough from Flash and the other girls, she didn't need anyone else to freak. Granted, they didn't pay much attention at first, due to their focus being primarily on the competition, but now that they were going on stage, better safe than sorry.

"Thanks."

(~)

It's been a while since Korra had been on a stage in front of people. She suddenly felt butterflies flying around in her stomach as she observed the students chattering with one another, glaring in disapproval at their competition. Korra looked up at the bleachers and saw the Sirens, smiling wickedly. That's when Korra pushed away her fears and focused on the task at hand. She and Twilight stood at the mic while the girls readied their instruments.

Twilight instructed to the others, covering her mic with her hand to no one else heard what she said, "Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through but not _so_ good we let the sirens see the magic within us. They could realize we plan to use it against them."

"Got it!" said Rainbow Dash, "Be cool enough to win, but not _so_ cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing. Sooo... about twenty percent less cool. I can totally pull that off."

Korra rolled her eyes, "We're in trouble." she said under her breath.

Pinkie Pie tapped on her drum sticks, "One! Two!"

The music played and the girls began singing in union.

_We've just got the day to get ready_

_And there's only so much time to lose_

_Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_

_So let's think of something fun to do_

Korra bobbed her head to the beat as she and the girls sang. Her nervousness melted away and she enjoyed the song with her friends. Little did she know, her parade was about to get rained on,

_We don't know _

_(we don't know) _

_What's gonna happen_

_We just know _

_(we just know) _

_It's gonna feel right_

_All our friends are here_

_And it's time to ignite the lights!_

As they sang, up above them on the catwalk, Photo Finish and her two bandmates lowered down two magnets on strings towards Rarity. The metal fringes on her jacket were immediately pulled up by the magnets and Photo Finish began playing with the magnets, causing Rarity to look like a puppet on strings.

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

_Shake your tail, shake your tail_

While Photo Finish fooled around with poor Rarity, Applejack arced her eyebrows at the scene. Just what was she doing? Rarity struggled to break free from the magnets hold but it was futile. Korra witnessed this and discreetly looked up, seeing what the three girls were doing to her friend. She used her finger to airbend a blast at Spike, who was bobbing his head to the music. Once she got his attention she nodded her head upwards, to where Spike saw what was happening. The dog winked at Korra and ran up to fix the problem.

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

_Shake your tail, shake your tail_

**Twilight Sparkle;**

_So what you didn't get it right the first time_

**Apple Bloom: **

"Boring!"

In an effort to make it fun, Pinkie shoot confetti from her drums.

**Pinkie Pie;**

_Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime_

Rarity struggled to get near the mic as she sang.

**Rarity;**

_Do your thing, you know you're an original_

_While Applejack shook away the confetti on her shirt._

**Applejack;**

_Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal_

**The Rainbooms;**

_Ohhh-ahh!_

One of the confetti pieces flew into Twilight's mouth, causing her to cough. Korra slapped her back and the paper immediately came out. Among the audience, Twilight saw Flash glaring at her. Even though this wasn't her Flash Sentry, it was still hurtful to see someone who looked just like the pony she loved stare at her in such a cruel way.

**The Rainbooms;**

_We've just got the day to get ready_

_And there's only so much time to lose_

_Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_

_So let's think of something fun to do_

Spike reached the catwalk, only to see Snips and Snails attempting to sabotage the act as well. The two laughed mischievously as they moved the spotlight….

Onto Fluttershy!

The shy girl stopped singing and playing her tambourine as she tried to escape the light.

**The Rainbooms;**

_We don't know _

_(we don't know) _

_What's gonna happen_

_We just know _

_(we just know) _

_It's gonna feel right_

_All our friends are here_

_And it's time to ignite the lights!_

Spike growled and ran up to bite Snips right on his leg, causing him to trip over, only to grab onto Snip's shirt, which caused them both to fall onto the stage. The audience noticed them and they chuckled nervously before zipping away. The whole time, despite the awkward moment, the girls never stopped singing. Fluttershy hid behind Pinkie Pie's drums, avoiding the light.

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

_Shake your tail, shake your tail_

Spike next ran to Photo Finish and her band and barked at them. The three girls screamed in fear and ran away from the dog, leaving behind the strings which connected the magnets.

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

_Shake your tail, shake your tail_

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

_Shake your tail, shake your tail_

Rarity finally managed to pull away from the magnets hold, only to have her fringes and sleeves completely ripped off. Seeing this, she began to cry, her mascara running down her cheeks.

**The Rainbooms;**

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

_Shake your tail, shake your tail_

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

Korra face palmed herself. That performance was terrible. But, she knew the Rainbooms were not to blame. The only two people who applauded for them were Celestia and Luna, who genuinely enjoyed the performance. Back stage, Rarity was still crying while Sunset Shimmer held Spike. Korra approached the two and Spike whimpered sadly. "Sorry guys. I tried to stop them."

Korra simply smiled and scratched Spike's ears, "I know Spike."

"Ruined! Absolutely ruined!" Rarity weeped while wiping away her mascara from her eyes.

Applejack put her base down, "Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?!"

"Wh- Oh! This was not my fault! This was an act of sabotage!"

"She's right." Korra stepped in, "Some of the other contestants were the ones who did all this. It wasn't her fault."

But as always, even in the pony world, Applejack was being stubborn, "Yeah, well, either way, this couldn't have happen if Rarity didn't insist on dressin' like... like…_this_!" she gestured to Rarity's clothing, "We need to sound good! Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you?"

As the two argued, Korra, Sunset and Twilight all shared worried looks.

"And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie?" said Rainbow Dash while waving a piece of orange confetti in her hand, "How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!"

"It was pretty distracting…" said Fluttershy.

Pinkie scoffed, "Ugh! Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time! _A light!"_

The girls stopped their bickering when Korra whistled loudly. "Enough! I get that we're all pretty stressed out right now, but arguing about little things isn't going to help us. This school already has enough animosity going on, don't make it any worse."

The five girls all lowered their heads in shame. Korra was right, why were they arguing? They needed to focus on the real task if they were going to stop the sirens.

"Not like it'll matter." said Rainbow, "Because of those jerks, we stunk!"

"You still sounded much better than most of the other bands." said Sunset, "I'm sure you'll make it to the next round. But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready."

At the mention of this, Twilight winced in worry. Even Korra was looking a bit concerned.

"You all find a place to practice where the sirens can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things around here."

Another band came out on stage. Derpy and her band. However, their instruments consisted of a cowbell, a triangle and…a saw. Korra looked at them in confusion as she placed a hand on Sunset's shoulder, "Good luck with that."

(~)

The seven girls walked down the halls looking for a good place to practice. As they walked Twilight, once again, bumped into the human Flash Sentry. He was leaning on the hallway lockers along with his two bandmates. Twilight smiled nervously as she dusted her skirt.

"Ha, ha, we really need to stop bumping into each other like this." she said. Only to have Korra roll her eyes at this. Boy, she was really bad at letting a guy down easy. She was barely trying, or at very least failing to. However, Flash Sentry acted indifferent towards the human princess alicorn. He turned to his bandmates, ignoring her.

"Uh, you guys hear something?"

The bandmates shook their heads and said no. Twilight looked at him in confusion. "I said, we have to stop—"

"There it is again. So annoying."

Okay, this was strange. It was weird for both Korra and Twilight to see Flash behaving so…so cruelly.

"Why are you acting like this?" Twilight asked, "I thought we were friends."

Flash Sentry turned to look at her, his eyes burning with anger, "Yeah, and then you decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I _want_ this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend."

She knew this wasn't her true Flash, but it was still his voice. Hearing it from this guy didn't appear all that different than hearing it from her boyfriend. "That's not why—" but before Twilight could say another word, Korra stepped forward and grabbed Flash by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey! What are you-" the boy felt his feet leave the ground. The new girl was rising him up with apparently no effort at all. She was so strong.

"Listen here you guitar playing pretty boy, you have no right, I repeat, _no right_ to talk to my friend that way! If you know what's good for you, you will apologize to her right now!"

"She's the one who's taking what's mine!" he protested, despite behind lifted up by Korra.

"You really believe a stupid trophy is more important than a friend?" Flash was terrified of this girl. But, there was something about her eyes. She didn't seem willing to really hurt him. In fact, she was reluctant to. She gently lowered him down, adjusting his jacket as she did. "Look, if you do win this contest, good for you. But just so you know, no matter how big your trophy is, to the friends you pushed away, you will always be the biggest loser ever."

Flash's eyes widened. Her words left an impact on him. Not as big as some would have hoped, but it was something.

"Come on, girls. We've got things to do."

Twilight looked at Flash one last time, but he refused to be called the loser. "You really think you're gonna help them?! Ha! I bet you have no idea what you're even doing!"

As they walked away from him, Korra placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "You know it's not really him, right?"

"I know but…It's still his voice." it wasn't that he yelled at her that hurt, it was what he said. He was right, she really didn't know what she was doing. As they walked, tears fell from her eyes. From a wall, away from their view, the Dazzlings smiled wickedly at the scene.

Adagio chuckled, "Tears already? This is only the first round."

Aria and Sonata laughed at Twilight's expense when Celestia's voice was heard through the intercom. "The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusions."

Adagio took the lead, "Better head back. We're supposed to go on after Trixie." The Dazzlings made their way backstage, only to confront a certain former unicorn leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and her face partly covered by a shadow. She stood before them, her cyan eyes glaring.

"You're never gonna get away with this."

"Why? Because you didn't?"

Sunset remained silent. Just what was this siren trying to say? Adagio walked around her slowly, like a shark circling it's pray, waiting for the right moment to attack. "Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High."

"I've changed! I'm in a much better place now!" Sunset exclaimed in defense. Aria followed her leader's example and also walked around Sunset like a shark.

"Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun?"

Adagio smirked, "Oh, yes, you girls are so tight. And yet... they didn't ask you to be in the band."

"Probably afraid no one will want to see them play if _she_ was in the group."

Sunset didn't want to believe what they were saying, she refused. But were they right? She could slowly feel her fists growing warm as she tried to suppress her powers.

Sonata was the last one to mock her, "Too bad! So sad!"

"If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done." Adagio said as she and her sirens walked pass Sunset, but not before bobbing her with their hips in a taunting manner, leaving a downhearted Sunset Shimmer behind.

"They're wrong, you know." Spike said. He remained with Sunset to keep her company. "They're just trying to get under your skin."

Sunset signed as he sat on the ground. "Yeah well…it's working. Maybe they're right. Maybe I've just made too many mistakes to change my ways now. I can't even control these powers. Every time I try I can still see that…that monster I use to be. Laughing and taunting me."

"You know, Korra and Twilight are going though the exact same thing."

Sunset looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since they encountered the Red Lotus, they were never the same. Korra was poisoned, Twilight was beaten, and both wrestled with guilt over the other. Feeling they could have done something to help each other. For six months, they kept away from everyone, depressed and silent."

"I…they never told me that last part."

"Well, it's not an easy thing to talk about. And also, they try not to look back too hard on it. At least Korra doesn't. She's still struggling, this is hard especially for her. Nightmares, flashbacks, heck she's been having trouble getting back into her fitting shape. Don't get me wrong, she's as physically strong as ever, but her moves are still pretty rusty. But she is trying her best to make the most of it. She wants to stay strong for Twilight. After everything she taught her in the past, it's the least Korra can do."

"Korra sounds like a pretty strong girl." Sunset said with a smile. "Able to get up after a fight like that, even though it's hard."

"She is. So is Twilight. Korra eventually found a reason to keep going ahead. Maybe you need to try harder to let go of your past, because if you don't you'll be miserable forever."

"How do I do that?"

"That's something I can't answer."

(~)

The Dazzlings prepared for their performance as they stood behind the curtain. "Remember, girls. We want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored." Adagio instructed as their red pendents glowed brighter.

The curtain opened up and the Dazzlings stepped forward. Their hypnotic singing capturing the attention of everyone around the,

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

**Adagio;**

_Now that you're under our spell_

_Blindsided by the beat_

_Clapping your hands, stomping your feet_

_You didn't know that you fell_

**Sonata and Aria;**

_Oh-whoa-oh-oh_

**Adagio;**

_Now you've fallen under our spell_

**Sonata and Aria;**

_Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh_

As they sang, the rest of the bands competed against one another. Not holding anything back. They were determined to best the other by any means necessary.

As Korra watched the events unfold, she felt even more anger towards the sirens. If she could she would fireblast them into next weak. But she needed to keep her head in the game. Being reckless and brash had gotten her in so much trouble in the past, she was not about to make the same mistake again.

**The Dazzlings;**

_We've got the music, makes you move it_

_Got the song that makes you lose it_

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

_Put your hands up to the sky_

Bulk Biceps played his violin and bested Snips and Snails. The two were eliminated

_We've got the music, makes you move it_

_Got the song that makes you lose it_

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

_Put your hands up to the sky_

Flash Sentry and his band competed against the eco teens, and managed to best them. Twilight shook her head. Counterpart or no, this was not the Flash Sentry she met when she first came here. But she needed to focus more on the counter-spell. The poor pony was pulling her hair out at the seems trying to figure it out.

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Now that you're under our spell_

**Adagio Dazzle;**

_Listen to the sound of my voice_

**Sonata and Aria;**

_Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh_

**Adagio;**

_Soon you'll find you don't have a choice_

**Sonata and Aria;**

_Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh_

**Adagio;**

_Captured in the web of my song_

**Sonata and Aria;**

_Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh_

**Adagio;**

_Soon you'll all be singing along_

**Sonata and Aria;**

_Oh, whoa, oh_

The Rainbooms then competed against Octavia and her cello, but the Rainbooms managed to best her. Once Octavia was eliminated, Korra tried to console her and even say she played beautifully. But the grey skinned girl scoffed and walked away, completely ungrateful to Korra's sincere kindness. The sirens' spell was getting worse.

_We've got the music, makes you move it_

_Got the song that makes you lose it_

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

_Put your hands up to the sky_

Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops performed a piano duet but were bested by Trixie and her bandmates. Trixie was on her way to the semi-finals along with the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings.

_We've got the music, makes you move it_

_Got the song that makes you lose it_

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

_Put your hands up to the sky_

However, Twilight still couldn't figure out the counter spell, and the other bandmates were arguing with one another while Sunset stood ideally by with worry and despair. Even Korra was getting tired of all of this. If she didn't know any better, she would say all of the bickering and whining was making her literally ill. Like all of these negative emotions was some kind of **poison** for her sole.

And she was right. More and more students began to hate each other. Bickering over who should have been the winner and heading to the finals. All of this hate. All of this anger and resentment.

It was like a buffet for the sirens.

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Now that you're under our spell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Now that you're under our_

**Adagio;**

_Spell_

Muah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!….

(~)

Vice-Principal Luna crossed the very last band to be eliminated on the white board as she arranged the two final bands. Trixie's and the Rainbooms. Flash Sentry wanted to pull his hair out. He and his band lost. Sunset gathered the others together. "This is it! Last round and you're in the finals! Unless you think the counter-spell is ready to be played now."

Sadly, Twilight held the book tightly as she looked downcast sadly. Korra hesitantly shook her head. "Sorry, still no."

"Don't worry, Twilight." said Applejack, "Finals aren't until tonight. We'll get in a little more practice before we're supposed to hit the stage. We won't let you down!"

"Yeah!" the others all simultaneously nodded and smiled in reassurance. But Twilight sadly turned away and muttered under her breath, "_You_ won't let _me_ down…"

Korra and Sunset looked at Twilight sadly and Fluttershy spoke up to Rainbow Dash, "Um, I was just wondering. We haven't played any of my songs yet, and…"

"It's the semifinals." Rainbow interrupted, "We gotta do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"."

Fluttershy narrowed her eyes in disappointment, "Don't know why I even asked…"

Korra overheard them and attempted to speak with Rainbow Dash, "Uh, Rainbow. You know, I actually read some of her songs and they're really great. Maybe you should consider…"

"We'll play her songs latter. Right now, we need a killer song that is sure to get us into the finals."

Now it was Korra's turn to look disappointed and annoyed. Even her pony Rainbow Dash wasn't _this_ much of a glory hog. At least, not as much as she used to be.

Trixie and her band were nearly done with their song.

_...I got tricks up my sleeve_

_See me dominate_

_'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

Trixie and her bandmates bowed as the crowed cheered and Celestia and Luna applauded.

"Fantastic!"

Trixie left the stage and met up with the Rainbooms. Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes at the blue skinned girl in a magician's hat and cape, smiling smugly. Much like her pony counterpart, she had pearl white hair and light blue skin with a boastful personality. "Hmph. You're never gonna top that performance, "Rain-goons". You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us."

Rainbow Dash smirked as she adjusted her blue and red guitar, "My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I mean _her_!" Trixie pointed towards Twilight, who surprisingly, actually glared and even growled at her. Korra too. There was no way she was going to allow some magic-wannabe insult her friends like that.

"If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't have needed to bring in some magical ringer to have half a chance." Trixie mocked as she inspected her nails, "Everyone's talking about it."

Rainbow Dash laughed, "Ha! Puh-leeze! I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it!"

Okay, that really struck a nerve on everyone, even the always happy Pinkie Pie and timid Fluttershy. Korra was probably the most fuming. How could Rainbow say something so…so arrogant! Okay sure, even her pony self tends to be a bit of a glory hog, but this was just way too much. She was letting all of this band stuff to go her head. And Trixie, wasn't really doing any of them any favors.

"Sure you could." Trixie said with a scoff, but was then shocked to see Korra now standing before her with angry eyes.

"Trixie, I think it's best if you leave." the Avatar said in a demanding tone.

But Trixie wasn't that intimidated, "Oh, please. You honestly thin-"

"I said leave!"

Trixie's taunting stopped and she shrieked in fear. This girl really was scary. She rose her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. But just remember, you will never have the show-toping abilities of the Great. And Powerful…"

"Nobody cares!"

In reaction to Korra's aggressive demand, Trixie threw a powder bomb and disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. The Rainbooms all coughed as the smoke diminished.

Pinkie Pie gasped. "She's gone!….Oh, wait. There she is."

Trixie was hiding behind a drum set before zipping away like a Looney Toon, leaving behind a puff of clouds and hairpins. Celestia's voice was heard on the intercom. "Next up, the Rainbooms."

However, the girls did not seem all that excited to go on. Not counting Rainbow Dash who was so thrilled to be singing her favorite. That she wrote herself.

Spike wagged his tail, "Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms!" he said encouragingly.

Sunset waved, "I'll be here... just... watching." the poor girl looked downcast as her friends got up on stage. She looked at her hands, noticing thee burning sensation and took in deep breaths to calm herself down.

Pinkie Pie played on her drums as the spotlight appeared on each of the girls.

**The Rainbooms;**

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

**Rainbow Dash;**

_Awesome as I wanna be_

While the girls sang backup, Fluttershy gave Rainbow the stink eye, while the rainbow haired teen shredded her guitar with passion.

**The Rainbooms;**

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

**Rainbow Dash;**

_Awesome as I wanna be_

Rainbow began playing beside her friends, showing off as usual. Korra couldn't help but narrow her eyes in disapproval.

_First you see me riding on a sonic boom_

_Got my guitar shreddin' up the latest tune_

_There is nothin' you can do to beat me_

_I'm so good that you can't defeat me_

As the Rainbooms sang along with her, they all did so without much passion. Sure they sounded great but, their hearts weren't entirely set on it. In her eyes, this was Rainbow's time to shine, not theirs. And that would soon prove to be a problem.

**Rainbow and the Rainbooms;**

_Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution_

_Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be_

_(Yeah!) _

_I'm awesome, take caution_

_Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be_

Sunset shook her head with worry. Rainbow was going all out, and if she kept this up her magic would surely show.

Soon, the spotlight was aimed only at Rainbow Dash during her guitar solo. Much to the annoyance of her other bandmates, going so far as to express their disapproval in their singing.

**The Rainbooms;**

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Rainbow shredded her guitar like there was no tomorrow and, just as Sunset feared, Rainbow's ears were starting to magically manifest.

This was bad. She had to do something. She didn't think, she just forced herself onto the stage and tackled Rainbow Dash during her solo and the two girls landed on the ground, accidentally knocking Twilight, who bumped into Rarity, who tripped and kicked Applejack's base right off of her hand which fell right into one of Pinkie's drums.

The music stopped.

Once the lights got back on, Fluttershy squealed and ran away in fear, dropping her tambourine. Rainbow's ears disappeared and she glared angrily at Sunset. She stood up, looking at all of the people glaring at her, even the Principals.

"Now _that's_ the bad girl we love to hate!" Flash Sentry said amongst the crowed. Everyone in the room began shouting and booing at her.

"I knew she was still trouble!"

"The _real_ Sunset Shimmer is back!"

Sunset felt her heart race and her blood boiling due to her anxiety. This was exactly what she didn't want. She clenched her head, trying to drown out their angry cries, but it was futile.

"No. It isn't like that."

But she couldn't ignore their sounds. Pretty soon, they started throwing empty soda cans and pencils at her as they shouted and even cursed. All of their yelling and anger, It was all too much. Too much hatred. Too much pain. Korra realized what was happening as she saw Sunset's hands glowing orange. She had to do something, anything to stop her. But it was too late. Sunset had hit her boiling point.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_

With one swoop of her hand, the angry cries disappeared, only to be replayed by gasps of horror as burning amber flames came shooting out of Sunset's hands! It was a flame that rose up, missing all of the students and not burning any of them. The flames quickly disappeared in mid air, leaving behind various small ambers floating around. No one was hurt, thankfully, but that didn't reassure Sunset.

The Dazzlings could't believe what they had just seen. Those flames, that power. They knew they had seen it somewhere before in the distant past. The memories flashed in Adagio's mind.

The image of a handsome human man with raven hair and amber eyes that sparkled with such courage and compassion, but mostly courage in her case. She could still feel his powerful flames encircling her entire body as she tried to fight him off. His will was strong, even though she could clearly see the visible yet subtle hints of fear and uncertainty in his eyes. But none the less, he kept on fighting. He was not alone however.

Beside him were two large majestic creatures with wings and horns right in the center of their foreheads. They were so powerful and strong as he was. That was the first and final time she saw them. The ones who defeated her and her comrades. And now, here she was witnessing someone possessing a similar power to that of him.

"Did…she just?" Aria was breathless, her eyes wide and her heart was racing. If she had that power, then apparently Korra was not the only obstacle in their way.

Sunset lowered her hands and clenched her fists, taking in deep breaths. Everyone gasped and began asking questions.

"What was that?!"

"What did she do?!"

Poor Sunset Shimmer was terrified. Her powers went out of control. She turned to look at the frightened faces of her friends, eyes wide with confusion and shock. This was exactly what she feared.

Korra couldn't allow Sunset to suffer like this, she had to do something. But what? She looked over at the students, who slowly went from frightened to angry. Korra realized she had another weapon besides bending. Without a second thought, or explanation, she took Applejack's base and ran up to the mic. She extended her hand to Sunset Shimmer and helped her up. Korra began strumming the guitar and opened her mouth to sing a soft song at first. The guitar lessons from Mako were about to pay off.

(Superhero by Ross lynch)

_(gentle guitar strumming) _

_Sometimes love's a scary place_

_It's like standing in the dark_

_Flying through the universe_

_Trying to fix your broken heart_

Fluttershy knew these words, "That's my song. She's singing my song!"

Soon, all the students calmed down as Korra continued to sing. They were curious as to what exactly she was doing. The Dazzlings kept a careful eye on her as she sang.

_It's okay to let it go_

_You don't have to be so brave_

_Take a chance to someone else_

_Is gonna swoop in and save the day_

As Korra played, the others began to slowly play their instruments. Pinkie played her drums while Rarity played her keytar and Fluttershy her tambourine. Rainbow Dash crossed her arms and huffed. Leave it to Korra to steal her spotlight.

_You don't have to face your fears alone_

_Cause whenever you're in trouble_

_I'll know_

The music became stronger as Korra voice grew louder and more beautiful, filling the entire room with her harmonic voice.

_Let me be your Supper hero _

_There isn't a place I won't go_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there!_

_Be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_I'll carry you away from it all_

_Let me be your Super hero_

_Let me be your Super_

_Hero!_

Korra extended her hand to Twilight and both she and Sunset stood by her while she sang.

_Take off your mask_

_Put down your guard_

_Don't need a symbol on your chest_

_It's alright for once to play_

_The Damsel in Distress_

_You're gonna use up all your strength_

_Trying to be so strong_

_Don't have to shoulder all the weigh _

_Together we can take it all_

The Dazzlings didn't like this. Korra's singing was doing something to the students. It was making them…happier. Less angry. This was bad. Very bad. How were they going to accomplish their goal if the Rainbooms still had _her_ on their side?

After listening to the words of the song, Rainbow eventually realized she was being unfair, and so she joined in as she and the others began to sing the chorus.

_You don't have to face your fears alone_

_Because whenever you're in trouble_

_I'll know!_

**Korra and the Rainbooms;**

_Let me be your Supper hero _

_There isn't a place I won't go_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there!_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_I'll carry you away from it all_

_Let me be your Super hero_

_Let me be your Super_

_Hero!_

As the final performance, Korra and Twilight both unleashed a harmless combined fireblast upwards which exploded into small sparkling magenta and amber sparkles. The purple flames must have been an indication that the flames were artificial and it was a special effects move.

The crowed cheered and applauded for the stunning display. Korra held both Twilight and Sunset's hands as she rose them up in victory. Sunset smiled graciously as she whispered, "Thank you."

However, three girls were not happy about this. For Adagio….this just got personal.

Backstage, the girls sighed in relief. Thanks to Korra's quick thinking, not only were they sure to get into the finals, but they managed to convince everyone the fire display was all part of the act. Korra was taking in slow deep breaths. The excitement was not doing her anxiety any favors. Luckily, she managed to calm herself.

"What was that?!"

Or not

"How did Sunset Shimmer know who to firebend like you guys?!" Rainbow Dash was still shocked by what she and the others had just witnessed.

Sunset knew she had to come clean. "Well…since a couple of weeks ago. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to scare you."

Korra stepped froward before the others, "It's not Sunset's fault. She's still trying to control her powers. They're triggered by strong emotions."

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if she didn't shove me off the stage like that!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"You were showing them your magic! What else was she suppose to do?!"

Rarity spoke next, "Ugh. Close the curtains? Unplug her amp? Give us a chance to deal with the situation?"

"She did the best she could. It's not her fault!"

Sunset couldn't take it anymore, "No. It is."

"Sunset?"

"She's right, this is all my fault. I just wanted to help."

"Yeah, well, you didn't." Rainbow said while crossing her arms.

Applejack decided to defend Sunset Shimmer, and Korra, "None of this would've happened if _you_ weren't trying to show off – as usual."

The two girls glared at one another when Trixie showed up again, "Good show, "Rain-brooms". I especially liked the part where Sunset Shimmer, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Rainbow Dash mid-guitar solo!"

Sunset's cheeks flustered and she yelled at the blue skinned-girl, "It wasn't a fit of jealous rage!" realizing her explosion, she backed away, while the others looked on in uncertainty. She really wasn't helping herself here.

Trixie smirked, "If you say so."

Korra scoffed, "Trixie, you can taunt all you want, it's not going to change the fact that we gave a good performance out there."

"Sure, you're act was good, but you're forgetting one thing."

"And what is that?"

"That you used fire in your performance."

"It was just as a special effect!" Korra said in defense, "You do them all the time."

"But I never use anything flammable. I highly doubt the Principals would allow your band to be in the finals after nearly endangering the whole school."

Korra slightly backed away. How could she have been so stupid? Like the Principals would allow fire in a school performance. Then again, she never went to a regular school before and schools were she's from don't often blink twice if they see fire coming from a kid's finger tips.

"I..I didn't think about that" she said with regret.

"Maybe next time you should before going overboard," Trixie spotted the two principals looking over their papers. "Ooh! Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving on to the finals!" she pulled out her compact mirror and fixed her hair, "I'm guessing it wasn't too difficult a decision."

The doors opened and Sunset heard vocalizing. It was the Dazzlings. They were singing in harmony to the principals. Their red pendents glowed as they sang, and the two sisters' eyes became blank as if they were in a trance. This concerned Sunset.

"What can we do?" Rarity asked, "There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play. And I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals!"

Applejack rolled her eyes, "Yup, 'cause that's the real tragedy, Rarity – that you won't get to play dress-up!"

"You know perfectly well that is _not_ what I meant!"

Rainbow Dash separated the two bickering girls, "You guys wanna keep it down? They're about to announce who's moving on."

"Who are you kidding?" Flutershy said hopelessly, "You know it isn't gonna be us."

They were right, after the display Korra, Sunset and Twilight did, they were most likely disqualified. The Avatar rubbed her arm in guilt. "I'm sorry you guys. I was suppose to help but instead I just made things worse."

Sunset shook her head, "No, it was mine. If I hadn't been so impulsive you wouldn't have needed to save me in the first place."

Applejack placed a hand on Sunset's shoulder, "It's not your fault or Korra's…it's Rainbows!"

"Me?!" Rainbow said in disbelief.

"If you hadn't been such a glory hog Sunset wouldn't have needed to stop you and Korra wouldn't have had to step in either!"

The girls ceased their bickering when they heard the screech of the mic on stage. Principal Celestia announced the winners. "The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals…"

Trixie readied herself for the adoring applauds.

"The Rainbooms!"

"_What?!"_

"Huh?"

"Did they just say, "the Rainbooms"?!" Pinkie Pie asked in disbelief.

This was a real surprise, but none the less Korra took in a deep breath of relief. At least something didn't entirely blow up in her face. Trixie snarled, baring her white teeth as she stomped away, "This isn't over!"

The eight girls all walked onto the stage and stood before the principals who smiled at them. "Congratulations, girls. You deserve it."

Korra graciously thanked them. "Thank you. So, you're not upset about the whole fire hazard thing?"

"We thought it was a stunning and creative performance." Celestia said with a smile. However, there was something off about her. Her eyes, they seemed so hazy, like she was half-sleepy. And, if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she saw them briefly glow green. Something wasn't right here.

The Dazzlings approached their competition. "See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms." Adagio said, "We are really looking forward to it." she looked over at Korra with a smirk, "That was quite a performance. Tell me, how did you manage to pull off such a fiery display?"

Korra remained stoic and firm, "It's a secret." she responded blankly.

"Well, we've got our luck cut out for us, don't we?" The smirk on Adagio's face was a sure sign that they knew what was going on. Of corse, it was kind of hinted that they did, after all Sunset confronted them about it previously. Korra could keep swimming around what went wrong or what could have been done, but this was not the time for it. If one way didn't work out, find another.

The Dazzling's smirks were erased when the students suddenly began applauding the Rainbooms for their performance. Korra's melody did leave a positive impact on them. This obviously angered the sirens, but brought a confident smile onto Korra's face as she answered Adagio's previous question.

"It looks like you do."

Adagio and her sirens sneered and growled before stomping off. The Rainbooms all embraced the Avatar in a group hug. Not all was lost after all. Once the sirens were off stage, they could feel their energies draining. Aria grunted in frustration, "What now? If she sings tonight we don't stand a chance!"

"She's got a point." said Sonata, "Why would we be sure they got into the finals if we knew they could beat us?"

Suddenly, to their shock, Adagio…started to laughed. Their blond leader was laughing her guts out while leaning onto the side of the bleachers. Sonata looked at her with worry, "Oh, boy. She's cracked. She's gone nuts." she approached Adagio, tugging on her shirt to get her to her senses, "Adagio. Adagio! Get a grip-ah!" Sonata shrieked when Adagio took her by the collar of her shirt. "Good grip."

"Did you see that fire? There is only one person who has powers like that!"

Sonata rose up her finger to answer, "Uh…"

"Wan! I don't know how or why, but that girl is linked to him somehow."

"So?"

"So?…SO?!" Adagio shook Sonata and tossed her aside like a rag doll. "So, her power is greater than anything we can imagine! You remember that fight!"

"Uh, don't remind me." said Aria as she rubbed her neck, "I can still feel that rock he hurled at me."

"Well, even though she has the power, we have our own secret weapon." Adagio smirked.

"What's that?" Sonata asked.

Aria face palmed herself. "Uh…why do I put up with you?"

Adagio noticed Trixie, who was still fuming about her loss. "Follow my lead girls."

No words could describe Trixie's rage. "This is a travesty! A travesty!

"It really is!" Adagio said in the most fake sincere voice she could, "The Rainbooms don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your band was so much better in the semis."

"And wanted it so much more." Aria said.

"Alas, this is the way it's going to be. Dazzlings vs. Rainbooms."

Sonata stepped in and said, "Unless, of course, the Rainbooms don't manage to make it to their set or held up for some reason."

And that, my friends, was when the gears in Trixie's head started to turn.

She chuckled sinisterly.

(~)

I**n case you didn't know, I updated the chapters, so now the sirens are a bigger part of the Avatar world. Please review. **


	9. Dirty Tricks

**Dirty Tricks**

That afternoon, the girls were rehearsing at the stadium where the contest would be held. While the others were readying their instruments, Twilight was sitting down, once again, trying to figure out the counter spell. Korra meanwhile, was standing beside a cross-legged Sunset Shimmer, who was trying to meditate to calm her nerves. So far, she was doing okay.

Until she saw the image of her monstrous self. Seriously, it's like its was never going away.

She immediately opened her eyes and gasped. Korra squatted beside her, she knew this sensation far too well. "You did good." she said kindly.

"What's the point. I'm never going to get control of these powers. I just…I can't seem to let go."

"It takes time."

"Well, I don't want to take time, I want it to be gone."

Korra was taken aback by this. So this was how it felt like for Leilani? Poor Sunset was internally suffering and no matter how hard or how many tactics Korra showed her, in the end, it really was Sunset who needed to take the first step. The Avatar sighed.

"Sunset, I've given you all the advice I could think of and I've showed you the best methods I know. But, I can only help you so far. Maybe the real person who can find a way to fix your dilemma is you."

"How? How can I do that if I can't control it?"

"You can't control it because you're scared. You're linking your new abilities to something that happened in the past. It's over, you are not what you used to be, and that's a good thing."

"Was that how you felt about what happened to you?"

Korra was silent for a few seconds before responding with a saddened look, "I didn't really think of it. I just wanted to get thought it so Twilight wouldn't feel like she was alone."

Sunset slightly chuckled, "Guess it's easier to give advice than to follow what you say, hu?"

Korra lightly chuckled, "Yeah."

"You know, I really admire you Korra. Even thought it's hard, you're still doing your best to manage your situation. I wish I was half as strong as you."

Sunset turned her gaze downward and Korra nudged her shoulder, "Hey. One of the many things I learned from Twilight, is that if you put your mind to it, you realize you're stronger than you think."

A warm happy feeling came into Sunset. Korra was a real true friend, one she was lucky to have. Applejack walked up to them both, smiling.

"Ya know, Sunset, you could have told us what was going on with you." she said calmly as the others all looked over at Sunset with sympathy, even Rainbow.

"I didn't think you'd understand."

"We could have tried." said Rarity, "One thing you should never be afraid of darling, is letting your friends know if something is bothering you. We may not have all the answers, but we still care enough to help you."

Sunset got up and smiled shyly at her friends, "Thanks you guys."

As much as Rainbow Dash loved that they were helping Sunset, she knew they still had a mission to finish. "As great as this moment is, we still need to rehears." The group agreed and the girls got their instruments while Sunset monitored the speakers and microphones. "Check, one, two. Testing, testing…" Rainbow tapped her microphone but her voice was barely heard. Sunset slipped the switch which on one of the controls.

_"Testing…!"_

However, while Rainbow's voice was now heard, it was a bit too loud and her voice echoed by the microphone's feedback, causing the girls the need to cover their ears. Sunset fixed the problem by lowering the switch and smiled nervously in apology.

Korra wiggled her finger in her ear before speaking, "Before we get started, I'm gonna go get myself a drink. You guys want anything?"

Twilight rose her hand, "Get me a fruit punch?"

"You got it." Korra said with a wink before turning to Applejack, "Spare me some change?" A.J. handed Korra 70 cents. "Thanks! BRB." the Avatar quickly ran off the stage and to the nearest soda machine to get hydrated.

"Thank goodness the Principals overlooked Korra and Sunset firebending." said Fluttershy.

Twilight arched an eyebrow suspiciously, "Yeah. Only, doesn't anybody else think it's strange the way they ignore it so easily?"

"Very strange."

All eyes turned when they saw Trixie approach them along with her two bandmates, standing in the opposite directed from where Korra had recently left.

"What are you doing here, Trixie?" Rainbow asked, "Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High. It is _I_ who deserves to be in the finals. And I will not be denied!" with a snap of her fingers, Trixie's lackeys pulled a lever and a stage door opened up from underneath the Rainbooms, causing them all to scream as they fell. Spike jumped out from behind the large speakers, sinking his teeth into a doggy toy, until he witnessed what happened. Trixie laughed wickedly as the stage door closed shut, leaving the Rainbooms trapped inside.

"See you never!"

Spike immediately ran from the scene to find help, meanwhile The Dazzlings witnessed the whole thing. Adagio chuckled,

"Told you someone would give them a shove."

"She didn't shove them. She pulled a lever."

Aria groaned,"Go back to sleep, Sonata."

Adagio face palmed herself, until she saw another member of the Rainbooms approaching the stage, holding two bottles of fruit punch. But instead of getting angry, Adagio smirked.

"This should be fun."

(~)

Korra stopped on her tracks when she saw Spike running towards her. "Korra!"

"Spike? What's wrong?"

"It's Trixie! She trapped the Rainbooms!"

"What?! Show me!"

Korra tossed away her drinks as she followed the dog back onto the stage and looked down at the floor. "Where are they?"

From down bellow her feet, Korra heard the sounds of her friends, crying out for help. She could even hear what sounded like flames crackling, no doubt Twilight was trying to break them free with her firebending.

"Take it easy, I'll get you out in a sec."

Spike pointed with his paw the leaver Trixie used to trap the girls and Korra began using her strength to pull it. But before she could, a voice interrupted her.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

Here she was. Face to face, once again with the Sirens. Korra stepped away from the lever for a short moment and glared at her foes. "Who's going to stop me?" she said bravely.

Adagio maintained her wicked smile as she spoke to the Avatar. "No need for anymore games. We know exactly what you are. How you came into this world is of no concern to us, however."

Korra was not about to take this. "If you know what I am, then you know what I am capable of."

"I think the better question is, do you know what _we_ are capable of?"

That was it, she no longer cared if she got in trouble for this or not. This monster needed to be taught a lesson. Korra leaped forward, her hand clenched into a fist as she hurled it at Adagio. However, to her surprise, Adagio managed to dodge the attack and hurled an unexpected fire attack at Korra which threw her across the stage.

Fire?

How was Adagio able to…

Korra looked up, seeing the single brightly colored yellow flame in her palm. Korra connected the dots. "You…you have bending? How?" it was strange to realize that the sirens could bend. How in the heck would the Lion Turtles have granted them these powers to begin with? Even they wouldn't be foolish enough to do that.

Adagio smirked at Korra's shocked face. "Surprised? You should be. Trixie already had her fun, now it's our turn."

Korra grunted as she stood up, the red pendents around the Dazzlings shimmering. "Do what you want with me, but let my friends go!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

What did she mean by that? Suddenly, it became clear. The Principals allowing them into the finals, Trixie.

"You…You planed this all along. You wanted us to get into the finals!"

"Oh, smarter than she looks" Adagio taunted.

"Why? What could you possibly want with…" the answer hit her like a tidal wave, "Our magic…you were trying to get to our magic!"

"Actually, it was more their magic we wanted."

Korra looked at Adagio in confusion as the sirens began walking around her like a shake. The same way she did to Sunset Shimmer. "Sweetheart, you obviously have some powerful magic inside of you." as Adagio continued, Aria and Sonata walked around her as well. "Every time you opened your big mouth, every time you sang a little tune, all eyes and ears were on you. You were breaking our spell, and in all honesty, that is something we just can't have."

Korra kept her stance, ready to attack when necessary.

"You're just like Wan. Always sticking up for everyone else, never backing down from a fight even when deep down you know you're scared. You were the rock that kept the Rainbooms from falling apart. You have no idea just how powerful you truly are. That is why you need to be taken care of."

"Why bother telling all of this if you're so confident you'll succeed?"

"Because you won't be around long enough to tell anyone." a flame appeared on Adagio's hand and with a powerful yell, she hurled it directly at Korra. But the Avatar dodged the attack, grabbed Adagio's wrist and flipped her over, landing on her back with a grunt. Aria and Sonata simply stood there, both equally impressed by Korra's raw power.

"Don't just stand there! Get her!"

At Adagio's command, Aria stomped her foot, rising up a chunk of earth from the grassy side of the lines of chairs. Korra only countered the attack by unleashing a powerful airblast that threw the rock away, causing both Aria and Sonata to fly right off the stage, landing on the ground. Korra maintained her stance, panting all the while.

"Looks like you guys have been out of the game way longer than I have." Korra taunted.

Adagio grunted as she stood up. "Those idiots. You want something done, you gotta do it yourself!"

With fire in hand, Adagio ran towards Korra but the Avatar immediately dodged the attack. From down bellow, the others could hear the commotion. They couldn't believe the Dazzlings could bend as well. Twilight's hands were shaking, she knew Korra had not been able to fight much like herself for a long time, and whenever she did, she would be haunted by visions of Zaheer. So far, it sounded like she was getting the upper hand. But how long would it last?

Korra managed to stay ahead of the Dazzlings. Aria attempted to hurl an earth chunk at Korra once again. But, also again, Korra flipped over, avoiding it. She was really acting more defensive than offensive. She knew if she went too far, she would be pledged by visions of Zaheer. In the past, It happened whenever she was attempting to attack back at full force. She hatted needed to play it safe, but in this case it did seem like the right way to go. She did manage to hurl fire and air blasts at the girls. Only Adagio and Aria were fighting, but they had not fought on so long that, compared to Korra, they were no competition.

The fight continued until they reached backstage. Korra was far more agile than the Dazzlings while Sonata, who really didn't like physical fighting all that much, remained on the sidelines watching in shock as her fellow sirens fought the girl.

Adagio grunted as she unleashed another fireblast, for which Korra once again reflected with an air attack. Even their attacks were mediocre and out of date. "Why don't you attack?!" Adagio said in anger.

Korra smirked, "Well, I don't want to hurt you old timer."

Adagio gasped in shock at her remark!

Sonata also gasped, "Oh, no she didn't!" she said while bobbing her head from side to side while waging her finger.

In a fit of rage, Adagio hurled a huge blast of fire at Korra, but she once again flipped over and avoided it before knocking the two sirens down with yet another fire blast. These attacks were getting pretty repetitive. Sonata was their last hope. She saw a bucket of water nearby and began moving her arms and hurled a glob of water at Korra….

Which quickly diminished before it could even make contact. Korra arched an eyebrow at Sonata. "Seriously?"

Sonata simply shrugged, "Eh, I was never that good anyway."

While Korra was distracted, Aria bended a chunk of earth at Korra, which pushed her ahead into a utility closet and the brooms and mops all collapsed under her. Adagio rushed over and closed the door, sealing Korra inside. Korra had hit her head during the impact and fell unconscious. Using her fire, Adagio sealed the door by melting the corners.

Adagio's hair was a mess and so was Aria's. Their cloths were somewhat torn due to being thrown all around by Korra. But now, now she was stuck.

"That girl…is nuts." Aria said in between breaths.

"No kidding." Adagio said, also in between breaths.

"You know she won't be out for long."

"No. Just long enough."

(~)

**I hope that was okay. The action scene was fun to write. Hopefully it will get better next time. **


	10. Welcome to the show

**Welcome to the show/ The Music of Friendship **

The Principals had received word that the Rainbooms had forfeit from the competition, which left Trixie and her band the only remaining band in the competition. That night, the competition began and Trixie was singing with her bandmates on stage.

_Ya better believe_

_I got tricks up my sleeve_

_And I captivate_

_'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

**The Illusions;**

_Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh_

**Trixie;**

_Ya better believe_

_I got tricks up my sleeve_

_See me dominate_

_'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

**The Illusions;**

_Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh_

But as they sang, the door that contained a certain Avatar stood closed before completely breaking apart from an air blast and she was now free. She couldn't believe she had been out for so long. Then again surprisingly, as weak as the Dazzlings bending attacks were, avoiding them did take up plenty of energy. She really needed to get back into shape. But now, she had to find where the girls were. She made her way further backstage, only to spot the Dazzling, impatiently awaiting their turn to perform. Korra quietly snuck the other way, avoiding them. Last thing she needed was more commotion. She had to find her friends. She subsequently bumped into a stage manager.

"Hey, you're not suppose to be back here."

"Look, I'm sorry but I really need to-hey!"

The manager dragged Korra by the arm and away from the stage, "You don't understand, I need to-"

"Hey, down in front!"

Another voice called out, before she knew it, Korra was being shoved father back by more and more people who wanted to get a better look at the stage. Man were hey rude. Korra could have just knocked some sense into them but she didn't want to cause a commotion. Besides, she didn't want anything else to keep her from finding her friends. She shoved among the crowed of people, trying to find someplace that lead to where the girls were held. Then, she felt something tug on her leg.

"Korra!"

"Spike!"

The little dog jumped into her arms. "Have you seen the girls?"

"Not yet. C'mon, Let's look together."

(~)

Meanwhile, underneath the stage, the Rainbooms were already exhausted from being trapped, and had lost all hope of being found. Pinkie Pie laid on the ground on her back while Rarity fanned herself with her hand. Twilight, who had tried numerous times but the door wasn't made of wood. It was nearly impossible to break. And Sunset couldn't bare to use her powers due to fear of loosing control over them again. Rainbow Dash continuously kept slamming herself against the door, but it was futile. She grunted and rubbed her sore arm.

"Give it up, Rainbow Dash." said Applejack, "You've been tryin' at this for hours. It's not gonna open."

Twilight Sparkle stood up, removing the arm warmer around her arm, revealing her burned scar. She missed having Korra around. "Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway."

Applejack tried to encourage her, "Of course it would have worked, Twilight." her attitude then changed as she glared at a certain blue-skinned, rainbow haired teen, "Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it!"

"Hey! If you wanna tell Twilight that Korra was getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it."

Rarity stepped in, "She was talking about _you_, Rainbow Dash!"

"Me?! I'm just trying to make sure _my_ band rocks as hard as it needs to!"

"_OUR_ BAND!" the other girls exclaimed in union, their united voices causing Rainbow's hair to bellow behind her.

Twilight got down and clenched her head, "But _why_ wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this?" Twilight began to sub in between her knees and Sunset was already growing more anxious as the rest of the group continued their arguing, mainly Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"It might've been your idea to _start_ a band, but it's not just _your_ band, Rainbow Dash!"

"I'm the one who writes all the songs!"

"I write songs!" Fluttershy intervened, "You just never let us play any of them!"

"I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear!" said Rarity.

"Again with the costumes!" Applejack exclaimed in annoyance, "No one cares what we're wearing'!"

"_I_ care, Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!"

Pinkie Pie came in between the two bickering groups, "Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: _I__**t's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!"**_

"I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band!" Rainbow exclaimed angrily.

Rarity cried out, "_I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!"_

"_Me neither!", _Fluttershy and Applejack said in union.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie all started arguing with one another, when suddenly Sunset noticed something terrible.

The five girls were starting to emit a strange green colored aura which was rising upwards fading through onto the stage above. The more they argued, the stronger the auras became. It was like their negative emotions were manifesting itself and escaping from the ceiling.

Korra and Spike continued looking for wherever the girls were trapped inside, but the large group of people made it almost impossible to make it through. Korra grunted as he shoved against two people to get pass.

"Seriously, how many kids go to this school?"

On stage, Trixie's song was nearly finished**. **

**Trixie;**

_Ya better believe_

_I got tricks up my sleeve_

_See me dominate_

_'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

So close the performance, fireworks shot upwards, exploding into a stunning display. Korra face palmed herself. "Oh sure, _she_ gets away with using fire in an act?" she said sarcastically/bitterly.

From behind the stage, the Dazzlings awaited their turn. Sonata enjoyed the show, Adagio was simply smiling contently while Aria…well, she was just bored. They were wearing new outfits for the occasion.

Adagio wore a pale purple knee-length under dress with dark purple triangles on the chest and abdomen. A moderate-purple vest with short rounded sleeves, sparkles, and a dark purple collar with gold studs. A matching poofy overskirt held in place with Adagio's signature golden belt with the gem as a belt buckle. Her signature dark purple headband with spikes, a golden bracelet and spiked wristband on each wrist. Pale purple high-heeled boots wrapped in two dark purple belts each with triangle designs similar to her under dress.

Aria wore a dark purple haltor-top with sparkles on the chest and a corset design on the abdomen. A sparkly pale yellow skirt that reached a few inches above the knees in the front but ended mid-calves in the back. Two wrist warmers with alternating pale-green and white stripes. Stockings that reached mid-calf colored in alternating purple and white stripes. Grecian style, dark-purple heels reaching a few inches below the stockings with sparkles on the front and Aria's whole Cutie Mark on the front.

Sonata's outfit was a dress with a purple off-shoulder top with horizontal dark purple stripes and a dark purple tie on the front with sparkles; with a dark purple skirt with an artic blue waistline and Sonata's whole Cutie Mark on the right side. Two dark purple wrist warmers with sparkles. Futuristic-styled, knee-high, wedge-heeled boots; colored mostly moderate-purple with dark purple on the soles and the top lining with three artic-blue straps on each one.

Trixie and her bandmates walked pass them, smiling smugly.

"Try to top _that!" _Trixie said.

Adagio spoke sarcastically, "Oh, gosh! I don't know if we _can_!"

The three laughed until they witnessed the sparkly green mist emitting from the stage door where the Rainbooms were held prisoners. Their plan had worked.

Korra and Spike managed to get away from the crowed, but the Avatar felt a strange sensation form within her. "Something's not right." she said.

Music started to play was a green mist covered the stage, and the Dazzlings walked out, their pendents glowing brightly. Korra knew she had seen that green mist before.

**The Dazzlings: **

_Aaaaahhhh_

_Ah, ah, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah_

As the Dazzlings sang, the green mist disappeared, being absorb into the red pendents. The same green mist which was emitting from underneath the stage where the girls were. Korra now knew where he had to go.

Sunset Shimmer heard the sirens' song from above, now realizing exactly what they had been trying to do all along. She found her courage and broke the bickering.

"Stop! You have to stop! This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off of the magic inside you!"

"How can they be using our magic?" Applejack asked in confusion, "It's the magic of friendship."

Sunset turned to Twilight, as if waiting for her to say something. But no, the princess was just as curious as to what Sunset was trying to say. It as then she remembered all Korra had done. She always spoke the truth, even when it seemed others didn't want to listen. She had an inner strength that, while it was hard to keep up, was still there deep down. Sunset decided it was high time to say what needed to be said. Something Korra had taught her.

"Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I _do_ know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else."

The girls did not say a word. Everything Sunset said was right. They had been letting small things get between them, without even talking about it. They all began to feel so guilty, they had given the sirens exactly what they needed. If only they had not been so prideful and stubborn.

Twilight realized that she was wrong too. She had been trying so hard to revert back to the way she use to be, that she began neglecting her friends. Which was kind of similar to what Korra had been doing six months prior. Trying so hard to get back to the past that she failed to see what was right in front of her. Twilight was being so foolish while Korra had been trying to help her see the error of her attitude. Back then, it use to be the opposite, and now it was Korra who needed to get Twilight back to reality. She stood up and looked on regrettably at her friends.

"I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I was so caught up with trying to get back to the way I used to be before the Red Lotus, ignoring how I was feeling because I was scared of turning into someone I wouldn't recognize. But because of that, all I've done since I got here was let you down. I'm suppose to be the one with all the answers."

And that was when Sunset remembered what her friends had recently said to her before getting trapped, "I don't think anyone is supposed to have _all_ the answers. But you _can_ count on your friends to help you find them."

The rest of the Rainbooms smiled.

"And Twilight, I understand what it's like to change from a traumatic experience. But, not all change has to be a bad thing. Besides, you never seemed all that different to me."

"Really?"

"Well, yes I've noticed you have changed, but some parts haven't entirely. You just seemed more…grown up."

Twilight's eyes widened. She had grown up? Well, she did get to see just how cruel the world could be, but that only made her want to hold on to the positive even more. Making it stronger. Maybe she shouldn't have been trying to deny her change, but learn to embrace it. She smiled.

"I guess you can learn from any experience. Good or bad." her confidence returned, "C'mon! We need to get out of here!"

The seven girls all worked together to open the door wide open, but even that wasn't enough. The girls all fell backwards onto the ground, when the door opened up, revealing Korra and Spike.

"Spike! Korra!"

Twilight happily embraced Korra in a tight hug and Spike jumped into their arms, wagging his tail. "What happened?" Twilight asked, "Where were you?"

"Long story, short; Sirens can bend, had a fight, I got locked in a closet, knocked unconscious, just got out, by the way does the entire teenage generation of this place go to Canterlot High?"

Twilight; "The sirens can bend?!"

Sunset; "You were locked in a closet?!"

"Also, we ran into a friend." Korra pointed her thumb to a pale white skinned girl with blue hair with light aqua/blue streaks, D-J sunglasses and headphones. It was Vinyl Scratch.

"She's the only one who wasn't under the sirens's spell and helped us find you."

"Why isn't she under their spell?" Twilight asked.

"Never takes off her headphones." said Spike and Vinyl gave a thumbs up.

Korra was surprised by a hug from Sunset Shimmer, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"It's good to see you too. What did I miss?"

Twilight placed a proud hand on Sunset's shoulder, "Sunset Shimmer helped me realize I was being foolish in pushing myself to be the way I was and that I should instead learn to live with it."

Korra smirked, "Wow, maybe you should get trapped more often." she joked, only to have the alicorn hug her in return which chuckling.

Applejack took the lead, "Come on, y'all! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us!"

"And there's only one way to do it!" Korra said.

"We're getting the band back together?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly.

"We're getting _our_ band back together!" said Rainbow Dash, having finally learned a lesson in humility and teamwork.

Pinkie Pie cheered happily, "Whee!"

"Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?" Rarity asked.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I don't think it matters _what_ song we play, as long as we play it together. As friends."

Rainbow said, "I know just the song."

The others looked at one another with concern. Had she learned nothing after all?

"Fluttershy's written a really great one." said the rainbow-haired girl, which made the pink haired one smile with glee. Apparently Rainbow did learn a lesson. But she wasn't the only one.

"We're about to save the world here." Applejack began, "Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity?"

Rarity was deeply touched by this, "I thought you'd never ask!" she immediately pulled out a clothing rank, already with their beautiful multi-colored rainbow themed outfits. "I even have one just for Korra!"

The Avatar smiled at the creation. Even this version of Rarity respected her style.

(~)

On stage, The Dazzlings continued their vocalizing while the students all watched the performance. This was the sirens' time to shine.

Their time…

To rule

**Adagio;**

_Welcome to the show_

_We're here to let you know_

_Our time is now_

**The Dazzlings;**

_Your time is running out_

From above a hilltop, overlooking the stage and audience, The rainbows were already wearing their outfits, the midnight wind bellowing their skirts and hair.

Twilight wore a pale-blue halter dress with a high collar a yellow star on the chest, black bordering around the star and collar with sparkles on the chest and collar; a moderate-purple skirt higher in the front above the knees than the back at the knees, with a dark belt at the waist with a pale-blue star as a buckle, two dark belts darped around the skirt and yellow star around the edge with sparkles surrounding them. Stockings were both pale-blue and pale-yellow; the left leg was blue and the right was yellow. The wedge-heeled boots were colored the same way except for the top lining, the star on the front of each boot and the soles which were all colored moderate-purple. Each boot had two pale blue stars on each side of the heels and were sparkled.

Applejack wore a country styled top colored apple-green with red swirl designs and buttons shaped like apple seeds and sparkles. A country styled skirt colored gold with pink apples and blue dreads at the edge of the skirt. A dark brown country-styled belt was draped on Applejack's waist with a blue belt buckle with two blue hearts attached. Stocking were both apple-green and apple-red. Left leg was red, right leg was green. Golden. sparkled, country styled heeled boots with curved designs on the front of each one and golden apples on the sides of each boot. Outfit is topped off with a red stetson hat with a darker red band around it with sparkles.

Fluttershy had a dark-purple frilly top with a pale-green and black butterfly over the chest with sparkles. A segmented skirt with pale=green and black stripes with dark purple butterflies and a pale-purple frilly under skirt. Stockings were both dark-purple and pale-pink. Left leg was pink, right leg was purple. Grass-green, Grecian-style heeled sandals with butterflies on the front, upper straps and sides of the soles with sparkles.

Pinkie Pie had a sleeveless dress that hot-pink in the chest area and the shoulder straps with a black waistband and a blue heart on the front. Shoulder-straps, waistband and heart were sparkled. Skirt was pale blue decorated with blue, pink and yellow confetti and balloons of the same colors that sparkled. Stockings were both hot pink and mulberry purple. Left leg was purple, right leg was pink. Wedge-heeled sandals that were blue with yellow hearts on the front straps and pink hearts outlined in blue are on the sides of the soles of each boot.

Rarity had on a sleeveless, hot pink vest with thin, vertical black stripes, pleats that jut out from a black waistband studded with sapphire-blue diamonds and a blue star that's pinned to one of the shoulder straps. Vest was sparkled. Skirt was hot pink with blue diamonds and musical notes with heart designs. Stockings were both sapphire blue and hot pink. Left leg was pink, right leg was blue. High-heeled sandals that were pale pink; straps were studded with blue diamonds and the soles had hollow diamond shapes in the front. Sandals were sparkled.

Rainbow Dash wore a sleeveless, cyan-blue vest with a black stripe going around the waist and a yellow lightning bolt that juts upward from the left shoulder. Vest was sparkled. Skirt was decorated with rainbow-colored lightning bolts separated by black lightning bolts. Stockings were both grayish-green and yellow. Left leg was yellow, right leg was green. Cyan-blue, wedge-heeled boots, partially unzipped with black zippers, soles had yellow lightning bolts on each side of each boot. Boots were sparkled.

Korra's outfit was a cyan strong colored blue shirt with a V neckline and a darker blue colored jacket with short sleeves and lighter blue outlines around the high collar with a strap. Her pants were navy blue and purple; left leg was blue, right was purple. Over her pants she wore a pale purple skirt that was cut on the left side with grey fur lining and long blue converge with white toes and dark blue laces. She wore two long up the elbow shoulder aqua colored arm warmers that exposed her fingers and a silvery headband with blue opal shaped jewels on her head, exposing her pony ears.

"How are we supposed to play over them from up here?" Rainbow asked. She heard honking noises and saw Vinyl arrive in her white car, and with the push of a button, it converted into a portable DJ station, complete with speakers. Korra smirked.

"That could work."

Down bellow, the sirens' spell began taking full effect. Soon, all of the students; eyes gained a hazed and unresponsive looks as they fell deep under the sirens' musical spell. With this, their pendents glowed brighter.

**The Dazzlings;**

_Feel the wave of sound_

_As it crashes down_

_You can't turn away_

_We'll make you wanna stay_

The three were lifted up into the air as red sparkling swirls emitted from the gems, entrapping them in a magical aura as their hair grew longer, resembling tails and pony ears grew on their head. But, inlace Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, their wings were not feathery, but translucent and shaped in the form of bat wings. Adagio's were purple, Aria's were light aqua green while Sonata's were pale pink. They had gained their own warped anthro forms by absorbing the magic from the Rainbooms.

_We will be adored_

_Tell us that you want us_

_We won't be ignored_

_It's time for our reward_

_Now you need us_

_Come and heed us_

_Nothing can stop us now_

Suddenly, the sirens stopped singing and winced when drums were heard from afar, but loud enough for them to hear. Aria pointed forward and Adagio saw the Rainbooms singing loudly and beautifully. With Korra and Twilight on lead vocals. This spelled trouble for them.

**The Rainbooms;**

_Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_I've got the music in me_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

**Korra;**

_Don't need to hear a crowd_

_Cheering out my name_

**Twilight;**

_I didn't come here seeking_

_Infamy or fame_

As the girls sang, the students could feel themselves breaking free from the sirens' hold. Their spirits being lifted by the beauty of the music.

**The Rainbooms;**

_The one and only thing_

_That I am here to bring_

_Is music, is the music_

_Is the music in my soul_

As their music grew louder, their magic grew stronger. One by one, their outfits gained sparkles and multicolored streaks across their hair as well as their anthro forms. Korra removed her hat, revealing her pony ears as the magic encircled her as well. Applejack's were red, Rarity's were pink and blue, Fluttershy's pink and lime green, and Pinkie's were purple and blue, all the streaks matched their cloths perfectly.

Korra gained dark purple and light aqua green streaks just like from her Rainbow Form and her hair grew longer to resemble a tail while her stunning wings emerged from her back. The same happened to Twilight and her hair gained pink and light blue streaks.

_Gonna break out _

_(Out!)_

_Set myself free, yeah_

_Let it all go _

_(Go!)_

_Just let it be, yeah_

_Find the music in your heart_

_Let the music make you start_

_To set yourself apart_

**Adagio Dazzle; **

"So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a _real_ Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!"

As the Dazzlings sang, the students once again fell into their hold.

**The Dazzlings;**

_What we have in store_

_All we want and more_

_We will break on through_

_Now it's time to finish you!_

The pendents glowed brightly and so did Adagio's eyes, glowing bright bloody red. The same trait was shared with Aria and Sonata. Their powers increased and from their gems, they created astral projections of their true siren forms. Adagio's was yellow, Aria's purple and Sonata's was blue.

The Rainbooms were not expecting this. The horrifying creatures came flying towards them, circling them like sharks. But the Rainbooms were not going to go down without a fight. Adagio's siren came hurling down, her mouth open, ready to unleash a fire attack.

Vinyl turned up the volume and Pinkie Pie played her drums, the speakers increased the music which destroyed the incoming fire attack.

Rarity played her keytar, unleashing a diamond-style attack at Aria's siren form.

Fluttershy unleashed a butterfly-styled attack onto Sonata's siren.

Twilight and Korra both vocalized, their eyes glowing brightly white as they did, their voices creating star and heart shaped symbols aimed at Adagio's siren.

But the creature opened its mouth, unleashing a powerful vocal attack, which countered' Korra and Twilight's. The princesses looked up at the creature with pure anger.

The three sirens banded together and simultaneously unleashed another vocal attack, which only pushed the Rainbooms father away.

As they vocalized, both Korra and Twilight had flashbacks of the Red Lotus, losing their concentration. Twilight's mic flew right out of her hand during the impact, rolling down at Sunset's feet.

The Dazzlings smiled wickedly as Adagio's voice spoke thought her siren protection, sounding like a long haunting echo.

"You beaten us once before, Avatar. But this time, you'll be the one to fall!"

She saw her friends in distress, Korra grunting and clenching her head, shaking from the image she had just seen. Twilight held her close in a hug and looked over at Sunset with hope on her eyes.

"Sunset Shimmer, we need you!"

Her? No, she couldn't be.

"Sunset."

She looked over at Korra, who looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Show them who you really are."

Sunset was conflicted, should she help? She looked up at the sirens, the image of her past self manifested in her mind. She gasped and closed her eyes shut. She looked over at Korra, who was still shaking from her vision. Sunset understood the feeling too well. Korra and Twilight fought, despite their fears. If Sunset was to help her friends, she needed to let go of the past. At least try.

She looked up at the sirens, a look of determination dawned on her face. Even though she could still see that monster, she refused to allow it to consume her. She looked at her fear straight in the face. That was her past, who she was, a reality. But not who she would be for the rest of her life. Not anymore.

"That fight is over."

Sunset walked up and stood protectively before her friends, facing the sirens. She removed her jacket and Vinyl turned up the music, playing the track of a drum solo. Sunset opened her mouth to sing with all of her heart, confronting the sirens.

**Sunset Shimmer;**

_You're never gonna bring me down_

_You're never gonna break this part of me_

She held Twilight's hand and helped her up, who in return helped Korra up. Both princesses smiling proudly at their friend.

My friends are here to bring me 'round

Not singing just for popularity

The sirens sneered at this. There was no way they could win. But they underestimated the girls. Korra and Twilight both felt inspired to keep on going, and sang with such power and strength.

**Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and Korra;**

_We're here to let you know_

_That we won't let it go_

**The Rainbooms;**

_Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow_

The siren projections were not going to take this, and so they hurled towards the girls, Adagio's siren's mouth was wide open, with a fire attack at the ready.

**Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and Korra;**

_And you can try to fight_

_But we have got the light of friendship on our side!_

Because of Sunset's bravely and selflessness, she increased the strength in Korra and Twilight's voices, as they sang with all the courage and love within their hearts. With their free hands, Sunset, Korra and Twilight unleashed a combo fire attack, which in return, merged with a rainbow shockwave that spread across the area, freeing the students and backing the siren projections away. Adagio, Aria and Sonata's eyes stopped glowing red as they watched in disbelief what was happening before them.

**The Rainbooms;**

_Got the music in our hearts_

_We're here to blow this thing apart_

_And together, we will never_

_Be afraid of the dark_

Suddenly, Sunset's body began to glow and rise up. The Magic of Friendship consumed her, pony ears grew on her head and her hair grew longer, resembling a tail, and her cutie mark appeared on her skirt.

She had gained her own anthro form!

The other girls gained beautiful glows around them as they rose up, each of them emitting a colorful light upwards into the sky, Sunset included. The colors all merged together as one high above their heads as a pair of large sparkly wings emerged from the spear.

_Here to sing our song out loud_

_Get you dancing with the crowd_

_As the music of our friendship_

_Survives_

_Survives!_

Now, everyone all around was singing to the Rainbooms' music. Feeling the magic of friendship inside their hearts!

_Got the music in our hearts_

_We're here to blow this thing apart_

_And together, we will never_

_Be afraid of the dark_

_Here to sing our song out loud_

_Get you dancing with the crowd_

_As the music of our friendship_

_Survives_

_Survives!_

_SURVIVES!_

The Dazzlings looked up in fear as the colors created a large majestic blew colored woman who had a long unicorn horn and two feathery wings on her back. Her hair was wavy with colors depicting the Rainbooms' signature colors. She was a human alicorn. She unleashed a powerful ray of pure light onto the siren projections, which were far smaller, and they broke apart, disappearing entirely.

The light hit the Dazzlings and their benders began to crack.

In a blinding light, the Human-Alicorn disappeared, and the Dazzlings no longer had their anthro forms. Their wings, tails and ears were gone.

Including their gems.

The pendents were sheathed into pieces before them. Adagio quickly grabbed the remaining pieces, she and the others were so hoping there would still be magic within them somewhere. They opened their mouths to sing.

"wE _w_I**l**L _b_e AdO_o_oOo_**R**_eD..."

"TeLl _u_s _**T**_hA_t_ Y**o**U WA_n_**t**u_**S'**__..."_

"w_E_ **w**_o_N't _B_e IG_**n**__O_r_Ed..."_

The crowd started booing as the sirens, or former sirens, sang way off key, even started throwing fruits and vegetables at them. It was then they had to face the awful truth: their magic was gone! The three ran off the stage, only to encounter the Rainbooms. Korra crossed her arms while smirking. But Adagio was not done yet.

"You think you've beaten us? Well, let's see how you feel about-" she extended her hands, expecting a fire blast to come out. But nothing did. She repeatedly attempted to unleash her powers but nothing came out. "My…my bending!"

"Gone." Korra replied, "Yeah, that large display you just saw, was fused with my spiritual Avatar powers, which includes taking away the bending of those who _don't_ deserve it."

The Dazzlings gasped in horror. They had no bending. No magic. Nothing!

They heard even more booing when a few very, very angry students approached them. Korra leaned in closer to Adagio, still smiling smugly. "If I were you, I'd start running."

As the angry students came in closer, the Dazzlings ran away at full speed, screaming like the cowards they were. Sunset took a piece of the now shattered stones from the floor. "Guess that explains why these were so special to them."

Twilight stated, "Without those pendants, bending and the magic you brought here from Equestria, they're just three harmless teenage girls."

"Rainbooms rule!" Flash Sentry, now completely free from the sirens' spell, rushed up and embraced Twilight in a warm hug. Taking her by complete surprise. "That was amazing!"

Twilight began to blush as Korra cleared her throat to get their attention, "So, now you're being nice again?" she asked in a rather disapproving tone, which made Flash look downwards in shame and regret.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said. I never really meant it. You were right Korra, I was being a jerk."

But, Korra being Korra, shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Eh, I've seen way worse. That includes my boyfriend."

Sunset and the girls giggled along with the Avatar at her humorous quip. But, Flash was still holding Twilight. She knew she had to come clean, for both of their sakes. But before she could say anything, once again, Trixie came by and intervene, much to the annoyance of the two.

"You may have vanquished the Dazzlings, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of The Great and Powerful-"

_**"GIVE IT A REST!"**_

The Rainbooms and Flash all replied in union, making Trixie flinch in fear.

"TheGreatandPowerfulTrixie!" she said really fast before unleashing another smoke bomb of blue dust, causing the others to cough.

Pinkie Pie gasped, "She's gone!…Oh, wait. There she is."

They saw Trixie trying to leave the arena, accidentally tripping and falling from the bleachers. "Trixie is okay!"

Korra simply shook her head in amusement. Same old Trixie.

"You know, Twilight and Korra are going back to Equestria soon." said Rainbow Dash to Sunset Shimmer, "The Rainbooms could really use someone to help Fluttershy on backup vocals."

However, Sunset smirked when she spotted an aqua colored electric guitar and began playing it like a total rock star.

"I also play guitar."

The Rainbooms, even Flash, all had their mouths hung open wide in shock. Twilight and Korra smiled proudly as Rainbow nodded her head.

"We'll see."

Then, Sunset was happily surprised when her friends all embraced her in a group hug, even Spike joined it. It was at that moment that Sunset truly felt like she belonged.

Flash scratched the back of his head as he spoke, "Uh, I know it probably doesn't matter much now but, we've still got an audience."

Korra smirked as an idea came to her head. "Yeah. We do." the Avatar quickly rushed up on stage, not even wearing a hat to cover up her pony ears. She took the mic and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, everyone. Good evening, now I know a lot of you were expecting a winner but, I'm happy to inform you…The Battle of the Bands is canceled. There won't be a winner."

The students all began muttering with one another in confusion.

"Because there shouldn't be one. No one should try to act like they're better than anyone. Before the Dazzlings showed up, this was suppose to be a Musical Showcase. A time to come together and share music. Music is about bringing people together, that's what makes it beautiful. But if you use it for selfish reasons, then it looses that beauty. So how about tonight we bring it back. Forget the contest and have the Musical Showcase as originally planed."

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna preached the girl and smiled in approval. "What did you say your name was, sweetie?" Celestia asked.

"Korra…just Korra."

"Well, Korra I say… let's do it!"

The entire stadium burst into applauds and cheers and the bands that were disqualified before started grabbing their instruments and ran up on stage to join the Rainbooms. It was time to sing it loud

And sing it proud!

**Pinkie Pie;**

"One, two, three!"

(drum solo)

**Korra, Twilight, Sunset;**

_We used to fight with each other_

**Rainbooms;**

_Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh_

**Korra, Twilight, Sunset;**

_That was before we discovered_

**Rainbooms;**

_Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh_

**Korra, Twilight, Sunset;**

_That when your friendship is real_

**Rainbooms;**

_Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh_

**Korra, Twilight, Sunset;**

_Yeah, you just say what you feel_

**Rainbooms;**

_And the music, yeah, the music_

_Gets us to the top_

_As we learn how the rainbow..._

_Rainbow Rocks!_

Flash jumped in stage and began shredding his guitar while Sunset, Twilight and Korra danced while performing a stunning firebending display. Now, Sunset had a much more firm grip on her new abilities, no longer feelings scared of them, but embracing them.

The crowed cheered as the other bands danced and played their instruments. This was exactly what they needed all along. To play music together instead of apart.

**Applejack;**

_You can pick up the bass_

**Rainbooms;**

_Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh_

**Rainbow Dash;**

_And you can play the guitar_

**Rainbooms;**

_Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh_

**Pinkie Pie;**

_You can bang on the drums_

**Rainbooms;**

_Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh_

**Sunset Shimmer;**

_Or you can sing like a star!_

**Rainbooms;**

_And the music, yeah, the music_

_Gets us to the top_

_As we learn how the rainbow..._

_Rainbow Rocks!_

(guitar solo from Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry)

_As we learn how the rainbow..._

_Rainbow Rocks!_

Rainbow shredded and the three firebenders unleashed a stunning fireblast up into the sky, which exploded into a stunning firework performance.

This was truly a magical night for everyone.

But, a certain trio of former singers were not happy. Adagio sneered as she watched the Avatar perform.

"Enjoy it while it lasts Korra. You haven't seen the last of me."

Her eye widened when Vice-Principal Luna handed her, Aria and Sonata some brooms and ordered them to clean up the mess that was left from the fruit that was tossed at them.

One day, they would get their revenge.

Just, not today.

(~)


	11. We Shine like Rainbows

**We Shine like Rainbows **

The Rainbooms were all gathered near the statue of the horse in front of the school. Korra and Twilight's mission was complete, now it was time to head home.

"Sure wish you guys could stay longer." said Applejack.

"Me too." said Twilight, "But I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to."

"And I bet Tenzin's throwing a hissy fit by now with me gone. Plus, the citizens need us."

As they spoke, Pinkie Pie stuck her head into the portal, only to come out a few seconds latter in a haze. That was one deep vortex.

"But now we can go through the portal whenever we need to." Korra wrapped her arm around Sunset, "Which is good news for you if you're going to master that firebending of yours."

"Thanks, Korra. I probably wouldn't have gotten done it if it were't for you and Twilight. You taught me to face my fears and accept them, but also not to let my past determine my future."

Korra was slightly taken aback by this. This whole time, they have been helping Sunset to let go, even Twilight learned to accept her new change, but Korra…maybe she needed to follow her advice more. Either way, she smiled at Sunset Shimmer.

"Don't forget, your friends helped you too."

Sunset smiled at her friends. "Yeah. And I'm sorry you couldn't fight off the sirens before."

"That's okay. I guess I'm still a bit rusty, luckily they didn't put up much of a fight. And, surprisingly, I kind of learned something from them."

"What's that?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"They kind of helped me realize that my strength doesn't just come from my bending, but how I treat people." she turned to Twilight, "Like you said Twily; we can learn from any experience. Good or bad."

Sunset embraced the two in a tight hug. "Good luck with everything."

"You too."

"This isn't goodbye." Twilight said sweetly, "It's just goodbye 'til next time."

Korra nodded her head to Spike, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Wait!"

The girls gasped when Flash Sentry came running towards them. "Before you go again, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Twilight recognized that tone of voice anywhere. She knew what was coming."

"I..I really…" but before he could continue, Twilight placed her index finger on his lip.

"Flash, I know I should have told you this sooner but…the truth is…I already have somebody special."

Flash's eyes widened and he could feel his heart break into a million pieces. "Oh…I see."

"But, I want you to know that, not matter what, you will always have a special place in my heart. And even if it didn't work out between us, I have no doubt that one day you will find your own 'Twilight'. And I have a strong feeling you'll be the special one she's looking for too."

Even though he still felt hurt, Twilight's words did give him hope. And maybe this was for the best. After all, having a girlfriend from another world would cause some problems.

"Thanks. That's sweet. And, tell your boyfriend he better treat you right."

Twilight smirked, "Trust me, you guys would definitely see eye to eye." she said with a wink, much to Flash's confusion.

The girls giggled at the silent joke. Twilight and Korra linked arms like sister. "Let's go home. It was great seeing all of you. Take care."

And so, with one final wave, the two princesses and dog entered the portal and disappeared as their dear friends looked on.

(~)

The pony Mane Six, along with Team Avatar had recently arrived at Twilight's palace. Mako looked at his reflection in the mirror. "It's been two days. You think they're okay?"

Suddenly, the image rippled and sparkled. The Firebender took a step back and his girlfriend and her pony companion, as well as the little dragon all jumped out of the portal, landing in front of them all.

Twilight looked at her body, she was a pony once again. Korra touched her ears, discovering they had reverted back to their normal human form, and her wings had returned.

"Korra!"

"Twilight!"

The princesses were immediately welcome by a group hug from their friends. Once the hug disappeared, the girls received special hugs from their respected boyfriends.

"How was it?" Flash asked, "Did you stop the sirens?"

"We did. I wouldn't worry about them anymore."

"What else happened?" Bolin asked, "Did you see anypony we know?"

Korra simply sighed, "We'll tell you everything latter. Right now, I need to take a rest. My voice is still sore from all of that singing."

"Singing?!"

Mako placed a hand on her shoulder. "You go ahead and rest."

"Thanks. Come on, Twilight."

The two girls headed up to their shared room to rest.

(~)

Twilight continued looking at her reflection in the mirror. Even though she had learned a lot from her times back in Canterlot High, she still didn't feel 100%.

The pony she looked in the mirror, while she knew who it was…there was something different about her. Sunset was right, she had changed. It was still a frightening thing but, after everything she had experienced, she now knew that it was mainly her way of thinking that changed.

She experienced something horrible, but she still managed to survive. If she did, then there had to be a reason for it. She _and_ Korra survived. Of corse, she knew that streak would end one day, but so far, it was clear that their story.

Their legend.

Was far from being over.

Korra was sitting on her bed, thinking about what Sunset had said. She learned to look at her fear in the face, accepted it and realized it did not defy who she was or who she would be. As proud as Korra was, it made her think. She recalled what Leilani said to her before she left and compared it to what Sunset had done. She accepted the truth rather than running away from it, while Korra…maybe a part of her was still running. Maybe she was still trying to deny what had happened. Afraid over what might have been.

Twilight approached her friends and sat beside her. "Well? What are you going to do?"

Korra had been thinking about this for a long time, pondering it for hours…but her choice was still the same. "I don't know if I'm ready yet. To face him."

"You will…we will. When the time calls for it. For now, let's just enjoy the peace we have tight now. It may not last for long."

Korra agreed. One day, she swore, she would confront him again. To look him in the eye again. But for now, she was going to stop fighting and at the very least try to accept what happened as Leilani said. Twilight did, Sunset did, maybe it was time she did as well.

While these two princesses had learned a lot from their experiences, their journey is far from over. The two approached the mirror.

"You sure you want to do this?" Korra asked.

Twilight closed her yes hesitantly for a brief moment before opening them again. "Let's to it."

Twilight levitated her own pair of scissors as she stretched out her front straight bangs. Korra did the same with the front hair ties of her hair. Simultaneously, they both cut pieces of their hair.

Twilight cut the side of her bangs and various edges, giving them a messy edgier look and did the same with the rest of her mane.

Korra cut her front hair ties, they were almost as short as a bob cut. With two beads, she tied them together and pulled her hair back with a butterfly broach, with patters similar to Raava. With the snap of her fingers, her hair grew a few inches longer and tied the lower part with a bleu ribbon. Her hair now resembled the hair extensions the Rainbooms had, only slightly shorter bellow the rear.

Even her cloths were different. She was now wearing another version of the outfit she wore in Canterlot High, only instead of the symbol of her cutie mark on her shirt, it was the image of an alicorn.

Once they were done, Twilight observed her new look…and smiled. Her bangs were now brushed to the left side of her face with edgier cuts and the lower part of her mane was tied into a low ponytail. The two girls smiled at one another, satisfied with their new changes.

Suddenly, the book where Sunset had sent her previous message began to vibrate. The two sat on Korra's bed as they read what Sunset had recently wrote.

_Dear Twilight and Korra,_

_Missing you already, and I hope you'll be back soon. Things are definitely looking up for me here at Canterlot High. But I know I still have a lot to learn about friendship. Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it._

_Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."_

Korra took a pen and started writing a response.

_Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

_We miss you too, and can't wait to see you again. I want to say thanks again for all that you did for us. While we may have a long road ahead of us, you helped us realize that learning to let go of the past is one big, if not the most important, step into a brighter future. Sometimes, the best way to solve your own problems…is by helping someone else. Keep in touch. _

_Your friends, Twilight and Korra._

_P.S. We kind of mentioned the Battle of the Bands thing to our friends, and let's just say, you inspired our friend Bolin."_

"Hey, guys!"

The princesses heard Bolin calling out to them and they walked out towards the window to see him, Mako and Asami all with their own instruments. Mako with his father's guitar, Asami with a keyboard (invented by Varrick) and Bolin with a pair of drum sticks.

"C'mon! We need you!"

The girls spread out their wings and flew down, greeting their friends. They had arranged a concert in Ponyville, with Korra on base and Twilight as lead vocals.

Mako smiled at his girlfriend. "Like the new looks."

Korra winked, "Thanks."

"You ready?"

"Ready!"

Bolin tapped the drum sticks, "One! Two! Three! Four!"

As Team Avatar played, back in Canterlot High, the Rainbooms played their own song, which intertwined with that of Team Avatar.

**Applejack and Mako;**

_Once upon a time_

_You came into my world and made the stars align_

**Rarity and Asami;**

_Now I can see the signs_

_You pick me up when I get down so I can shine_

**The Rainbooms and Team Avatar;**

_Shine like rainbows_

_Shine like rainbows_

Back in Canterlot high, Sunset dropped her books, which were caught by Apple Bloom and she, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle joined her in walking to class. Much to Sunset's happiness.

Next, she was trying to help Fluttershy in getting Angel Bunny down from a high place at school. Bulk Biceps happily lifted her up to help her.

**Rainbow Dash and Korra;**

_Friends, you are in my life_

_And you can count on me to be there by your side_

**Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle;**

_And when the music comes alive_

_You sing us songs to lift us up so we can shine_

**The Rainbooms and Team Avatar;**

_And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

_Makes our friendship grow_

_And the light that ignites in the dark_

_It makes us all glow_

_And shine like rainbows_

_We shine like rainbows_

Korra and Twilight improved on their fighting, while still taking it easy. It felt so good to be with their friends. They were the comfort and support they needed.

_Together we stand_

_As the rain begins to fall_

_And holdin' our heads up high_

_As the sun shines through it all_

_[The cast]_

_And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

_Makes our friendship grow_

_And the light that ignites in the dark_

_It makes us all glow_

_And shine like rainbows_

_We shine like rainbows_

_Shine like rainbows_

_We shine like rainbows_

_We shine like rainbows_

_(~)_

Somewhere back in the human world, a young scientist was doing some research on the strange going ons at Canterlot High. Her indigo hair pulled into a messy bun, held by a number two pencil and wearing a lab coat. She knew she was onto something regarding Canterlot High, and they had only recently gotten stranger. She turned to her dog.

" No doubt about it, Spike. There's definitely something strange going on at that school…"

Her little puppy on barked in response. No matter what, Twilight Sparkle was determined to reveal the secrets of Canterlot High.

The end

(~)

**Wow, I had no idea this would take me slightly less time than the previous stories. Well, I should let you know, while I am satisfied with most of this, I'm not a 100% sure if it was as cinematic as my previous ones. Trying to blend in Korra elements with this simplistic story was a challenge. I give my thanks to Atea1793 for giving me the idea for the Dazzlings and their bending. It was a really big help, thanks!**

**Also to crystalempirelover on deviantArt who gave me the idea of Spike and Sunset having a conversation. It was great inspiration. **

**I hope I portrayed Korra and Twilight's PTSD, as well as Sunset's well enough. Again, I wasn't trying to magically make it go away, but the girls would be on the right path to getting better. Maybe they would not be exactly the same as they used to be, and I understand how for many that's pretty scary, but at the same time, maybe it can be considered a good thing at times. It really depends on the situation and how you look at it. I know I probably didn't live up to Bryke's standers in writing, but I hope I wasn't too sugary with it, especially at the moment where Korra and Twilight had a flashback during the final battle as well as Korra holding back a bit during the fight with the Dazzlings so as to avoid having a flashback. And the last part, a foreshadowing of book 4. ;)**

**I wanted to stay true to Bryke's vision while sticking to the rules and AU of this story. Besides, I plan on rewriting season 5 of MLP. I am already working on drafts for book 4, but I want to at least see the first few episodes of season 5 to know for sure where it's going before I post anything. **

**I was thinking doing something similar to what Disney does with sequels and prequels. They write the first story in the first movie, while the sequel takes place before the actual film happened. Kind of like Monsters Inc 2, or The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginnings and Bambi 2.**

**Until I make my final choice, I hope you were happy with this. And you can expect to see The NightMare's Return soon enough. Pinkie Promise!**

**God Bless you all, *kiss, kiss***


End file.
